To Fulfill A Promise
by UsubeniDragon
Summary: Chi-Chi has contracted a virus that is slowly killing her. By her last request, Goku travels to another Earth with the use of the dragon balls to become it's new protector and start a new life. Will the Super Saiyan God be able to truly find something to live for or will he let fighting consume him? (Discontinued)
1. A New World

**I always liked how they referenced the Saiyans, in the To Love-Ru story and this is where some of my inspiration came from. This is my first story so please tell me what you think of it and leave a review. Also if there are any mistakes, please tell me as again this is my first story. Please enjoy. PS: I made Goku 14 so I could fit his age into the story. Disclaimer: I do not own any Dragon Ball series, or To Love-Ru**

* * *

It has been 4 years since the universal battle with Omega Shenron VS Goku and Vegeta, peace on Earth has been reestablished thanks to the Z fighters, but the happiness was not shared with the Son Family…

Goku was now 14 years old, he was wearing his gi from when he was training his student Uub. The Saiyan was currently sitting next to his wife Chi-Chi, who was in her 60's lying in her bed, she was suffering from an incurable virus that was killing her slowly.

When news of her illness got out, their friends immediately rushed to the Son Residency to see her in her last moments. They thought of using the now cleansed dragon balls, but the cause of the virus was natural so it wouldn't work.

Chi-Chi looked around, smiling at all the people who came to see her in her last moments.

"I'm glad everyone's here…" The wife of the strongest Saiyan said smiling at the sad and crying faces of her friends and family.

"Of course that's what friends are for…" Bulma replied, they have been friends for years and could even be considered family.

The daughter of the Ox King didn't want to see anyone crying because of her death, but she knew that this was the way things turn out, then she turned her head towards Goku, he was in tears seeing her in this state. It was one of the few time Chi-Chi has seen Goku in such an emotional state, it hurt her to see him crying and not his happy self.

"Goku… I'm really glad that I have meet you, you made me the most happiest person in the universe… you gave me two wonderful sons that are successful in life." The woman grabbed the Saiyans hand to bring him some comfort.

"Chi-Chi…" Tears were rolling down his cheeks, he couldn't even remember the last time he had cried so hard for someone so important.

"Please promise me something…" Goku stared at his wife waiting for her request. "I don't want you to be unhappy, so I want you to like in the old days, explore and find new challenges, but not on Earth… look for another world where they need someone to protect them, knowing that you're a Saiyan it could could give you a good time finding a challenge… and don't worry if you find a girl that falls for you since you are a teenager again, who wouldn't fall for a man as wonderful as you." Chi-Chi finished weakly.

The Super Saiyan God could say he was shocked from what his wife said, going to a new world where there could be new challenges for him, he has been training with his sons and granddaughter for the last 4 years after his battle with the Shadow Dragons that he considered finding a new challenge, but he wanted to stay here with his wife.

What she just said was out of character but if it was her last wish then he would do anything to accomplish the promise and even if he gets a new wife he will never forget her.

"If that's what you want, then I won't let you down Chi-Chi." Goku replied wiping the tears away and gaining a newfound determination.

The Z Fighters just watched on as they thought about the Saiyan going on another adventure to another world. The universe was in peace since the last major threat was defeated by them, and even if a new threat appeared they have been training to repel anything. They then remembered when Lord Beerus and Whis explained the 12 Universes and the many strong opponents that waited for them.

"Everyone, you all impacted my life in a great way and I thank you all, I cherish every moment we had and I couldn't be happier, I'll see you all in Other World…" Chi-Chi said her last words smiling once more towards everyone.

The next moment her heart stopped as she passed on making everyone breakdown into tears except for Vegeta who had his eyes closed paying his respect for his rival and his family. Goku knew she was going to heaven to accompany his Grandfather Gohan, that was enough to put a smile on his face as he cried for his wife. An hour paced before everyone left leaving Goku and Gohan with their family.

"What are you going to do Dad?" Gohan asked clearing his tears from his eyes.

"I'm gathering the dragon balls and going to ask Shenron to send me to a world similar to Earth, but for now we need to prepare a funeral." Goku explained to his son.

"Alright… Videl, please make arrangement for the funeral and Pan help your mother alright." said the human-saiyan hybrid towards his wife and daughter.

"I'll get started right away Gohan." Already on her phone and and motioning for Pan to follow.

They waited for the two to leave before Goku looked back towards his son and addressing him.

"Gohan, I don't know how long I'll be gone but I want you to take care of Goten. I don't want him living alone with both of his parents gone. Also keep training like always, me and Vegeta won't always be around to protect the Earth." Goku said smiling at his first born.

"Leave it to me father, I'll do anything to protect my family and our home." Gohan responded giving his father a hug which was quickly returned. "I have to go father, Videl will need some help with funeral preparations."

"It's alright Gohan… do what you have to do." Goku watched as his son took off into the sky leaving him alone with his thoughts.

'I need to get stronger if I want to be prepared for the challenges ahead… but no one is stronger than me and Vegeta ever since we obtained the power of a god… wait that's it! I can go see Lord Beerus and Whis since I can sense God Ki! Maybe they'll help me.' Goku thought wanting to go see the only person he couldn't defeat with Super Saiyan God.

Goku placed his middle and pointer finger on his forehead and went to sensing their ki, standing in place for a couple hours, he waited until he locked on to their power before using Instant Transmission and disappearing from where he stood.

 **God of Destruction's Planet, Universe 7**

The planet where the God of Destruction resided was a pyramid turned on its point with several small moons surrounding it. Even with the danger the place brought it was still one of the most beautiful places in the universe.

Standing by one of the many lakes, stood Beerus's assistant and teacher, Whis who was enjoying the peace and beauty of his surroundings with a cup of tea in his hand.

'What a peaceful day… nearly a decade since Lord Beerus went to sleep and things have become quite less chaotic… speaking of, I wonder how Super Saiyan God Goku is doing? He must have gotten much stronger.' Whis thought taking a sip of his tea before he felt a large power level appear directly behind him. Turning from his spot he saw previously thought Goku standing there giving a son grin.

"Hey Whis! It's been awhile!" Goku called out and receiving a smile back from the man.

"Indeed it has Son Goku, or should I say Super Saiyan God." Whis more stated than asked.

"How'd you know?" Goku asked not remembering that Whis had the ability to sense his God Ki.

"Your God Ki has increased at an amazing rate even without the proper training." Whis pointed out for the Saiyan and getting a raised brow in from him.

"There's proper way to train your God Ki?" Goku asked not realizing that there was a proper way to train it.

"Yes… But how were you able to find Lord Beerus's planet when it's the most hidden place in the universe? And what also brings you here?" Whis asked not understanding how the Saiyan was able to get here.

Goku began to explain how he searched for their Ki before using his Instant Transmission to get to the planet. He then started to explain, although sadly, about his wife Chi-Chi's passing, and his promise that he made with his wife. All which lead to him asking Whis to train him.

Whis was taken aback by the news of Goku' wife's death, before he gave his condolences to him. Whis then became serious as he began to think about what Goku told him.

"So you want to use the dragon balls to travel to one of the 12 universes to keep a promise to your deceased wife." Goku nodded before Whis asked his question. "But why do you want me to train you when you're already the strongest in the universe after Lord Beerus? Do you intend to take the job as God of Destruction?"

"Of course not!" Goku said quickly. "I just want to be able and ready to defeat people that might eclipse yours and Lord Beerus's power."

"Very well then… I will train you." Whis said smiling at the young god making Goku jump around in excitement before Whis cleared his throat. "My training is not something to be taken so easily, are you sure you want to continue?"

"Don't hold back on me Whis! I'll do whatever it takes to fulfill Chi-Chi's wish." Goku said with complete confidence surprising Whis who only smiled wider at the Super Saiyan God's determination.

"Alright then. Let's start your training Son Goku." Whis then made his staff disappear before getting into a battle stance.

Goku only grinned when getting into his turtle hermit stance before lunging towards his new teacher.

 **Five Months Later, Capsule Corp, Earth, Universe 7**

Five months past since Chi-Chi's death and since Whis has taken in Goku as a student. Nobody has seen Goku for the past five months and started to wonder where he went, none more so than Vegeta who didn't want to be left behind again in strength. Over the time Goku has greatly increased his God Ki to where he was able to surpass his limit and attain his new form, which he named Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, it was a combination of his god form with the Super Saiyan power up making him as powerful or slightly more powerful then Lord Beerus himself.

Whis recommended him to ask Shenron to send him to Universe 4's Earth as that Universe was full of powerful foes. Goku asked why he wanted him to go to that specific Earth, but got no answer in response. Goku's Instant Transmission was also upgraded to the point where he could travel to any location without having to pinpoint someone.

This then brings us to Goku, his family and friends at Capsule Corp with the seven dragon balls reunited, waiting for Shenron to be called upon. Goku was about to call out the dragon before Bulma approached him with a small pouch.

"Hey Bulma whats that for?" Goku asked pointing to the item.

"These are a few capsules with your favorite gi from over the years, there is also a gravity chamber that goes up to 1000X times gravity of Earth for you to continue your training. Vegeta also added some Saiyan armor for more intense training if you require it." Bulma explained handing him the pouch.

"Thanks Bulma! It's really appreciated!" Goku said grinning while placing the pouch in his pocket. "And thanks Vegeta! Same appreciation!"

"Tsk. You better come back soon for our rematch or else I'll hunt you down myself." Vegeta said proudly smirking gaining a smirk from Goku.

"You bet." he said giving a thumbs up.

Goku turned back towards the dragon balls and called Shenron out, finally after 4 years the eternal dragon has returned darkening the sky as the emerald beast appeared.

"You have summoned me! Now speak your two wishes so I can return back to my slumber!" Shenron ordered the people before him.

"Shenron! For my first wish I want a never ending bag of Senzu Beans!" Goku yelled towards Shenron whose eyes glowed red.

"It shall be done…" Shenron said after a moment as a bag appeared in Goku's hand. He then placed it on his hip wrapping his tail around it. "Your wish has been granted! Now speak your last wish so I can return to my sleep…"

"Shenron, is it possible for you to send me to the Earth of Universe 4!" Goku asked the green dragon whose eyes glowed a brighter red. He didn't speak for minutes before his eyes stopped glowing.

"That is within my power, farewell!" With that Shenron disappeared as the seven dragon balls scattered across the Earth.

After Shenron departed, Goku's body was covered in a white light as he started to fade. Turning to his friends and family he waved bye to them before completely disappearing in the light.

 **Japan, Sainan City, Earth, Universe 4**

Goku reappeared in what seemed like an alleyway that completely hid him from any passerbyers, who might have seen the light. Moving out of the cover of the alley Goku took a look around at his new home. It was a beautiful city that had many different buildings and the right amount of flora placement. Smiling he walked down the side of the road taking in the appearance of the city. Of what he could tell, there wasn't many powerful Ki aside from a few that felt alien.

'This place is really nice… Chi-Chi, I promise I'll fulfill your wish.' Goku thought to himself as he made his way by a park.

"Leave my brother alone!" A girl screamed stopping Goku in his tracks.

Looking closely he could see a group of four guys standing over the form of a boy, and a young girl yelling at the group to leave the boy alone.

"Shut it little girl!"

"Ya! We'll deal with you once we're done with him."

The thugs went back to kicking and beating the boy as the girl begged them to stop. Said boy tried to stand but the continuous attacks stopped him from successfully doing so. All seemed hopeless for him as he just received the attacks.

"Hey what are you guys doing?"

The four thugs stopped their assault and turned to see a 14 year old boy wearing a blue fighting gi and had a weird fuzzy brown belt. The thing that made them stare weirdly at him was his hair that defied gravity.

"Go away kid it's none of your concern!" One guy yelled at Goku.

"But you're hurting that boy." Goku stated pointing to the prone boy who was watching the scene nervously.

"Please help us! They started to beat my brother after he told them that he wouldn't give them any money! Please! Help him!" The girl begged Goku as she had tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Goku proceeded to stare down the group as he dropped into his turtle hermit stance preparing to help the girl and boy. The thugs moved to circle Goku as he just followed their movements, when they had Goku surrounded they began to taunt him with empty threats before making their moves.

Not acknowledging what was being said, Goku prepared for a fight. It started with the guy on his left attacking with a straight punch, Goku quickly grab the thugs arm and tossed him over his shoulder. Seeing their buddy get thrown to the ground the other three began their advance.

Goku dodged a punch aimed for the back of his head while blocking the other two with his forearms. Kicking the guy in front of him in then he moved to slam his elbow into the guy's face behind him, breaking his nose. Turning to face off against the last guy, Goku eased his stance when the man started to back away.

"Get your friends and leave. I'm only giving you this one chance." Goku ordered not willing to fight a guy who didn't want to.

Turning his attention away from the thugs as they made their quick exit, he got a better look at the kids he saved. The girl had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and golden eyes, she appeared to be four years younger than his body age. The boy had spiky orange hair and the same golden eyes as the girl. He looked the same age as himself.

Walking up to them Goku noticed that the boy was covered in bruises and had cuts on his arms from when he defended himself. Goku stopped before the boy and kneeled next to him pulling out a small green bean and offering it to the boy. The boy just looked at it not sure what his savior wanted.

"Go on. Eat it, I promise it will make you feel better." Goku gave him a comforting smile to show that he meant no harm.

The boy hesitantly took the bean before putting it in his mouth, chewing it. As soon as he swallowed it he felt his strength return to him as his cuts and bruises healed, shocking him and the girl.

"H-how?" The boy asked standing and looking over his arms to see them healed.

"It's called a Senzu Bean. They're special beans that can heal almost any wound, and can also replenish a person's strength and stamina." Goku explained as the boy would be obviously curious about the bean. "By the way my name is Son Goku."

"Thanks for your help Goku-san, my name is Yuuki Rito." Rito thanked Goku as they walked over to the little girl who seemed much calmer now than earlier. "This is my little sister, Yuuki Mikan."

"Thank you for saving brother." Mikan bowed her head lightly getting a small laugh from Goku.

"It wasn't a problem." Goku said scratching his cheek.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Mikan asked hoping to repay the boy who saved them.

Before Goku could answer, his stomach started to growl loudly as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. This got the siblings to chuckle at the boy prompting them to invite him over for dinner.

 **Yuuki Residence**

After returning to their house with Goku, Mikan began preparing for their dinner unaware of the amount a Saiyan can consume. The remainder of dinner was Mikan trying to keep up the pace of making the food as fast as Goku was ingesting it. While this was happening Rito was just watching with an expression that was a mix between disgust and awe at the appetite of the Saiyan.

After dinner the three retired to the living room, Goku sitting on the couch with Rito next to him and Mikan on the recliner off to the side of them. They sat and talked for awhile during which Goku asked where their parents were. The two Yuuki's response was that due to their jobs they were always away from home for long periods of time.

"So Goku-san how long have you been in Sainan?" Mikan asked wanting to know more about their guest.

"I just recently arrived in the city." Goku told them getting them to nod their heads.

"So are you looking for a house?" Rito asked hoping that he'd be able to see his new friend around. Aside from Mikan and a couple of kids at his school he really didn't have that many friends.

"I think I might. The city is really nice." Goku thought for a few moments. He was planning on settling down somewhere and Sainan was a better place than any. "I might build a home outside the city somewhere."

Mikan perked up at this opportunity, Goku was reliable as they had seen and would be able to help them around the house if she got him to stay. Not to mention he would be able to keep Rito inline as his clumsiness was going to get him in trouble at some point.

"You don't have to do that!" Mikan quickly spoke up gaining the Saiyan God's attention. "You can stay here with us, in the guest room."

"I can't ask you to do that. You've guys already done so much for me." Goku replied slightly happy that they offered him a place to sleep.

"No please, I feel like this is the least we can do." Mikan attempted again not thinking how bad her grocery bill was going to be by offering Goku to stay.

Goku sat there in a silent contemplative position as he thought about the offer. If he were to stay with them than he would have to tell the siblings about himself. He only hoped that the people on this Earth were just as accepting of aliens as his own.

Deciding on what he wanted to do, he looked at the siblings and gave them his answer.

"Okay I'll accept your offer…" Goku began getting a couple of cheers from the two only to interrupt the pair. "But there are things that you should know first."

The siblings were caught of guard by the boys seriousness and decided to listen to what he had to say.

"To start things off, I should probably tell you I'm not from this planet." Goku said shocking them again as the information sunk in.

"You… you mean you're an a-alien?" Rito asked surprised and somewhat not believing. "But you look human."

"That is true, my race does resemble humans greatly aside from our tails." Saying that, the two looked as he undid the furry belt only to realize it was the tail of a monkey. "You see my race is know as Saiyans, and we're a warrior race."

"... You being an alien explains how you healed my brother back at the park." Mikan said calmly after a few moments. Her current attitude was not reflected by her brother though.

"How are you so calm about this?" Rito muttered to himself as he remembered the 'magic bean' that he ate.

"Actually Senzu Beans are grown on my Earth." Goku told them confusing the two at the thought of more than one Earth.

"Your Earth? So humans on your Earth are known as Saiyans?" Rito asked with his brow raised, picturing another Earth with people having animal parts.

"Well no… I'm actually from an Earth from another universe. So if you think about it, I'm a double alien." He laughed at the thought.

"Another universe?" Mikan clarified getting a nod from Goku.

"That's right, although I wasn't originally from Earth. I was born on Planet Vegeta before getting sent to Earth as the planet was destroyed from an asteroid." Goku half lied. He didn't want to scare them by saying a space tyrant destroyed his planet and race in fear of them growing to strong. "I was then found by my grandpa Son Gohan."

"Well… I guess that make more sense." Mikan said surprising her brother at how well she was taking the information, before continuing. "But how were you able to get to our universe?"

"I used the dragon balls." Goku said getting a disturbed look from the two. They didn't even want to imagine what that looked like. "There are seven dragon balls in total, and when they are gathered together you can call upon the Eternal Dragon Shenron and make any wish."

"They grant any wish?" Rito asked not believing that a thing was possible.

"Yep. They can even bring people back from the dead." Goku just continued to surprise them.

"They sound really dangerous if someone evil got their hands on them." Mikan said being the rational one of the Yuuki siblings.

'You have no idea.' Goku thought remembering the battle with the Shadow Dragons and Omega Shenron.

"So you used the Dragon balls to send yourself to our universe. Why?" Rito asked the Saiyan.

Goku thought how he should explain it without having to give out his true age yet. They weren't ready to know that he was old enough to be their grandfather.

"I made a promise to a close friend." Goku answered sadly after a few moments of thinking. It's only been five months but it still hurt thinking about Chi-Chi's death.

Mikan sent a heavy look at her brother who flinched under her gaze as he probably brought up painful memories for their guest.

"I'm sorry if my brother brought up any bad memories." Mikan apologized for her brother sending him another look.

"It's nothing for you to apologize for Mikan." Goku replied kindly. "It was just her time."

"Why didn't you use the dragon balls to just bring her back?" Rito questioned him thinking that there was an obvious solution.

"She contracted an incurable illness and asked us not to bring her back." Goku said lightly. Mikan again gave Rito a look as he seemed to just keep upsetting their new friend.

"So… Goku-san. If you're going to be staying with us you should probably attend school with Rito." Mikan changed the subject before Rito could do any more damage.

"Well… I guess it could give me something to do. And give me an understanding of this Earth." Goku thought about how his two sons got an education. Chi-Chi would want him to get one as well.

"That's great! Tomorrow is a Monday so you can head over with Rito to get your paperwork and uniform." Mikan told him, standing up and making her way up the stairs. "I'll prepare the guest room for you and then we can all get some rest.

When Mikan returned she showed Goku to his new room and bid him a good night along with Rito. When they left, he started unpacking some of his gi and saiyan armor to place in the closet. He then prepared for bed as he did some light stretches.

Resting his head on the pillow, he began reminiscing on all the adventures he had and thinking of the ones that are to come. Smiling to himself he began to nod off so he can get up for school.

Morning, Yuuki Residence

Rito woke the next morning still feeling energized from the Senzu Bean that Goku gave him. He would have to ask Goku to lend him some every now and then. Getting out of bed, he got dressed in his school uniform that consisted of a cream colored blazer with white button up shirt and dark green pants. Seeing as he was already for school, Rito made his way down stairs to his kitchen only to be welcomed by a horrid sight.

Goku was sitting at the table with just as much food as last night being quickly shoved into his face. Plates continued to be stacked up as the food disappeared into the black hole known as his stomach. Mikan looked exhausted as she handed Rito his breakfast before collapsing into the seat across from Goku.

Rito sat down and finished his meal fast as to not give Goku the chance to eat it himself. He sat his utensil down Mikan opted to start things off.

"So Goku-san, Rito you know what to do today?" Mikan asked looking at the two.

"I'm going to show Goku-san to the school and take him to the principal's office." Rito replied picking up his bento lunch and putting it in his bag.

"I have to sign up for school!" Goku said now full of energy from Mikan's cooking.

"Good, now I'll see you two when you come home later." Mikan said pushing the two out the door, having more trouble with Goku than Rito.

Looking back at the orange haired boy, Goku waited for him to collect himself from being forced out the door. Dusting himself off Rito motioned for Goku to follow him as they made their way to the school. They chated along the way, mostly Goku asking what school was like since he never went to one. But halfway there they fell into silence as they approached the gates of the school.

When they entered the gates whispers started to spread around the students. Rito felt uncomfortable with all the eyes on him while Goku just looked around to get a feel of the area, ignorant of the chatter of the kids.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know Yuuki-san never walks to school with someone."

"Why is his hair like that?"

"Did that belt just move?"

These were some of the things said as Rito lead Goku to the principal's office and dropping him off. They waved bye before Rito made his way to his class.

Rito sat in his class waiting for the teacher to come in and start off the day. Goku was the talk of the class as Rito listened to the other kids discuss his alien friend before class started. The door opened as the teacher walked in quitting down the class before standing at the head of the room.

"Class we have a new student joining us so be polite." The teacher told them before motioning towards the door. "You can come in now."

Rito saw the same spiky black hair of his friend as he stepped into the room. His clothes changed to the cream blazer and green pants, standard boys uniform. His tail was wrapped around his waist, and how he got a pair of pants with a hole for his tail, he'll never know nor want too.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher asked getting a nod from the boy.

"My name is Son Goku, I like fighting and eating, while I hate people who take use their strength to harm others. It's nice to meet you." Goku finished with a bow to the class before turning back to the teacher.

"Thank you Goku-san, now you can take the open seat at the back of the class." The teacher said getting a nod from Goku as he walked his way back to his seat while the students eyes followed him.

When he was walking down the row of seats, he didn't hear a couple guys chuckling as a foot from one of the other students stuck out right in his path. Being oblivious to the protruding limb, Goku literally fell for it as he tripped over the foot. Stopping his descent to the ground with his hand, Goku flipped into the air landing crouched on a student's desk.

"Whoa that was close!" Goku said getting off the desk, he noticed the class was staring wide eyed at him making him a little unnerved.

"Y-you got me! I fell pretty far, didn't I?!" Goku said scratching the back of his neck embarrassed that he was already bringing this much attention to himself, and it was only the first day.

The teacher stared at him for a second before clearing his throat and getting on with the class. He didn't even know the students were to busy whispering about the new 'ninja' student, as they were dubbing him.

"Psst. Rito, did you see that?" One of Rito's friends, Kenichi Saruyama, leaned over and whispered to Rito. "There's no way that he just tripped, it was so awesome!"

"It was pretty cool." Rito agreed already knowing what Goku was.

Goku was trying to pay attention to the teacher and do his best as a student, but the teachers monotone voice was lulling him to sleep. Putting his head down, he let dreamland whisk him away, the teacher none the wiser to none of his class paying attention.

This is how Goku spent his days on this new Earth. He would go to school with Rito for most of the day before returning to the Yuuki home to train while waiting for Mikan's cooking, then it was to bed for him to do the same wake up and start over. Any free time he got was spent either eating and talking with Rito, Mikan, and his classmates, or training outside of the city as to not cause any disturbance or suspicion.

Thanks to his training with Whis, he was prepared for whatever fighter Universe 4 could send at him and his new home. Little did he know that most of the trouble would not come from a fighter...

* * *

 **And that was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed and until next time. Again please leave your thoughts as I would love to see what I could do better too make the the experience more enjoyable. Until next time.**


	2. Successful Escape

**Welcome back. Not much to say beside that the second chapter is now up so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own any of the Dragon Ball series and To Love-Ru**

* * *

"Rito! Goku-kun! Get up or you'll be late!"

A boy with black hair that stuck out at odd angles, slowly opened his eyes. Sitting up in bed, the boy stretched his arms above his head and let out a yawn. Getting out from under the sheet, he moved over towards his closet and pulled out his clothes; the standard cream colored blazer, white button up shirt, and green plaid pants.

Putting on his uniform Goku inspected that everything was in in order. The saiyan didn't want a repeat of two years ago when he first made his appearance in school, a girl who was known as the 'Tyrant of the Hall' had berated him for having his uniform not in proper etiquette. Since that day Goku made sure to wear his uniform right as to not be yelled at again. He could swear that the girl was already on her way to being like a mini Chi-Chi.

Releasing a sigh seeing that he wouldn't be yelled at, Goku reached back into the closet and pulled of a capsule containing one of his gi. The years he spent with the Yuuki siblings he would run off after school to train, before returning to have dinner with his friends. On Fridays he would take a break per Mikan's request so she and her brother can spend time with him. During weekends and times off from school, Goku would disappear with some of his clothes and wouldn't contact them during those times, simply leaving with a 'See you guys'. Goku then would return in time for school and act as if he didn't go missing.

The first time he did this Rito and Mikan had come close to calling the cops in worry for their friend before he just returned and asked what dinner was going to be. For making them worry, Mikan cut Goku's dinner to half of what he normally ate, getting complaints from the boy as he tried to justify his actions.

Even though Mikan had gotten him to agree to tell them when he was leaving, she never found out where he headed. Herself and Rito tried to follow him once and waited till he walked out the door. A minute later they opened it and searched the area only to come up short, not knowing that he used Instant Transmission to quickly get to his destination.

Grabbing what he needed for school Goku made his way out of the guest room which became his room after moving in. Shutting the door behind him at the same time Rito walked out of his room.

"Morning Goku-san." Rito barely had his eyes open and his movements were sluggish as he made his way down to the kitchen with Goku.

"Morning. Hey you feeling alright? It looks like you didn't get enough sleep." Goku pointed out to Rito who only nodded in response.

Walking into the kitchen the two are greeted by the sight of a table stacked with food for the three, mostly for Goku. Mikan was over by the counter making bentos for the two. If one were too look closely they could tell which was for whom. Rito's was just a regular sized bento with a green cloth wrapped around it, Goku's was a large bento box with four equal size bentos stacked above it. To finish it off they were all wrapped in one large orange cloth.

They both sat down at the table after giving their greetings to Mikan. Goku didn't hesitate digging into the plates before him while Rito and Mikan slowly ate theirs. Goku finished his first and watched as the siblings ate their meals.

Mikan seeing an opportunity to mess with her brother looked up from her food and leaned over to Goku, cupping her mouth as if to whisper something.

"Hey Goku-kun you know who Rito's crush is right?" Mikan spoke loud enough so Rito could hear their conversation.

"He has a crush?" Goku asked not really staying around long enough to notice.

Rito looked nervously between the two. He didn't want Goku too know of his crush on Sairenji Haruna, if Goku found out he might slip up and mention it to her. Thinking about it now, it might be better if Goku knew. Rito looked up to the alien as he was strong dependable and was able to express his feelings honestly. Goku was someone he hoped to be and in his belief, when he finally asks out Sairenji-chan he would have made a step closer to being like Goku.

"Of course he does. Have you never seen him act weird while in school?" Mikan continued as she snuck a glance at Rito who was sweating slightly.

Goku thought about all the times he hung out with Rito in school. Rito would often not pay attention to class and his eyes would wander to a short purple haired girl. He would also try to follow her with a letter in his hands but would often get stopped by an unworldly force. He was once hit by a bus and ran over by a herd of elephants. There wasn't even a vehicle in sight before the bus hit him, and Goku had no idea where the elephants came from.

"Now that you mention it, he does seem to lose focus in class…" Goku leaned his head back trying to remember the girl's name. He knows that he spoke to her a few times before, a purple haired girl? He only knows one person with the color of violet for their natural hair color and that was Sairenji Haruna. Wait. "Rito you have a crush on Haruna?"

Rito was having a mini freak-out in his seat has he watched his best friend figure out who his crush was. Now that Goku found out he might end up telling her before he got the chance to confess. But seeing as the jig was up, Rito resigned to his fate and the teasing from Mikan that was sure to follow.

"Yes…" Rito trailed off as he looked down at his now empty plate before meeting Goku's eyes. "Goku-san promise me that you won't tell her."

"Okay sure I won't tell." Rito sighed in relief knowing Goku won't go back on what he said.

"Is Onii-chan afraid that Goku-kun might scare away Haruna-chan." Mikan teased, getting Rito to shake his head furiously.

"Goku-san shouldn't we be going!" The orange haired boy called out in a hurry grabbing his bento and marching for the door.

"Oh you're right…" Goku stood up and grabbed his bentos, tossing it over his shoulder. He made his way after Rito, slipping on his shoes when he reached the door. "See ya Mikan!"

Walking out into the sun Goku took a breath of fresh air as he relaxed and followed Rito. Catching up to the boy they walked in silence enjoying the sound of nothing before reaching the school gates. Rito was content before he caught the sight of a brown tail waving back and forth lazily in the wind behind Goku. Goku was humming to himself ignorant of Rito once again while trying to capture his attention.

Rito was trying to get Goku's attention before the sound of a group of girls made itself present. They had little time before someone where to see Goku's secret. Thinking fast, Rito ran up behind Goku and grabbed his tail hiding it from the girls that passed. They stared weirdly at Goku who stopped in his tracks staring wide eyed head of him.

"Goku-san you forgot to wrap your tail!" Rito whispered quickly while simultaneously letting go of the tail when he saw the girls walk away.

When the appendage was released it wrapped itself around Goku's waist on instinct. Goku sighed as the wave of pain washed away, no matter how much he trained, his tail would always be a weak point. Even if Rito's grip on it wasn't enough to cause harm, it still had his body cease up without much of a struggle.

"Hehe. I must of forgot." Goku chuckled as they continued along their way to the school.

When they reached the entrance the two put their shoes away and put on the school mandatory ones before heading to class. Their morning classes went on casually as Rito kept glancing at Haruna and Goku trying to take notes while keeping up with the teacher's lecture.

 **Sainan High, Hallway, End of School, Universe 4**

' _Sairenji-chan…'_ Rito dreamily thought as he peered around a corner watching the girl of dreams chat with her friends. ' _Today is the day. I'll finally ask you to be my girlfriend!'_

Rito was about to approach her before two people made their presence known behind him.

"Finally going to ask her out?" Kenichi asked as he stood behind him causing Rito to scream in shock. Grasping his chest trying to calm himself from the heart attack he experienced, Rito turned around to see his two friends. Looking at the two he saw a huge grin plastered on his face and Goku smiling at him with his arms crossed.

"What the hell?!" Rito yelled at the two gaining the attention of the other students in the hallway including Haruna's group. Rito shuffled around in embarrassment as Haruna walked by them not paying them much attention after his outburst. Goku watched as she walked away wondering how and when Rito was going to confess his feelings to her.

"You know Kenichi is right. You should tell her soon Rito." Goku threw in his two cents worth.

Rito knew what Goku and Kenichi were saying was true and he knew that today was the day that he confessed his true feelings to Sairenji-chan. With refounded determination Rito pulled out a small sealed envelope and held it tight in his hands.

"You guys are right! Today is the day Sairenji-chan will know exactly how I feel!" Rito exclaimed getting a cheer from his two friends.

"That's the spirit!" Goku clapped him on the back while pushing him forward to follow after her.

Goku watched as Rito followed Haruna outside before moving over to the window to watch his friend. Somehow Rito made it out before her and stood in her path before the gates, she still didn't notice him as she was reading a paper in her hands.

Rito was shaking in his spot as he watched Haruna approached him. He held the letter before him trying to hide the fact that his arms were shaking wildly. His heart was pounding in his ears as Goku and Kenichi's encouragement fled from his mind. He thought nervously at how Haruna would respond, one of them would involved Haruna's foot contacting his family jewels.

Haruna kept moving forward none the wiser to the boys troubles as he tried to work up the nerve to confess. His time was wasting away each second and he knew that his chance would be wasted if he didn't act now, so taking a few deep breaths to calm himself he prepared for whatever her answer would be.

"Saire-"

Looking up from the paper she was looking at a moment ago, Haruna stared ahead of her at the empty spot where she thought someone had called out to her from. Looking around a bit she blinked before continuing to walk home from school.

"Strange, I thought someone called me." Haruna mumbled not noticing a bush off to the side rustle.

Rito hid behind the bush as he watched Haruna walk off the school grounds. He was breathing heavy while looking at the envelope meant for his crush.

' _I… I couldn't do it!'_ Rito yelled in his head while he tightly closed his eyes. ' _Why can't I do it! Something either stops me from telling her or I can't.'_

Rito was to caught up in his mental berating of himself to notice Goku standing behind him looking over the bush. He was waiting till Rito finally noticed him before they started walking home. It was a little after they started walking when he realized that Goku was wearing his orange fighting gi and blue weighted shirt underneath. Seeing as Goku has changed that would mean he would be leaving to go train instead of heading right home.

"Why?" Rito sighed as he looked down at his feet asking himself and Goku.

"'Why' what?" Goku asked not knowing exactly what Rito was asking about.

"Why couldn't I tell Sairenji-chan?" Rito kept thinking back to when he ran to the bushes after screaming her name. "I'll never be able to tell her, will I?"

"Don't talk like that." Goku tried to cheer the boy up while patting his back. He didn't really know what Rito was going through because he promised to Chi-Chi at a young age that they'ed get married. He didn't remember the promise at first when they meet years later but they still got married. He was just telling Rito what he thinks would be right.

"But I mean it! I never will be able to ask Sairenji-chan to go out with me!" He exclaimed foolishly believing what he was saying.

"Maybe it's just timing." Goku said thinking of a reason why Rito can never tell her. "Maybe you just need to tell her when no one else is around."

Rito thought about what his friend told him gaining some hope that he still had a chance to confess his feelings to Haruna. Maybe they would run into each other on their way to or from school, or maybe in the hallways. There are tons of chances that he could run into her without anyone to witness him spilling out his heart for her.

"How about this…" Goku stopped and raised a finger accentuating his point getting Rito to look at him expectantly. "Next time we see her you tell her how you feel, and if there are people around I'll clear them out."

Rito was happy that his friend would do something to help him get Haruna. So with his new found resolve he agreed with Goku's plan and waved goodbye to him and heading home. Goku said his goodbye and waited for Rito round the corner before he started walking in the direction of the edge of the city. Powering up his Ki, Goku soared into the air and made his way to his usual training ground. Arriving towards a clearing, he set himself on the ground and started his stretching. The area was far enough away from the city that no one would feel the aftershock of his attacks, and was out of view of anyone who tried to follow him. At the edge of the clearing was small stream where he would catch his dinner and take a bath during a holiday.

Finishing off his stretches Goku started off his training with a few combos. Going from punches to a series of kicks in a second and repeating. These times were peaceful for Goku as the Earth was just a planet that would harbor aliens that wanted to escape from their old lives. The nurse at his school, Ryoko Mikado was one, when he had to have a 'mandatory' check up he confronted her about it. She didn't tell him much aside from what she was doing on Earth, she was a doctor for any aliens that came to Earth seeking help. He then told her about his heritage which she believed after seeing his tail and declaring 'A horn dog like you can't possible lie to me'. He was confused what she meant by that but didn't pry. Now when ever he had a problem that required seeing a doctor, he would go to her and pay for the check ups with senzu beans, and on occasion she would try to grope his arms.

"Okay next I'll work on holding the Super Saiyan Go-" Goku began before he felt a massive Ki make its presence known in the Earth's orbit. There were four in total, the strongest being slightly weaker than Gohan. The other three were powerful as well but not as strong. One of them felt too peaceful too hurt anyone so he focused on the other three.

Taking a few more moments to observe them, he decided that they were no threat to the planet but stopped his training there to make sure that he wouldn't somehow bring a threat to this Earth. He would rather fight without Rito, Mikan, or anyone else on Earth being put in danger. With his mind set he placed two fingers to his head and used Instant Transmission to appear before the Yuuki residence.

Walking inside the house he caught the attention of Mikan who was sat on the couch reading a magazine. She was surprised to see him back so soon from his training, he usually returned a little after she started making dinner. She was still happy to see him home early though, talking to him was just as fun as teasing Rito about his crush. Mikan put down what she was reading and approached Goku who smiled at her.

"Goku-kun what are you doing home so early?" Mikan asked as she started sniffing the air.

"It's not that early, it's dark outside." Goku replied nonchalantly.

"Ya well you smell. Go take a bath and I'll start making dinner." Mikan ordered him as she walked into the kitchen.

Raising an arm to smell himself, Goku recoiled at the stench before rushing towards the bathroom. Entering the room he quickly disrobed and entered the tub. After cleaning himself of the stench and thoroughly washing his tail, he leaned back and closed his eyes. He lost track of time when he started sensing all the Ki around him, he just followed each one be it a human, animal or a plant. Goku felt happy that the planet was peaceful, even if his saiyan genes were telling him to go out and find strong opponents. Still peace was something Goku loved and he would do anything to preserve.

As Goku started humming he was oblivious to the bubbles that began to form in the middle of his bath. They began to increase as a bright light started to form getting Goku's attention as he felt a Ki vastly building up in front of him. Opening his eyes he was blinded by a bright light, covering his eyes with one arm he reached out in front of him grabbing something soft in his hands. When he squeezed the object he got a very female moan in response.

Opening his eyes Goku saw a girl with long pink hair that reached the small of her back. She had a cheerful smile on her face as she stretched her arms above her head pushing her chest further into his hand. As she opened her emerald eyes to the feeling of someone grabbing her chest she ended up looking into the eyes of a boy her age.

"Hi." She greeted with a wide smile.

"Hello." Goku returned the courtesy before stepping out of the tub. As he got out the girl couldn't help but notice the monkey tail connected to the end of his spin.

Goku put on a fresh new gi before heading down to the kitchen to see Mikan preparing their dinner. Getting her attention she stopped what she was doing and washed her hands before turning to him.

"Hey Goku-kun. Dinner won't be ready for a couple more minutes." Mikan told him drying her hands off.

"Mikan did you or Rito bring a friend over?" Goku asked wondering if the girl was invited over for dinner and he walked in while she was preparing to get a bath.

Mikan gave him a curious look before shaking her head no. Goku just hummed to himself before heading back towards the bathroom seeing it now empty. Searching for her Ki in the house, he found her in his room, what was weird for him was that it was the same Ki from earlier. It was to peaceful and innocent that he didn't have too worry about her being a threat, then again Majin Buu acted innocent, and he killed every human on earth.

Entering his room, Goku was greeted to the sight of the girl sitting on his bed with only a towel wrapped around her form. She was quietly ringing out her hair while humming to herself, she didn't notice that Goku entered until he shut the door.

"Oh… I'm borrowing your towel." The girl said smiling at Goku.

"That's alright. I didn't need it miss…" Goku trailed off waiting to hear the girls name.

"I'm Lala." She answered him simply before staring at him expectantly.

"Nice to meet you Lala. My names Son Goku." Goku introduced himself before putting his hand on his chin in thought. He contemplated on calling her out on being an alien, she doesn't seem the type to freak when a secret was let out. So he was just going to be direct. "What planet are you from Lala?"

Lala's eyes widened for a second before she smiled again and stood up walking over to Goku. She stopped before him and turned around raising the towel, Goku was going to look away before he caught sight of something interesting. A black tail that ended in a heart shape tip protruded from her tailbone. It was waving around showing the girls current mood, Lala then turned around smiling brightly at Goku.

"I'm from Planet Deviluke. Goku-kun how could you tell I was an alien?" Lala asked him knowing that he didn't see her tail before a moment ago.

"Your Ki is different from a human's." Goku told her getting an 'oh' from the girl. "How and why did you appear in my bath?"

"How... I used this..." Lala held up her hand and showed a silver bracelet that looked like some weird animal. "Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun!"

Goku examined the bracelet thinking that it was something that Bulma would make. He returned his attention to the girl as she began to explain her invention to him.

"It can warp someone to any random location from a short distance. The only problem with it is that it can only transport organic matter." Lala finished with a sigh as she started thinking about how to fix the obvious bug.

"That's why you're naked?" Goku asked crossing his arms and getting a nod from Lala. "But why did you use it?"

Lala gained a troubled look as she stared at the bracelet. Goku didn't say anything and waited for the girl to continue.

"I'm being chased…" Lala said softly. Goku's eyes widened when he heard that fact. "I used Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun on their ship to escape… that's when I appeared in your bathroom."

' _So those guys from earlier are after this girl…'_ Goku thought as he stared at Lala in sympathy. Lala though was staring at the brown belt around Goku's waist. She saw the tail in the bathroom and was curious as to what the boy was.

"Do all humans have monkey tails?" Lala asked pointing towards the appendage wrapped around his waist.

"No, I'm also an alien." Goku unwrapped his tail and showed it to her as she began to examine it.

"Even though I have a tail, I won't transform during a full moon." Lala said cheerfully before taking a thinking pose which Goku thought was cute. "Do you transform on a full moon?"

Before Goku could answer her, the window in his room opened and a small white 'thing' with swirling eyes entered his room screaming Lala-sama. The two looked at the object as it flew into Lala's open arms, she then hugged the object while her tail started two sway happily behind her.

"Peke!" Lala hugged Peke close to her as it did the same. "I'm so glad you managed to escape Peke!"

"Yes Lala-sama, I used the confusion of your disappearance to escape." Peke told her master before looking over towards Goku who watched the two with a happy smile. "Who is this buffoon, Lala-sama?"

"This is Goku-kun, he lives here!" Lala said as Peke gave her greetings to the man as he just examined Peke from top to bottom.

"Lala what is Peke?" Goku asked not sure of what, Peke was. It didn't look like another alien species… could it be some kind of android.

"Peke is a costume robot that I made." Goku mouthed what she said still not understanding what a 'costume robot' was. "Peke can you please…"

"Right Lala-sama." Peke got what she was asking and started to glow. Lala ditched the towel, showing her naked body to Goku as he turned his head to give her privacy. "Dress form."

Goku didn't know what happened next, but when he thought it was safe to look back he saw Lala dressed in form fitting clothes that resembled what Peke wore. To top it off she wore a hat with wings and swirled eyes that resembled Peke's head.

"How is it Lala-sama? Is it too tight?" Peke's voice came from the hat peeling Goku's eyes off of Lala's new attire. He was lucky that neither of them caught him staring.

"Its perfect, thanks Peke." Lala then turned her attention to Goku and started taking up different poses. "What do you think Goku-kun?"

"It really suits you." He admitted getting Lala to spin around happily. Goku could admit that the girl was really cute and her personality was something that brought a smile to his face.

Before anything else could be said, Goku tensed when he sensed two powerful Ki approach his room. Grabbing Lala's arm, he pulled her behind him just as two men in black suits with matching glasses entered his room through the open window. They also had tails like Lala but they ended in a spear tip. Goku was ready for a fight but then remembered where he was, he couldn't fight in the house in risk of dragging Rito and Mikan into it.

"What a troublesome lady. I should have restricted your movements even if it meant tying your hands and feet until we left Earth…" One of the guys said as they looked past Goku at Lala. Lala stiffened when she saw the men before she gained a serious expression on her face.

"Peke... " Lala said softly, unnerving her clothing.

"Y-yes Lala-sama?"

"Didn't I tell you to be careful about people following you?" Lala asked getting a shaky yes in response. "Geez you stupid robot! Now every plan went down the drain!"

Goku glanced behind him seeing Lala shake her arms in exasperation. He smiled finding it quite funny before returning his gaze to the two men. The two men approached Lala not acknowledging Goku's presence.

"La-lala-sama why not use the bracelet again?" Peke stammered out trying to find a solution to their problem.

"I can't, after I use the bracelet once, it takes a whole day to recharge its energy." Lala was literally backed into a corner with only Goku between her and the two men.

Hearing their small conversation Goku knew that it was his time to intervene. He stood his ground and held out a hand getting the two men to stop and look at him.

"I'm sorry but I won't let you take her." The two guards looked at the boy in slight shock now officially realizing that he was their.

"Goku-kun…" Lala whispered watching the boy she just meet proclaim that he wouldn't let them get to her.

"Move human what's going on here is beyond your understanding." One of the assailants demanded.

Goku backed up closer to Lala as the guard smirked thinking that he scared off the boy. As Goku got closer to Lala, he prepared to use a quick Instant Transmission to the nearest unpopulated place.

"Goku-kun?" Lala was confused why he was bringing two fingers up to his forehead. Turning around he gave her a son grin before reaching his hand out to her. She looked at the hand before back up to his smiling face. A light dusting of red covered her cheeks before taking his hand.

"We'll handle this somewhere else." Goku said looking back at the two suited men confusing them. It then shocked them as Lala and Goku disappeared from the room using without a trace.

 **Sainan City, Park, Universe 4**

Goku and Lala reappeared seconds later in the middle of a park. Taking a look around, Goku smiled seeing that no one was around before he started stretching, preparing for his fight. Lala was staring flabbergasted that they were not in Goku's room anymore. Looking herself over she was even more astonished that Peke was still on her instead of her being naked. She immediately ran up to Goku and started asking question after question getting Goku to chuckle lightly.

"How did you do that?" Lala was hoping from one foot to the other with a large smile on her face.

"I used a technique called Instant Transmission." He told her with a smile. Seeing her mouth the word repeatedly he couldn't help but chuckle more at the girls curious nature.

"But Goku… why?" She asked calming down and getting a little serious while lowering her head. "Why did you help me?"

"Because you were in danger and needed help." Goku replied truthfully. "I also haven't had a fun fight in a while."

Lala thought about his answer before they heard two people approach from the entrance of the park. Goku got in his turtle hermit stance while Lala adopted a worried look when she saw that the two caught up so fast.

"We told you not to interfere." The man with blonde hair said glaring heavily at Goku.

"How couldn't I, when you were threatening Lala's freedom right in front of me." He returned the glare full force.

"If you're looking for a for a fight Earthling then you found one. We did ask nicely." With that the two sprinted at the boy who moved in front of Lala, ready to receive their assault and return it full force.

The two reached Goku at the same time and started throwing out high speed punches. Lala was worried that the two would really hurt or far worse kill Goku, but all the doubt left as she saw Goku block each punch with his forearms. She was surprised to see a wide smile on his face as he managed to make the two jump back to gain some distance.

"That wasn't bad, now it's my turn!" Goku called out moving fast towards his two opponents. When he got in front of them, Goku disappeared shocking the two as he reappeared behind them. The closer of the two threw a punch only for it to go through him shocking the group.

"Goku-kun!" Lala called out as she saw the man's fist go through the boy. To their surprise, he disappeared before the same guy had his legs kicked out from under him. Goku stood up looking down at the man before looking at the other guy. He smirked before dashing towards him, Goku slammed his elbow at him only for the guy to catch it, grunting from the force behind the attack.

They began to trade blows, none successfully landing on Goku due to his superior speed and experience. The assailant wasn't so lucky as he received most of Goku's attacks, barely blocking some of the more powerful ones. The man Goku tripped got up and ran towards his back aiming to hit him while he wasn't paying attention.

Goku anticipating this moved around behind the guy making it seem like he disappeared, Goku then delivered a sharp kick to the man's spine launching him into his partner. Lala was amazed at the fight happening before her, she could barely follow Goku's movement and his attack were even more powerful then the two chasing her.

The assailants slowly stood up from the ground, panting from the damage that they received from what they thought was a human. They were staring at Goku for a couple moments before looking past him at Lala causing Goku to tense, thinking they were going to target her.

"Lala-sama please quit this now…" One of them begged getting a confused look from Goku who still didn't know why they were after Lala. "Please stop running away and come home."

Goku was shocked when he heard that Lala had run away from home. He regained his composer a moment later, who was he to judge why she ran away. All that mattered is that she didn't want to go back.

"I don't want to!" Lala yelled at the two men. "I've had enough! I don't care if I'm a successor or whatever! I'm tired of meeting future husband candidates every day!"

"But Lala-sama… this is your father's will." The two argued back weakly.

"I don't care about Daddy!" Lala pulled out a flip phone and started to press random buttons on it. "Go Vacuum-kun!"

What appeared from Lala's phone was an octopus shaped machine the size of house floating above the group. It had two glowing yellow eyes and a mouth that protruded from the rest of the machine.

"Crap! It's one of Lala-sama's inventions!" The men yelled as they started to back away.

"Go suck them up!" Lala commanded the machine getting it to open up its hatch and start sucking up anything in its path. The two men were immediately pulled inside the machine from the force of the suction.

Goku had already retreated into the air above the invention before it had a chance to catch him as well. He watched with a curious look as the octopus sucked up benches, trashcans, and branches. It was pulling in anything that was not held down onto the ground. The machine then started pulling up trees and everything that was still stuck to the ground, which included the ground as well. Seeing the damage the machine was causing, Goku turned to look at Lala who hovered in the air beside her invention with the help of Peke.

"Lala you can turn it off now!" Goku called out over the wind. Lala didn't respond as she stared at her invention with a hand on her cheek and contemplative look on her face.

"What's wrong Lala-sama?" Peke asked her worried as to why she was so silent.

"Hmm… this… how do I stop it?" Lala asked herself getting a chuckle from Goku at how cute she looked.

"I'm sorry but I have to destroy your invention Lala." Goku said before landing on the ground before the machine, fighting against the pull of its suction.

"Goku-kun…?" Lala was curious as to what he would do and worried that he might get hurt.

Cupping his hands, he pulled them to his side and started to gather energy for one of his favorite attacks. Peke picked up on the change of energy levels and looked at Goku in wonder, before stating her observation to her master.

"... A massive amount of energy is building up in his hands." Peke stated as Lala continued to watch, her eyes not leaving Goku's form. She did not want to miss what he was going to do next.

" **Ka** -" Goku started off his chant as a blue light began to form in his hands.

" **Me** -" The blue light grew larger as it outgrew Goku's hands and continued to grow.

" **Ha** -" Lala's inventions suction was diverted from Goku as wind pressure started to build around him.

" **Me** -" Finally the solid ball of concentrated energy reached its full growth as it shined brighter then before.

" **HAAAA**!" Goku threw his palms forward, releasing the pent up energy outward. The attack shot forwards at great speed before coming into contact with the octopus. Goku's attack pushed the machine high into the sky above Sainan before piercing through and rising higher. The machine exploded when the attack made its exit through its back, causing debris to rain down over the park.

When Goku's Kamehameha reached its limit of ascension, it exploded in a bright blue light shining over the city. Lala looked on in amazement at the destructive power of the attack before landing in front of Goku who had a huge smile on his face.

"That was awesome Goku-kun!" Lala cheered while she started acting out his technique, and claiming how cool it looked.

Goku smiled before he started to freak out when he realized where he was. Mikan would be pissed that he missed dinner and just left without telling them where he had gone. He turned around and started to run back to his house waving at a curious Lala.

"I'll see ya around Lala!" Goku called out before disappearing into the night.

Lala just looked off into the direction where Goku ran off to. Peke was confused as to what her master was thinking and decided to voice her thoughts.

"Is there something wrong Lala-sama?" Peke asked as Lala replied with a head shake.

"Nothings wrong Peke. I'm just thinking that I found the person I was looking."

* * *

 **And that was the second chapter. Hoped you enjoyed and I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can.**


	3. Hunger

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Dragon Ball or To Love-Ru**

* * *

 _*GROWL*_

"Why…" Goku whined as his stomach growled for the umpteenth since the night he rescued Lala. "Mikan even forbade me from eating my lunch until lunch break."

Goku and Rito were walking to school on their usual path. It was more like Rito was walking with a trudging Goku trailing behind, his lunch was held over Rito's shoulder just incase Goku got tempted to disobey the girl's orders. Rito still could feel Goku's eyes on his back as they made their way to school.

"Can you blame her?" Rito looked over his shoulder towards the saiyan. "You left the house without telling either of us again."

"I had a good reason."

"Not to mention there were those explosions and sirens going off last night." Rito pointed out.

"It's nothing I couldn't handle. I was just helping a friend." Goku sighed as he explained what he was up to that night.

"That's what you've been saying but Mikan and I got worried, you may be strong but you're not invincible." Rito stated surprising Goku at how mature he was taking the situation. He sighed once more before remembering the night he returned home.

 **Last Night**

 _Goku was running back home with the slight hope that Mikan wouldn't notice he was gone. He didn't realise how much time had passed as he was caught up in his fight with the two goons trying to take Lala. He may have not been using the full extent of his strength, he wasn't even using 10% of his base form. But it was the first time in 2 years since he had fought someone who could hold their own._

 _Approaching the front door Goku grabbed the handle before stopping dead in his tracks. "Maybe I could sneak in through my window…"_

 _Goku trailed off as he backed up slowly and made his way around to his window. Slowly levitating up to the window, he grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up. When he looked into his room he was greeted by the angry face of Mikan_

" _H-hello Mikan…"_

" _Hello Goku-kun." Mikan's reply was almost to sweet for Goku._

" _C-can I come in?" He was physically sweating as Mikan rested her head on her hand._

" _I don't know. I remember greeting Goku-kun when he returned from training… but he was in the house when I last saw him. So I don't know why you would be asking to to come_ _back_ _inside."_

 _Goku sweat dropped as Mikan placed her free hand on his head and pushed lazely, causing Goku to lose his hold on the ledge and fall to the ground. Looking up, Goku's view of the night sky was blocked as Mikan leaned out the window._

" _You're sleeping outside tonight Goku-"_

" _That's fine but you should know I was just helping a friend. She needed help and I couldn't just stand by."_

 _Mikan's eye twitched when Goku mentioned 'she'. Feeling her anger rise a bit, Mikan decided to increase her punishment._

" _So you skipped dinner to see a girl?" Mikan growled._

" _Well… yes but… I can still come in and have my serving, right?" He was praying Mikan would have mercy on him._

" _No, you wanted to skip dinner to meet a girl so you can sleep outside without dinner." With that Mikan slammed the window shut leaving an even more shocked Goku._

" _What! Mikan come on! I'm sorry!" Goku got on his knees and folded his hands. "Please Mikan, I'm sorry."_

 _The saiyan waited for any response given by the younger girl… he waited… maybe she was grabbing some food for him... Nothing. Goku pouted to himself before falling onto his back and stared up into the night sky. Sure he might be excited now that things were starting to get interesting on this new Earth. But what does he care, he was hungry._

 **Present**

"Still Mikan was taking it a little too far…" Rito trailed off thinking about how breakfast was that morning.

"A little! She ate hers right in front of me and never broke eye contact!" Goku during breakfast was sat across the table from a smiling Mikan as she ate more than her usual serving. Like he said, Mikan never broke eye contact the whole time and when Goku and Rito had to leave, she followed him to the door her gaze never leaving the back of his head.

Goku could swear that she was staring into his very soul. Mikan could be very scary when she wanted to, she could possibly scare piccolo if given the opportunity.

"Rito please, you gotta give me my lunch… I'm starving to death." Goku whined as he picked up his pace to walk next to his friend. "Come on just a bite…"

"I can't, Mikan will most likely tease me relentlessly if I gave you food." Rito said trying to tune out Goku's attempts to get some of his lunch.

"Please Rito I ne-" Goku stopped when he looked ahead of them. Walking just a block ahead of the two was a girl named Haruna Sairenji, or better known as Rito's crush.

Rito stopped as he saw the same person as his best friend. His heart started to beat fast as he watched her walking just a block away from him. He was getting nervous before he remembered the promise that Goku made to him the other day. Seeing as she was walking alone that means he could have a shot at telling her what he waited so long to tell her. Before Rito could continue forward, Goku stepped in his way.

"Rito you remember what we talked about right?" Goku got a nod in response telling him to continue. "So you tell her now with no one around and I can take my lunch and go head to school…"

Rito pulled Goku's lunch away from his grasp getting an audible whine from Goku. "I'm sorry Goku-san but you know what Mikan said."

"That's fine then."

"W-what?" Rito was put off on how easily Goku gave up, he would usually never give up when it came to food. Unless an angry Mikan was involved.

"I said it's fine. Also…"

"Also?" Rito was sweating nervously at what Goku could be planning. He just knew it was going to be bad.

"Hey…" Goku called out shocking Rito who stared ahead. "Haruna!"

"What! Goku-san I'm not mentally prepared for this!" Rito's words went unnoticed by Goku as he called the girl. Said girl stopped walking and turned to see Goku and Rito behind her, though her eyes lingered on Rito longer.

"Haruna come over here for a moment!" Goku waved her over which she did with only a little hesitation.

"Yes Son-san, Yuuki-kun?" Rito was trying to think of what to say as he stumbled over his words.

"Rito here wants to tell you something." Goku pushed Rito forward to stand before Haruna.

"He does?" Haruna asked giving Rito her full attention as he continued to find the right thing to say.

"Yep well I'll see you two at school, bye!" Goku ran off waving to them as he raced to Sainan High.

Haruna watched as Rito was stuttering over every word that it was incomprehensible to both her and Rito himself. " _Come on Rito tell her! This is your chance just ask her!"_ Rito took a deep breath confusing Haruna who stood and watched curious as to what he wanted to say.

"I… I…" Rito closed his eyes and didn't notice that Haruna lost focus as she saw someone descend from the sky in front of her. "Since the first time I saw you I liked you…" Rito bowed before his crush. "Please go out with me!"

Moments passed without an answer. Risking a glance Rito opened one eye and peered ahead. He saw a pair of curvaceous thighs that he was sure did not belong to Haruna. Opening his other eye, Rito looked up to see a girl with long pink hair and green eyes smile down at him. Rito froze in shock that he just unintentionally confessed to a girl he didn't even know. He was to caught up in shock that he wasn't prepared for the girl's reply.

"I'm flattered… but I already have someone I'm interested in, sorry." Lala replied sweetly as she looked at the boy.

Rito just continued to looked ahead in shock and noticed that Haruna was no longer where he last saw her. Having just confessed to a girl he didn't know only to be flat out rejected caused Rito to deflate. He simply just walked past the girl and slowly made his way to school, feeling defeated.

Lala watched the boy leave in obvious disappointment of just being rejected. She just didn't understand, she thought she heard Goku's voice a few moments ago and when she arrived he was nowhere to be seen. Could he have used that Instant Transmission technique he showed her last night?

"Peke where did Goku go?" Lala asked her clothing getting a slight hum in response.

"His energy is coming from the direction that boy was heading in." Peke responded.

Lala was about to take off back into the air before she noticed an orange cloth wrapped around a couple of boxes. The boy must have dropped it during his confession. Looking at the object Lala decided to take it along with her on a whim. Moving slowly through the air with the boxed lunch, Lala contemplated on what she would say to Goku when she sees him.

"Lala-sama are you sure you want to go through with this?" Peke asked wondering if her creator was thinking strait.

"Of course. He was nice and was able to take out Zastin's group of goons." Lala adopted a solemn look as she placed a hand over her heart. "I'm more than sure Peke!"

Peke reluctantly chose to accept her answer and kept silent as she monitored the alien in question's energy.

 **Space Craft, Earth's Orbit**

"... I see that you couldn't even handle her." A man sat atop a large chair with controls on the arms. All one could tell of this man's appearance was that he was wearing a set of what looked like medieval armor. The rest of his features were hidden by shadows making him more intimidating. "A princess got the best of you?"

"N-no Zastin-sama. In the end it was the princess who got the better of us…" The men standing in front of the armored man were the two that had engaged Goku and Lala. Their suits were tattered and burned in multiple areas, their once professionally slicked back and combed hair was shooting straight into the air covered in soot. They were both hating themselves for not completing their mission, but knowing that they went up against 'him' only made them feel worse.

"Then who was it?" Zastin's voice was laced with curiosity at who could have defeated his men, who were more than enough to defeat an army from Earth. It couldn't have been someone from the planet, the only person they knew of at the moment on Earth that could cause them trouble was Lala. It couldn't have been…

"It was a human accompanying Lala-sama." Zastin was surprised that his men told him that a human had defeated them. Before another word could be spoken a screen appeared before the man in armor of the 'human' easily defeating his men. What made it worse was that the man in the video was smiling, as if he enjoyed the fight.

Zastin watched the video again… and again… and again before making his silent decision. The man in the video would most likely try to stop any attempts of retrieving Lala, so he would have to be disposed of. It would be easy to find Lala if he found the man, the human probably had her locked up somewhere to satisfy his own pleasure.

"I've decided then. I will go down to Earth next and rescue Lala-sama, and bring her home."

 **Sainan High**

 _*RIIIIIING*_

"Alright!" Goku cheered as he shot out of his seat surprising the students around him. There is only one thing that could possibly make him this happy, it was finally lunch break and he could finally eat his precious food. Ignoring the stares of some of the students, Goku ran up to Rito's desk and sat in the seat in front of him, facing the orange haired teen. "You know what time it is Rito?"

Rito upon seeing the smiling face of the alien was scared out of his previous thoughts. He was still in a mood from when he accidentally confessed to the wrong girl, only for said girl to reject him without a thought. That only seemed to dampen his mood more as he kept his head on his desk the whole class. Besides for one moment when he shot up in his seat screaming about how 'something wasn't like that'.

"L-lunch break…" Rito was terrified. Actually terrified was an understatement, when a subject involving both Goku and food were the same, one of two things would happen. One: Goku would consume almost if not all the food within his reach, which included other student's lunches. And two: if Goku couldn't get enough food to fill that seemingly endless pit of a stomach of his, he would whine none stop. Like earlier in the day.

Now what would happen if Rito told him that he dropped his lunch when he 'attempted' to confess to Haruna. And not only dropped it, but walked off after 'failing' to confess to Haruna. He managed to do two things that Goku would be upset with him about. He didn't hold up his end of their agreement… and he dropped Goku's food.

"That's right, now I can finally have my food…" Goku started before he noticed Rito's fidgety form. He narrowed his eyes not sure if he would like what Rito was about to tell him. "Rito. What's wrong?"

"I-I k-kind of… um…" He mumbled his response thinking Goku could hear.

"Rito what did you say?" Goku was almost 50% sure he heard what he thought he heard. The reason why he was only half sure, was because he didn't want to believe it.

"I may have dropped your…" Rito mumbled again. Goku was internally panicking hoping that he was hearing things. Rito could have ended that sentence with anything like 'dropped your book' or 'your utensil case when it fell out of my bag' or… or…

"Rito please tell me that you didn't!" Goku was on his knees begging Rito to tell him what he wanted to hear. But that was not happening, even with the dragon balls Goku couldn't have avoided the vocal bombshell that Rito was about to drop.

"I'm sorry Goku-san but I did. I dropped your lunch."

"Nooooo!" Goku was pounding the floor with the minimal restraint he had after this tragic experience. "Please Kami… why! Just tell me why!"

Rito was trying to back away as the worst happened. The third reaction. Goku would essentially have a freak out and not stop screaming until he tuckered himself out. Seriously, he could swear that Goku was a toddler stuck in a teen's body. If only he knew how absolute his guess was to being true if not for the fact that Goku was, really in his 50's. Mentally, not so much. Rito continued to watch as Goku calmed down before looking up into the orange haired teen's eyes, with crocodile tears streaming down his face.

"Rito… please tell me…" Goku sniffed as he tried to control his worst fear and regain some of his composure. "Please tell me… that you at least confessed to Haruna."

Rito almost couldn't bring himself to tell the truth, but he couldn't lie about something so serious. He gulped as he stared into Goku's eyes, tears still rushing down his cheeks.

"N-no… I couldn't do it." Rito whispered silently.

"That's okay!" Goku said standing up straight shocking Rito and the onlookers to their conversation. His whole mood did a 180 without any hesitation. "You'll get her next time!"

Goku sighed as he plopped back down in the chair before Rito, who still couldn't get over the fact that Goku went from throwing a tantrum to his optimistic self. "Still I might die if I don't get something to eat soon."

He was completely honest. Goku was positive that if he skipped more than one meal his body might go through some form of withdrawal, which is a bit over exaggerated. But the thought on his mind at the moment was how Rito's umpteenth failure at confessing to haruna went.

"By the way. What exactly happened when I left you and Haruna?" Goku was obviously curious. Rito on one of his attempts got hit by a parade of elephants. With Rito's luck the sky mine as well fall the next time. Or maybe Lord Beerus would appear and declare that Rito must be destroyed. Or…

"There was another girl…" Or there was another girl… wait what?

"Rito you have feeling for someone aside from Haruna?"

"Of course not!" Rito could not believe the blasphemy he just heard. Sairenji-chan was the only girl for him. Her lovely smile. Her beautiful violet hair. Her perfect posture. Her above average curvaceous…

Goku watched in confusion as Rito's nose erupted in blood, he only assumed that he was thinking of the girl that he mentioned. She must of been really beautiful if she could give Rito that kind of reaction.

"So what does she look like?"

Rito recovered in an instant as he began to think of the girl. Now that he thought about it, she was wearing some weird cosplay that if he were to be honest, suited her nicely. Not to mention her bright pink hair that was like bubblegum. If he was not already in love with Sairenji-chan then he might've had a crush on that girl.

"Well… uh she wore the strangest-"

"GOKU!" Before Rito could tell Goku about the girl, the door to the room slammed open startling the class. An out of breath Kenichi stood in the middle of the door hunched over, whatever he wanted of the young saiyan he must've ran to the room too tell him.

"Hey Kenichi what's wrong?" Goku asked from his seat in front of Rito.

"Ha… ha… there is a really pretty girl looking for you!" Kenichi yelled out turning around to leave the room before looking over his shoulder. "Come on! She's wearing some kind of cosplay!"

Goku and Rito both got up from their seats for different reasons. Goku was curious as to who was looking for him, and Rito as well curious although for the fact that Kenichi said she was wearing cosplay. Following Kenichi who was sprinting to the stairs to reach the first floor, Goku and Rito walked at a more reasonable pace.

 **Meanwhile**

"Goku-kun! Goku-kun where are you!?" Lala was walking aimlessly through the halls of Sainan High. She was oblivious to the stares of the students around her as they undressed her with their eyes.

"Dude look at her, she is smoking! And that rack, oh I am so going to get her to be my girl."

"I call dibs!"

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, watch! Dibs."

As the conversations about her were happening, Lala just walked down the hall searching for Goku. Peke was able to lead her to the school where Goku attended, but wasn't able to pinpoint his exact location, hence why she was wandering the halls. In her hands was the package that Rito had left behind. Although Lala wasn't sure what was inside it, she was hoping to give it to Goku as a thank you which was her reason for looking for him, among other things.

"Goku-kun why are you hiding!?" Lala continued before she was stopped by two students. They were smiling creepily down to her their intent mine as well be written on their faces.

"Hey there girly, are you looking for Goku?" One of the guys asked his intent could be heard in his voice as well.

"Yep! Do you know where Goku-kun is?" Lala asked none the wiser to what the two were planning.

"Of course we do. We're his best friends, just follow us and we'll take you there." The other guy said before reaching out to grabbing Lala's arm. She was too happy that she would be able to see Goku that she didn't notice the man reach for her arm.

"Oh hey Lala!" Looking over towards a staircase, Lala saw a waving Goku with two other teens standing behind him. One of which was the one who she rejected, the same boy seemed to have recognized her too.

"It's her! Goku-san that's the girl I was talking about!" Rito exclaimed pointing his finger down at the girl. Goku paid no mind to Rito's yelling as he walked down the steps and stopped at the bottom.

"Hey Lala I didn't think we'd meet again so soon-"

"Goku-kun!" Lala ran up and held out the orange package out to him. "I got you a gift."

"My lunch! Thank's Lala you're the best!" Goku was extremely happy that Lala was able to bring him his lunch unlike someone who left it behind. Taking it from her hands Goku just hung it over his shoulder. He was then stuck in the long process of thinking where he should eat clueless to the crowd gathering around him and Lala with Kenichi standing at the front.

"Goku-san how do you know her?" Kenichi asked feeling threatened that this beauty was acquainted with Goku. Little did he know that every other guy there thought the same thing and felt just as threatened.

"Lala? Shes-"

"I'm Goku-kun's fiancée!" Lala smiled as she wrapped her arms around Goku's, trapping it between her breasts an act that did not go unnoticed by the crowd.

"What!?" The boys screamed as their newly born hopes and dreams were crushed.

"Wait. Lala what are you talking about?" Goku looked down at her as she looked away shyly.

"But… you said you loved me…" The crowd was even more shocked while Goku had a confused expression. Did he say that? He couldn't remember, a lot happened last night.

' _Loved me…'_ The boys couldn't help hearing Lala's voice in their heads as it ripped their metaphorical bodies to shreds.

"I… might of did. It was a long night."

' _Long night…'_ Goku's voice repeated in their heads rubbing metaphorical salt into their metaphorical wounds.

Lala smiled as she tightened her hold around Goku's arm, relishing in the fact that his arm was all muscle, not an ounce of fat. Goku didn't mind her holding onto him, he did say that he loved her… at least he might of. Maybe her robot Peke remembered anything about that last night.

"Goku…" Kenichi said in a low tone as a shadow covered his eyes. The same was said to all the other guys behind him. "You bastard! How dare you get a girl before me!"

Goku was watching as the group started to slowly approach him. He didn't really know why they were so mad. Was it because he got his lunch back? Did Mikan bribe every male student to keep him from eating his lunch! Why!? Why would she do that? Did she really not want him to eat?

Like hell! He is not missing out on his lunch, he would even reveal himself as an alien to the whole school just to save his food. Not that there was any real reason to hide it.

"Goku-san we should run." Rito was nervously watching the crowd from behind Goku, and if they charged him they would also go for him just by being near Goku.

"Ya your right. But I can lose them in just a second…" Goku said before turning his gaze to Lala who was curious as to what the boys were mad about. "Lala I'm going to have to ask you to let go of my arm real quick."

With much reluctancy the girl let go with a pout allowing Goku to put his pointer and middle finger on his forehead. Lala was able to tell what Goku planned to do next, and she was excited to get to another chance to experience the best way to travel.

"Goku-kun are we going to use Instant Transmission." Lala stated more than asked. She basically already knew the answer.

"Instant… what?" Rito on the other hand had no idea as to what was going on.

"Rito I'll explain later just grab ahold of me and-" Lala had her arms around his neck before he even got a chance to finish. Rito hesitated before he put a hand on his friend's shoulder, opting to trust him.

The crowd of angry and confused students charged as they saw Lala jump on Goku and wrap her arms around his neck. When they were feet away from the trio, something they had never seen before happened… all three of them seemed to have dematerialized before the group. They looked around in the hallway not seeing a trace of the two aliens and average human.

"W-what happened?" Kenichi asked not believing what had happened.

Second's later Goku, Lala, and Rito rematerialized on the roof of the school. Two of the three were not affected by the change in scenery but one was not used to being in one place one second and then in another a second later.

"W-what the… w-where… we're on the roof!?" Rito was looking around fast enough that he could have given himself whiplash. "Goku-san what did you do?"

"I used Instant Transmission. It's the only way to travel." Goku stated happily as he tried to get Lala off him. The girl was strong he had to admit. He just assumed it was because of her species.

"Okay but... how?"

"It's kind of hard to explain." Goku scratched the back of his head. "Let's just say it was a technique I learned long ago."

Rito although reluctant, dropped the topic as Goku dropped down into a sitting position with Lala to the side of him and his many bentos in front of him. Goku proceeded to eat his lunch at a pace that almost made Rito lose his stomach. Lala on the other hand…

 _*Growel*_

Goku looked over towards Lala who held a hand over her stomach while she had a light blush on her cheeks. Assuming that she was an alien like him, he grabbed one of his untouched, extra large bento boxes and handed it over to her. Lala looked at the food before looking back up to Goku.

"Can I?" She wasn't sure if it would be right to eat his lunch even if it was a lot for one person.

"Of course. If you're hungry then you should eat." Goku gave a son grin as Lala took the food and started eating.

While the two were eating Rito watched from the side as he looked at the girl who wore what looked like a cosplay. He found it strange that the tail on her back was swaying side to side, sometimes brushing up against Goku. It seemed almost like it was real. Wait a minute…

"Goku-san how exactly do you and Lala know each other?"

"She's the friend I helped last night." Goku said quickly before returning to his food.

"So she was why you left last night. But does that mean you're actually engaged?"

His response was a shrug from Goku and a happy nod from Lala. They both seemed to be on different pages of if they were getting married or not. Rito then asked his next question.

"Is Lala a… you know… an alien?" Rito wasn't sure if he was supposed to ask or not.

"Yep." The two answered still eating their food and not paying much attention.

Rito just shook his head kind of expecting that answer. For some reason he felt as if there was going to be even more in the future. It was all just becoming a confusing headache to him, and yet he could tell that Goku was still hiding something important from all of them. Rito chose not to question him about anything else, Goku would eventually come clean with it.

Goku had decided to skip class in order to keep Lala company while Rito went ahead to tell the teacher that something important had come up for him. He had taken this great opportunity to train as Lala observed his every movement. Unlike how her race fights with brute strength and speed, Goku balanced out speed, strength, and skill with perfect precision. Not to mention that awesome energy attack he used on her invention. It looked like something her father could do.

That only helped solidify her decision. She had a strong feeling that he would like Goku, not to mention would want to fight him. Lala only hoped that she wouldn't end up endangering Goku and the Earth. No matter how strong Goku was, that didn't change the fact that her father could destroy a planet as if it was nothing. She truly believed that her father was unstoppable, that's why he was the king of the entire universe.

' _I hope that Daddy will leave me alone now that I found someone I want to marry…'_

* * *

 **This chapter was really fun to write even if I got caught up with some writers block. Next chapter might come out later thanks to school starting up, so until next time.**


	4. Blind Knight

**And here is chapter 4! Enjoy.**

* * *

Rito didn't know what to say, he was just lost on everything. He was walking behind both Goku and Lala on their way home. Lala had her arms looped around one of Goku's while her head rested on his shoulder. Even though Rito couldn't see it, he could tell that the two of them were smiling just from the happy aura around the two. But he just couldn't understand.

Goku was getting married. To a beautiful alien girl none the less.

He was still having trouble confessing to Haruna while one of the most childish people he knows is engaged. Sure there were some girls in Sainan High that had a crush on Goku, but that was just it. Goku had a charm to him that can bring others close to him by just saying a few words to them. That same charm is what kept the girls from developing stronger feelings for him. He was a friend to everyone that wanted to be one and the girls didn't want to selfishly ruin it.

Now Goku is engaged and the school most likely will be in an uproar on Monday. There was no avoiding it, Kenichi was there and the news would have spread like wildfire; and it did. When Rito returned to class, the talk of the room was Goku and his pink haired bride. The guys were livid at the thought of the girl already being claimed and the girls were in deep depression that they never just thought of themselves and taken Goku when given the chance.

The absence of Goku for the rest of the day only fueled the fire as the guys planned on jumping him the next time they see him.

"Mikan is going to kill him, she'll think Goku-san was hiding this from her…" Rito mumbled to himself.

"What was that Rito?" Goku looked over his shoulder at the orange haired boy.

"Nothing. I was just wondering how Mikan would react to the news." He shivered at the thought of the girl going ballistic on the three of them.

"She might apologize about not giving me food when she realizes the good deed I did."

"That's not how she'll interpret this…" Rito sweat dropped. He was still upset about missing two meals it seemed.

"Goku-kun who is Mikan?" Goku looked over to see that Lala was listing to the boy's conversation.

"Mikan is Rito's younger sister... and I guess mine as well."

"Oh you have a younger sister too!" Lala smiled brightly at the new information.

"Yep and I'm going to guess that you do as well." It wasn't much of a question from Goku more like he was trying to learn more about the girl, who is his fiancee apparently.

"I have two! Their names are Nana and Momo." She smiled the same energetic smile she always gave Goku.

"Those are really nice names, I would like to be able to meet them someday." Goku smiled back to her as they approached the house, Goku stopped as he felt a strong Ki signature coming from inside. He also felt Mikan's which was next to the other.

Being this close he could tell that whoever it was, took no meaning in being subtle. His true strength was not hidden but was being proudly shown to all those who could sense it. Rito and Lala looked curiously at the saiyan while Peke started to sweat, even though she was a robot. Goku took notice to Lala's clothing's troubled state as he glanced at her.

"Peke do you know who that is?" Lala and Rito were surprised by Goku's serious tone, while Rito was confused on who this 'Peke' was.

"Y-yes Goku-dono, it's the leader of the two guards you and Lala-sama defeated yesterday." Peke was nervous, why would 'he' have come down to Earth next?

"Wait Zastin is in there?" Lala tried to look up at her hat which was also Peke's head.

"Who is this Zastin guy and why is he in our home?" Rito asked not knowing if his sister was safe, and if the look on Goku's face was anything to go by then Mikan might be in danger.

"Zastin-dono is the head knight of the Royal Guard, and Lala-sama's personal guard." Peke explained.

"Royal… Guard?" Rito was not sure if he heard that correctly.

"That's what I said stupid human."

"Wait Lala why would you have a guard?" Goku was not exactly sure as to who Lala was. All he knew about her was that her father was trying to marry her against her will and she ran away to Earth. And as Earth's self proclaimed guardian, that made this his business.

"Lala-sama is the princess of Planet Deviluke." An unfamiliar voice said surprising the group who turned their attention to the house.

Standing in the doorway was Mikan and a guy behind her. The man was wearing a set of medieval armor with a red cape over his shoulders. His hair and eyes were a deep silver in color. The two were wearing annoyed looks on their faces.

"Goku-kun. Explain. Right. Now." Mikan growled out causing Goku to take a step back in fear while holding his hands in front of him.

"W-wait wait wait… Mikan why are you mad? I didn't do anything." Goku hurriedly replied.

"Then why did a man in a suit of armor, with a tail I might add." Mikan's glare grew in intensity as she spoke. "Show up on our doorstep claiming that you had kidnapped a princess!"

"WHAT!" Goku and Rito screamed at the same time. There was apparently some huge misunderstanding here. And only one person was able to look confused by the girl's statement.

"Goku-kun didn't kidnap me, he's protecting me." Lala tilted her head with a small pout at the claim of Goku kidnapping her.

"Is that so." The man in the armor said with his head tilted down before bringing it back up with a pleading look towards Lala. "Please Lala-sama just come home. You have a responsibility as the princess to pick a husband to become the heir!"

"I don't care! All Daddy cares about is having a heir so he can retire and goof off. And all the candidates want is Daddy's thrown." Lala yelled at the man causing him to step back a bit. "None of them really care about me."

"That's not true Lala-"

"Plus I already decided who I'm going to marry. Goku-kun." Lala pointed to Goku who was scratching the back of his head.

Zastin examined the boy with a keen eye while Mikan was shocked by the girls outburst. Goku was getting married and he didn't tell her. She is going to have to have a long talk with him later.

"Lala-sama you can't marry him, that would mean he would inherit your father's title as Emperor of the Universe! A human can't become the-"

"I'm not a human." Goku stopped the man getting a curious look from the knight. "I'm a saiyan."

Goku unwrapped his tail from around his waist surprising the man who didn't expect that. If he was a… what was a saiyan?

"I've never heard of a saiyan. What planet are you from?"

"Planet Vegeta." Goku gave a simple answer.

Lala, Zastin, and Peke looked at Goku in confusion. None of them had ever heard of a Planet Vegeta or the saiyans. There was also no race that had monkey tails but the proof was right in front of them. Zastin stared at the boy before coming to his conclusion on what to do.

"Lala-sama you are coming home."

"I said I'm not! I'm staying here and marrying Goku-kun."

"Gid-sama would not approve of you marrying an unknown. There must've been a candidate you liked-"

"Enough." Goku said getting the attention of the arguing aliens. "Do you care about Lala?"

"Of course! I have been tasked to protect Lala-sama since she was young." Was Zastin's replay and the answer Goku was hoping for.

"That's funny because from where I'm standing that couldn't be further than the truth." Goku put on a smile while crossing his arms; tail waving behind him.

"What do you mean?" Zastin leveled a glare at the saiyan while Lala looked at him wide eyed.

"You are truly blind to what Lala wants. You and this Gid person." Zastin was now confused as he stared at the boy losing the glare.

"I'm… blind?"

"Lala hates it and doesn't want to meet candidates anymore. So when she ran, you were sent to forcefully bring her back and make her." Goku put simply shocking Zastin while Lala continued to stare at Goku with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm not trying to make her… do anything." Zastin was not sure if what he was saying was his truth.

"Well you are. Do you know what she feels when she is told to fall in love with someone who would only want her body and the perks of being the emperor?" Goku lost the smile on his face as he now scowled at the man.

"..." Zastin remained silent.

"Well? Do you?!" Goku was not happy that Zastin claimed to care for Lala and still not know her feelings.

"W-who are you?" Zastin managed to ask.

"My name is Son Goku! Saiyan raised on Earth, and it's sole protector." Goku called out shocking the people around him at his tone. He sounded almost prideful. "And of this moment. I am Lala Deviluke's guardian, you will not take her!"

The aliens and humans were stunned in silence. Not a word was said at the Protector of Earth and head royal guard stared each other down. Everything was quiet until a sob was heard from the side. The two aliens turned their attention to the pink haired princess who had tears streaming from her eyes, looking at Goku.

"Goku-kun…" Lala sobbed out as she took steps towards him.

"La-lala w-whats wrong? Don't cry." Goku tried to comfort her. Before he could say anymore, Lala ran towards him and glomped him.

Taken off guard from girl's surprise show of affection and strength, Goku had to take a step back to avoid falling over. He felt her wrap her arms around him tightly and bury her head in his chest continuing to cry, and soaking the fabric of his shirt.

"Goku-kun…"

"Hey Lala it's alright don't cry." Goku whispered while simultaneously wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Goku-kun you understood exactly what I felt…" Lala said between tears before lifting her head to stare into his eyes. "There's no doubt, I want to marry you Son Goku."

Goku looked at her smile as his face heated up slightly. He couldn't remember a time he blushed from anything aside from slight embarrassment. What shocked Goku even more was that another person was crying, assuming it was Mikan he turned his gaze towards her only to see her smile softly at him and Lala. If it wasn't Mikan who is it? Was it Rito? No, but that only left one other person but it couldn't possible...

"I still can't accept this." Zastin said between his sobbing. He was trying to wipe away the tears with his cape but they kept pouring out.

"What do you mean you can't accept this?" Goku asked confused by the knight's words.

"Goku-dono hearing your words have allowed me to finally see how Lala feels…" Zastin was finally able to quell his tears as he looked at the saiyan and princess. "But understanding someone's feelings won't help you rule a universe. You need to prove yourself."

Goku thought over Zastin's words while thinking about his situation. Lala seemed to truly love him and he could return her feelings in time, that's what Chi-Chi wanted. But Whis might have expected this to happen. If he were to be a front line runner to being the ruler of the universe than lot's of strong opponents would challenge him. Not forgetting the current emperor who could be a great challenge for him. So coming to a conclusion Goku smiled to himself. There was no doubt that Lala was already someone important to him, so he would challenge anyone to gain her hand in marriage.

"I think I know where you're going with this." Goku smirked towards Zastin.

"In deed. I will return tomorrow to test to see if you are worthy of becoming the heir to the throne." With that said a beam of light shot down on Zastin, teleporting him to his ship.

Rito and Mikan were shocked while Lala stiffened in his arms. The siblings were shocked that Goku could become the ruler of the universe, while Lala was scared for his safety which she voiced out.

"Goku-kun Zastin isn't like the last two you fought." Lala quietly said as Goku looked down at her, wondering why she was hiding her face.

"What does she mean last two?" Mikan asked somewhat out of the loop.

"Last night two men came to retrieve Lala, but I got rid of them."

"So that's what you were doing." Mikan mumbled loud enough for the others to hear. "Still you should of told us what was happening. We could of helped."

"Mikan is right Goku-san." Rito said looking at him with determination in his eyes. "Us humans shouldn't be underestimated."

Goku smiled at the Yuuki siblings, happy that they were the ones who gave him a home. His train of thought was broken when a complaining Lala started to hit his chest.

"Muu." Lala looked up into his eyes again. "Listen to me Goku-kun, Zastin isn't a pushover. If he were to be ranked, then Zastin would be the fifth strongest in the Universe."

"Seriously the fifth strongest!" Rito exclaimed losing all his earlier determination at that statement.

"Really!" Goku asked with excitement in his voice. "Who is the first?!"

"The first would be Daddy." Lala told him simply.

"He is the Emperor of the Universe." Mikan deadpanned already knowing that he would have to be first.

"Gid-sama is capable of destroying a planet without even lifting a finger." Peke spoke up scaring the humans.

"That… that can't be possible…" Rito was sweating profusely. Mikan wasn't any better as she was shaking at the thought of the destruction of Earth.

"Is Gid the God of Destruction?" Goku asked out of curiosity.

"God of Destruction? What's that?" Lala asked cutely.

"Goku-dono." Goku looked at Lala's hat as Peke had a confused look as well. "Gid-sama goes by many names but this is the first time I heard of such a tittle."

' _Weird. If Gid is the strongest then that would make him the God of Destruction of Universe 4 right? Whis and Lord Beerus did say that every universe has one.'_ Goku thought before he felt Lala tighten her hold around him.

"Goku-kun promise you won't leave me." Lala whispered.

Goku smiled at the sweetness and love that was held within her words. She truly cared for him if she asked him to promise that. Leaning in close to her ear Goku whispered his response so she wouldn't need to worry.

"I promise. I'll always be there to protect you Lala."

 **Zastin's Ship**

"Is connection to Deviluke established?" Zastin asked his subordinate.

"Yes Zastin-sama. He is waiting for your update on the princess." The scarred man told him as him as he followed him to the main room.

The two walked into the main room of the spacecraft to see the last of the of Zastin's men working on a terminal before he noticed the two enter the room. He immediately went to another terminal and started hitting a few buttons before giving a thumbs up to Zastin.

Zastin who made his way to the chair in the center of the room nodded and pushed a large red button on the arm of the chair. When the button was pressed, a large screen appeared before him showing a mysterious figure with spiky hair, and a trident tipped tail. Other features were disguised by a shadow that encompassed him completely.

"Ah Zastin. I hear you have a report on my daughter." The figure spoke in a deep voice that could send a chill down any warriors spin.

"Yes Gid-sama. We have followed Lala-sama to a backwater planet called Earth." Zastin told the emperor with his head bowed in a show of respect.

"Earth? That is a primitive planet that has recently started experimenting with space travel. I believe you didn't have any trouble retrieving the princess." Gid said believing that Zastin got the job done.

"Uhh… about that G-gid-sama…" Zastin tried to tell the man but a massive killing intent was released from said man.

"Zastin. Where is Lala?" His voice was low and held no intention to hear any excuses.

"She… Gid-sama, Lala-sama has decided to stay on Earth with her new fiance." Zastin told the emperor before closing his eyes waiting for the man's reaction.

"Her 'fiance'... is a human?" Gid sounded almost heart broken. He wanted a powerful heir to take his throne, not some fragile, weak, undependable human.

"N-no Gid-sama! Goku-dono is not a human." Zastin corrected the man quickly.

"Goku? If he is not human then what species is he?" Gid asked letting out a breath thankful that it wasn't some human.

"Goku-dono said he was from a species known as the saiyans. He appeared human but like us devilukians he has a tail; though it's that of a monkey."

"...I've never heard of these saiyans." Gid said before having a thought. ' _Maybe he is from a planet that tried to rebel against me?'_

"Neither have I. But his species seem to mirror ours. He was able to defeat my two assistants with ease." Zastin said getting a hum from the ruler of the universe. "Lala-sama has also grown greatly attached to Goku-dono in such a short time."

Gid sat in silence for what seemed like minutes unnerving the three guards. "What have you planned to do next Zastin?"

"Gid-sama, tomorrow I have scheduled a duel against Goku-dono to test if he was worthy." Zastin told Gid what he planned with Goku.

"Hmm… Zastin, record your battle with this Goku and anything else that I should know. This 'saiyan' was Lala's choice for a husband, I have to respect that, but if he cannot hold his own against you then I give you permission to take Lala by any means necessary." Gid ordered the knight.

"Yes Gid-sama!"

"You said he fought and defeated your subordinates. Did he fight with a weapon?" Gid asked out of curiosity.

"Goku-dono used no weapon, but from what I saw, he showed a mastery of martial arts." Zastin said with a little pride. Only the princess could find such a prodigy to be her husband.

"Then give him a handicap." The emperor simply ordered.

"A… a handicap Gid-sama?" Zastin asked not sure what his king meant.

"Since Goku fight's using martial arts then so shall you." Gid said getting a nod from Zastin. The king of Planet Deviluke liked watching warriors lose in their respective area of mastery. Not like he wanted Goku to lose, but if he wasn't worthy; break his fighting spirit.

"Anything else you ask of me Gid-sama?"

"If Goku manages to force you into a corner…" Gid said with all seriousness. This saiyan was an enigma, there was no telling what they were capable of. "You may use your sword."

Zastin was shocked. The king never ordered him to use his sword for something so trivial. Being the greatest swordsman on Deviluke and most likely throughout the universe, it made him a very dangerous foe. That is why he was promoted the head of the Royal Guard. So he can protect the princesses and also so he would never have to use his full power.

"G-gid-sama… are you sure?" Zastin was not sure if the king was joking or not. He did have a sick sense of humor.

"Of course I am!" Gid yelled out almost happily.

"But… what if the planet-"

"Zastin. You're the greatest swordsman for a reason." Gid told him with pride laced in his tone. "The planet will be fine! Just make sure that you only use it if Goku is capable of fighting you at full power."

"Of course Gid-sama." Zastin smiled at the praise Gid gave him. The Emperor of the Universe was a hard man to please when it came to one's power.

"Besides…" Gid chuckled. "Wouldn't be better if he was able to fight on par with you. If he wants to marry my daughter that would mean he would be the next ruler. He should be powerful."

"Thank you for your time Gid-sama. Now I must go and prepare for the fight." With that Zastin ended the transmission leaving Gid to his own thoughts.

"Goku huh? You better be strong enough to challenge Zastin because I'm not giving you my throne unless you can take it." Gid grinned and went back to his own devices, to excited for the outcome of the fight.

 **Yuuki Residence**

"I still don't like you going against the fifth strongest in the universe." Mikan complained from her seat at the table.

"Come one Mikan, do you not have faith in me." Goku teased.

"I do Goku-kun! You're going to use that Kamehameha thing on Zastin like you did last night!" Lala cheered childishly, next to Goku.

"Whats a Kamehameha?" Rito asked across from Goku.

"It's a technique that I learned when I was little." Goku answered.

"That was like you response when I asked about Instant Transmission." Rito deadpanned.

"What is Instant Transmission?" Mikan questioned this time.

"It's a technique I/he learned long ago." Goku replied while Rito gave the same response. Rito though got a blank stare from his sister.

"Was I asking you?"

"It was the same simple answer he gave me though." Rito tried to defend while Goku laughed at the two. "Goku-san shouldn't you be preparing for the fight; instead of stuffing your face?"

"I am preparing." Goku told him between bites.

"How?" The siblings asked with a 'really' expression on their faces.

"Saiyans have high metabolism, I need to eat a lot so I don't get tired during the fight." Goku said after finishing his huge meal.

"Just like Devilukians." Lala told them surprising the Yuuki siblings.

"S-so y-you eat… just as much… as… Goku-kun?" Mikan stuttered out in fear. Why wouldn't she be scared. She already has to pay a lot for a single meal for Goku, now they could possibly go bankrupt from Lala living with them.

"Not as much, but more than a human." Lala still seemed to be cheerful.

"So where is Lala going to sleep?" Rito asked his sister.

"I'll be sleeping with Goku-kun."

Lala's sudden response caused Rito's and Mikan's faces to light up from the implication. Goku simple chuckled at the innocence of the three.

"W-w-what y-you can't you're not even married yet!" Mikan yelled at the girl.

"But we are going to get married, and married couples sleep together right?" The innocent pink haired girl asked tilting her head.

"I-I guess that's true. But only if Goku-kun is okay with it." Mikan told her, hoping that Goku would not be fine with it.

"Sure it's fine with me." Was Goku's nonchalant reply causing Mikan to face falter and Lala to squeal and hug his arm. Rito was still flustered from Lala's comment to know what was happening anymore.

"W-well I think it's time for bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Mikan told them before shooting a glare at Lala that said 'don't try anything'.

With that Mikan and a still flustered Rito went to their respective rooms while Goku and Lala went to 'their' room. Goku got out of his school uniform and immediately got into the bed; asleep before Lala could even strike up a conversation. She soon followed getting in beside him and curling up to his side, fast asleep and dreaming about her and Goku's future.

 **Morning**

Goku opened his eyes to the sounds of birds chirping, Mikan cooking in the kitchen, and the rhythmic breathing of his new roommate. Looking to his side, Goku saw a completely nude Lala curled up next to him with a smile on her face. In between them, Peke was sleeping away with her normal swirl eyes in thin lines; showing she was asleep. Bringing his eyes back to Lala he couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked.

Right there Goku pledged to himself to always protect the peace of this Earth so that Lala would never lose that smile.

Getting up Goku went over to his Closet and pulled out a capsule holding a gi. Putting it on he looked it over to see if everything was in order. The gi was his standard orange with blue undershirt, wristbands, and boots. On the back was the symbol of King Kai; the gi he received during his training with King Kai. Seeing that he was wearing his gi correctly, he wrapped his tail around his waist and turned back towards his bed, seeing a still naked Lala rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning Lala."

"Morning Goku-kun." Lala yawned cutely before taking notice of his attire. "Oh that's right! Your fight with Zastin is today."

"That's right, I can't wait to see how strong Zastin is!" Goku was ecstatic. It was only two years in this universe and he was already going to fight the fifth strongest.

"I believe you can win Goku…" Lala said before lowering her voice a bit. "As long as he doesn't use his sword then you can win no problem."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked the girl who now was in Peke's dress form, sitting on the edge of his bed watching Goku.

"Zastin is a weird case when it comes to his strength." Lala began happy to inform Goku, so he can have an upper hand. "You see, I built Peke with the ability to see a person's true power."

' _So like a scouter.'_ Goku thought as Lala explained Peke's other ability.

"When we stopped outside the house yesterday, you and Peke were able to sense Zastin's power." Lala said getting a nod from Goku as he sat down next to the Girl. "Peke was able to read his power… and it was at half a million."

"Can you please put this on a scale Lala." Goku asked getting a nod from the Girl.

"Take Rito and Mikan as human representatives; power 5. Maul and Smutts, the two devilukian guards you fought before; 5,000." Lala explained looking to see if Goku was listening. "Now when you were fighting those two, Peke was able to read yours as well; 30,000."

Goku nodded expecting him being in his base form would be around there. "Okay I'm following."

"When I went to look for you the other day, Peke was trying to track you using your power as a reference. When we found you your level had dropped to around 10,000." Lala pointed out as Peke seemed to nod confirming that was around the correct estimate.

"I am able to hide my power level so it wouldn't be surprising that it was that low when you found me." Goku scratched the back of his head in thought. "How does this affect my fight with Zastin?"

"Like I said, when Peke read Zastin's level it was half a million. So that would mean when-"

"Oh! I think I figured it out Lala." Goku said surprising the girl. "Don't worry I'll be careful."

Lala smiled and hugged Goku tightly while he wrapped an arm around the girl pulling her closer. The two then made their way downstairs to eat breakfast with Rito and Mikan. They talked to Goku about what he was going to do during the fight only for him to reply 'Its secret'. The three of them then retreated to the living room while Mikan cleaned up.

"Hey Mikan!" Goku called out to her as he Lala and Rito sat on the couch waiting for Zastin to arrive. A few seconds later Mikan appeared folding an apron that she used when cooking.

"Yes Goku-kun?"

"Where did you put the Senzu beans?" Goku asked.

"I gave the bag to Rito because he wanted to grow a few." Mikan told him before heading back into the kitchen. Goku turned his attention to Rito who looked back at him with a slight apprehensive look.

"Yes Goku-san?" Rito asked already knowing what he was going to say.

"Rito the bag never ends. There's no reason to grow any." Goku said in a monotone voice.

"Goku-san I like gardening so I thought I could just plant a few." Rito explained.

"Oh okay. I thought you couldn't understand the concept of 'never ending'." Goku chuckled while Rito fell to the ground at the fact that Goku just mocked intelligence. Goku shouldn't even be talking, he has some of the worst grades in the class. A couple of his first days in school he had to get a tutor to help him with his reading. Rito could swear that Goku was almost illiterate.

"Goku-kun, whats a senzu bean?" Lala asked curious of why he would need a bean.

"They are special beans that have amazing rejuvenating qualities." Goku said while Lala thought of all the inventions she could make if she studied this 'senzu bean'.

"Can I borrow some?" Lala questioned hoping Goku would give her at least one.

"Of course, you can take as many as you want. Just don't eat more than one." Goku told her getting a cheer from the girl.

"Goku-san why would you need a senzu bean?" Rito asked getting up to go grab the bag.

"Come on Rito, get with it. I'm fighting the fifth strongest in the universe, I have to be prepared." Goku told the boy as he walked of to get the beans.

Before Lala and Goku could talk more about the bean, Zastin and his two assistants; Maul and Smutts is what Lala had called them, walked into the house. Zastin wore his armor while the two others were carrying what looked like a small camera.

"Goku-dono are you ready?" Zastin asked the saiyan.

"Rito, Mikan come on Zastin's here!" Goku called into the house. The sibling returned moments later, Rito holding the bag of senzu beans. "You guys ready?"

"Goku-dono is it smart for the two humans to be present during the fight?" Zastin asked looking at the two.

"Of course it is. They need to see this because I've been hiding some things from them." Goku said getting a shocked look from Mikan and a 'I knew it' look from Rito. "Afterwards I think it be best if I told them and Lala why and how I came to Earth."

Lala looked at him curiously while Zastin nodded, knowing that Gid would also like to know of the boys past. "Do you have a location you want to do this?"

"I do actually! Just grab onto my shoulders and I'll take us there." Goku told them. Rito and Lala understood immediately as the boy wrapped the arm he had the beans in, around his sister and put the other on Goku's shoulder. Lala wrapped her arms around Goku and rested her head against his chest smiling to herself. Zastin hesitantly placed one hand on Goku's free shoulder while his subordinates grabbed onto his.

"Everyone ready?" Goku asked getting a nod from everyone. "Alright! Let's go."

* * *

 **And that is that. Now if anyone is wondering what I am doing with the characters of To Love-Ru then I'll tell you. To be honest if Goku actually went into the canon world of To Love-Ru and fought anyone, he would wipe the floor with them; including Gid. Now to give Goku a challenge and to not make him seem like an overpowered God (He kind of is though) I gave the fighters in To Love-Ru a "power boost" to give Goku the challenge he searched for. So if your upset. Don't be. This story wouldn't be good if Goku just appeared and beat the shit out of everyone he thought was a danger to Earth.**

 **And know that this story is going somewhere. I have an idea of whats going to happen but nothing is concrete. If you do have complaints or have seen something I could improve, please tell me. Criticism is just as good as someone saying 'good work'. Next chapter might be a longer one, but that is obvious as the things I want to cover will be stated in the next chapter.**

 **Important Notice: To Fulfill A Promise will be on break for a week.**

 **Power Levels (Currently Known):**

 **Goku: 30,000**

 **Lala: ?**

 **Rito: 5**

 **Mikan: 5**

 **Maul & Smutts: 5,000**

 **Zastin: 500,000**

 **Gid: ?**


	5. Goku vs Zastin

**And i'm back! Not only a new chapter but also a new cover image plus the start of a second series! Now please enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

Goku and co. had used his Instant Transmission to travel to his training grounds. He had decided to use the place he trained, so he could stretch his legs. Unlike the fight with Maul and Smutts, he could stretch his legs without having to worry about injuring bystanders and to a lesser degree, damaging buildings. Rito and Mikan were there, but they would be out of harm's way.

"Alright Zastin. We should use this time to warm up." Goku offered already doing some aerobics.

"I will be fine Goku-dono. I will help assist in finding a spot for Lala-sama, and your family to watch safely."

"Family?" He questioned looking at the siblings for a response.

"When Zastin-san came looking for you, I told him that you were our brother." Mikan told him getting a smile from Goku who shook his head.

"Well than I guess we are family."After that Goku began doing a light jog around the area to get his blood pumping.

"Lala-sama, Rito-san, Mikan-san. Come with me we need to find a place where you can watch the battle." Zastin told the spectators while walking over towards a small hill.

"No." Lala shook her head while crossing her arms.

"Lala-sama it wouldn't be good if you stayed here and were dragged into the fight." Zastin reasoned with her.

"No, I want to stay by Goku's side. Even when he fights, I want to be there with him." Lala had made her decision, turning her attention away from the knight.

"He is right Lala-sama. You would only end up interfering with Goku-dono's fight." Peke threw in her two cents.

"But I want-"

"Hey Lala!" Goku called out jogging over to her finishing his warm up. "I have a huge favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" Lala asked with a smile on her face. She turned her back on Zastin giving him a tick mark at being ignored.

"I need you to stay with Rito and Mikan. If Zastin and I end up getting out of control, I'll need you to protect them. Okay."

Lala looked at Goku for a couple seconds before giving him a nod and a hug. She then ran off to Rito and Mikan who were already at the safe spot, with Maul and Smutts. Goku smiled at the girl, watching as she ran over to his 'family'. That word seemed different to him now. Before it was just meant for his grandfather Gohan. Then it was for his now deceased wife Chi-Chi along with his children. But now he had a brother and sister, who treated him just like that. It was a nice feeling; they were much better siblings than Raditz, that's for sure.

"It's nice to see Lala-sama this happy for a change." Zastin commented, getting Goku's attention.

"What do you mean? Isn't she always cheerful?"

"Not all the time. Back on Deviluke, unless Lala-sama was inventing or playing with her sisters, she never really smiled." The knight stated with a far off look in his eyes. "She was always looking downcast when she went to meet her husband candidates."

"I could imagine why." Goku put his hands behind his head and looked towards the morning sky. Being forced to sit through those meeting must of been tough for her. He could barely sit through the interview to get Gohan into school. Luckily King Kai had gave him a reason to leave.

"That's why I must thank you Goku-dono." Zastin said getting a look from the boy. "If you hadn't shown Lala-sama the kindness and care that you gave her, I'm sure she would have lived the rest of her life without smiling again. That is the same reason I must test you; Goku-dono, you must be able to protect Lala-sama's smile."

"Then you don't have to worry…" Zastin looked towards the saiyan, who was giving his famous Son grin. "I already promised to myself that I would protect Lala's smile no matter the cost."

Zastin smiled at the boy before gesturing to the open field. Understanding the message, Goku made his way over to one side of his training ground while Zastin took the other side opposite to Goku.

Goku took a deep breath before taking his battle stance; releasing his breath. Zastin widened his stance and raised his hands up in what he hoped to be a martial arts stance. Goku noticed Zastin's troubled state, and looked over his stance. He was tense with multiple openings in his defense. All in all, it was a bad hand to hand stance for combat.

"Are you ready Goku-dono?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Goku gave a knowing smirk towards the man. ' _Peke wasn't lying about his power level, it's really high. Even though his stance is sloppy, it might not matter considering devilukian's natural strength…'_

The two fighters stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. As they sized each other up, the three spectators watched with mixed curiosity and worry. The two females watched with worry while the only male was curious on how the fight would turn out.

"When are they going to start?" Rito asked a bit impatient.

"Can't you show some more concern for him!" Mikan snapped at the boy causing him to back away slightly.

"Calm down Mikan… there's no real reason to worry for Goku-san. He'll win!" Rito smiled at his sister who only stared at him with mouth agape.

"You… are actually being pretty mature about this." Mikan said with much surprise.

"You say that like I'm not mature."

"If you were able to confess your feelings to Haruna, then maybe I would call you mature more often." Mikan deadpanned getting her brother to freeze up.

"I-it's not t-that easy." Rito muttered, expecting for no one to hear him.

"Goku-kun was able to get a beautiful fiancee in a night." The younger girl told him. "Not to mention she's a princess."

"What are you talking about?" Rito and Mikan jumped in surprise when Lala appeared between them with a curious look on her face.

"Ah… Oh! I was telling Mikan not to be so worried." Lala tilted her head to the side. "She was worried that Goku-san might get hurt."

"It's because he's not just fighting a common street thug!" Mikan yelled at her brother. "His opponent is one of the strongest on Lala-chan's planet!"

"Rito is right." Lala said drawing the attention of the siblings back to her. "Goku-kun won't lose. Even though Zastin's power is higher than Goku-kun's, he has more experience."

Rito seemed to process the information slowly, while Mikan caught on instantly. "Now that you said it… Isn't Zastin a swordsman?"

"That's right! Goku-san has home field advantage since he is a master martial artist." Rito exclaimed hitting his fist into his hand.

"But what was that part about their power?"

"Peke has the added ability to gauge someone's power level." Lala explained to the Yuuki siblings.

"So what are their power levels… compared to humans that is?"

"A human's average power level would be 5." Peke told the humans getting a nod from them.

"So is Goku-san's like… 100 or something?" Rito asked believing he was close to Goku's power level.

"Try 30,000."

"What!" Rito jumped in shock; eyes bulging from their sockets. There's no way that he is that strong... right? "W-what… what about Z-zastin?"

"Zastin-dono's power level would be roughly 500,000."

' _Goku-san is outclassed!"_ He screamed in his head.

"But those numbers might not mean anything in this fight." Lala made clear as she refocused on the two combatants; mainly on Goku. The two still had yet to move from their spots, never breaking eye contact with each other.

"So Goku-kun has to defeat Zastin before he can get a good hit on him." Mikan said looking back at the fight.

"Goku-kun can win… as long as Zastin doesn't-"

"HAAA!" Lala was interrupted when both Goku and Zastin charged each other.

Goku cleared the distance to Zastin in the blink of an eye, catching the knight off guard. He threw a jab towards the side of Zastin's head; who ducked at the last moment. Goku's assault didn't stop there as he threw a series of punches at Zastin who barely managed to avoid getting hit.

Zastin was having a difficult time adapting to the boy's fighting style, having only the choice of dodging his attacks. The boy was extremely fast, and his skill in martial arts was showing. But from what his subordinates had told him, the saiyan was unnaturally strong but devilukian strength outmatched him. This fight was a match of speed vs. strength. If he could land a perfect blow on him, it would be all he needed to overpower him.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Goku continued throwing out punches before jumping back to gain some distance. "You really are talented when it comes to observing your opponents movements. That's a skill of a swordsman right?"

"Correct Goku-dono. Forgive me that I'm not as worthy of an opponent when it comes to hand to hand combat." Zastin stood up but kept a watchful eye on the saiyan, incase he was planning to launch another offensive.

"Then why don't you fight more in your comfort zone?"

"I don't understand the question."

"You're a swordsman but you're fighting me without a sword." Goku pointed out. "Use your sword."

Zastin just looked at the boy as he smiled at him, but still never leaving his fighting stance. "Again I am sorry Goku-dono. I have been asked by Gid-sama to fight you on even grounds."

"Then why fight me at all?" Goku eased his stance up a bit but made sure to be prepared to go on the defensive. "Your testing me to see if I can protect Lala. Your her personal guard, but if I win from beating on you while you're not serious… then I wouldn't be fit to be Lala's guardian."

"...Your words are true but I still can not use my sword." Zastin closed his eyes when he heard what Goku said. It's true that if he managed to beat him in a 'weakened state' then Goku wouldn't be a match for a few of Lala's suitors.

"Then I'll just have to make you!" When Zastin opened his eyes, Goku was before him with his fist cocked back. Reacting in time Zastin crossed his arms in front of his face to block the blow. When Goku's attack connected, a shock wave was created knocking up dirt and dust around the two fighters.

"W-what happened?" Rito asked as he covered his face from the wind caused by the punch.

"Did Goku-kun cause that explosion?" Mikan questioned with sweat beading down her face.

"Goku-dono is surprisingly strong for someone who is not of devilukian blood." Peke commented, making sure to monitor the fighter's power.

Lala just watched with baited breath, looking towards the center of the cloud. Two shadows were unmoving next to each other. When it finally cleared, Goku stood with his arm outstretched; fist connected with Zastin's forearms.

"This is… slightly disappointing Goku-dono." Zastin frowned at the display of power. When devilukians punch even with the most limited of their strength, they can get a result two times more powerful than that of Goku's.

"I have to say that I expected to at least make a little dent." Goku shook his hand to null some of the pain. "That armor is something else too. I've been going hundred percent this entire time, yet it's not enough."

"I didn't get the title of greatest swordsman by just sitting around." Zastin said being truthful. He trained ever since he was a kid, yet to hear a youth comment and praise his skill felt pretty nice.

"And yet you still have yet to use your sword."

"You said that you would make me use it. Again when were you planning on doing that?"

"Right now! HAAAAAAAA!" Goku ran back towards Zastin and threw a right hook at him. When Zastin blocked the attack Goku leaned down and slammed his elbow into the man's stomach; Zastin recoiled from leaving the spot wide open.

Goku continued the charge as he leapt into the air and kneed the silver haired knight's chin followed by a spin kick to his chest. Zastin skidded across the ground, heels digging into the dirt and his head tilted back from the previous blow.

Goku followed after him, unleashing a combo of punches on Zastin's open mid section as he pushed him back even further.

"Amazing! Zastin is getting pummeled out there!" Rito comments slack jawed.

"Go Goku-kun!" Lala cheered throwing her hands into the air with a smile.

"If Goku-kun beats Zastin then that would make him the fifth strongest in the universe." Mikan murmured, not believing that the person she meet two years ago had this kind of strength.

Back at the fight, Goku backed away after his assault on Zastin to observe his opponent. Zastin stood in place with his head still tilted back; not a scratch on him. The knight silently lowered his head until he was staring back at Goku, frown on his face. Goku smirked as he prepared for his next attack.

"Alright let's try this again!" Goku sprinted towards the knight his goal in on his mind. As Goku brought his fist back, Zastin made his move. The knight took a step forward and threw a fast but sloppy punch at Goku. Not being able to bring his defense up in time, Goku was hit square in the face.

The next moment, a shock wave shook the area around them as Goku was sent flying back from the force. When he neared a tree he spun himself around, landing on the the trunk. Goku used the tree as a springboard and pushed himself off; flying towards Zastin.

"Ha!" Goku swung his leg at Zastin's head, who ducked under the limb. Zastin pulled a tripping maneuver when Goku landed on the ground. He swung his arm at his leg and forced it upwards making Goku fall back.

Thanks to his battle experience, Goku put his hands on the ground and swung his other leg in an arch motion; catching Zastin in the chin forcing him to stumble back. Goku pushed off the ground and into the air. When he brought his sights back on Zastin, he was now was in front of him with his arm stretched behind him; hand clenched in a fist.

"Ugghh!" Zastin shot his fist forward into Goku's gut, knocking the wind out of the saiyan. While Goku was temporarily stunned Zastin brought his now conjoined hands high above his head. Zastin brought his hands down slamming them into the back of Goku's head knocking him down. Before reaching the ground, Zastin kicked Goku in the side; sending him through multiple trees before disappearing.

"Goku-kun!" Lala yelled in worry. Moments later a pillar of dirt and trees launched into the air, a sign that Goku had finally stopped.

"N-no! Goku-kun!" Mikan screamed in fear for her 'brother's' life.

"That… Goku-san didn't lose! I know it!" Rito convinced himself as he scanned the tree line for any sign of the saiyan.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A battle cry was heard from the direction Goku was sent flying. Moments later a bright stream of blue energy came barreling through the forest, tearing up the trees and ground that was in its path.

Zastin quickly jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the beam. It continued to fire across the battle ground, breaking into the opposite side of the forest before disappearing. Seconds past before an explosion went off towering over the the whole field; darkening the sky and pushing the clouds away. The ground shook greatly while the wind was being blown away from the the explosion causing Lala, Rito, and Mikan to lose their balance and fall to the ground. Zastin stared at the aftermath of the attack that most likely came from Goku; not even budging from the tremors.

When everything had calmed down, the three spectators stood up from the ground; the two humans having a bit of trouble on their shaking legs.

"What was that?!" The Yuuki siblings demanded.

"That must've been Goku-kun's Kamehameha attack!" Lala happily chirped while looking at the area the Ki blast had carved through.

"That was the Kamehameha! People in Sainan must have seen and felt that!" Mikan cried out. "What happened to Goku-kun wanting to keep Sainan out of this?!"

"Why would Goku-san need a technique like that?" Rito wondered about what could bring a person like Goku to learn such a dangerous attack.

Before any of the three could think about it, Goku appeared in a burst of speed standing only feet away from the knight. They both stared each other down, Goku with a confidant smile on his face, and Zastin with an impressed look on his.

"That was an impressive attack." Zastin praised the saiyan. "It was the same move you used to destroy Lala-sama's invention wasn't it?"

"That's right! Although I put a lot more into it just now." Goku chuckled while scratching the back of his neck.

"I was surprised when I first saw you use that move. Who would have thought that there was a being on Earth that could control their Ki with such skill." Zastin crossed his arms while looking at the saiyan. "And at such a young age none the less…"

"Hehe… I guess I'll have to explain that after we're done."

"Gid-sama would greatly appreciate it if he were to know more about where you learned your skills."

"It's going to take a while then, it's a long story." Goku told him.

"We can discuss it later. Shall we continue?" Zastin got down into his sloppy hand to hand stance.

"Of course! Let's do this!" Goku got into his turtle hermit stance.

The two charged each other, meeting in the middle of the field. Goku went for a strike to Zastin's jugular but was caught by said man's hand. Zastin aimed for Goku's jaw only for Goku to catch in with his hand. They released their grip on their respective hands and repeated the action multiple times; hoping to land a blow. Although Zastin had sloppy form, his reaction time made up for it along with his crazy strength.

Zastin continue to block Goku's punches while returning some to the boy. The knight got frustrated with the repeating exchange, and decided to finish their fight early. Grabbing the sides of Goku's head he forced it back before tugging it down and slamming it onto his knee; causing another shock wave and stunning the saiyan. Goku stumbled back as his vision filled with stars.

"Son Goku I have seen enough." Zastin said loud enough for the spectators to hear. "You have proven to be a worthy opponent, but there are suitors out there who can defeat me hands down. Even with my sword."

"Why would Zastin say something like this?" Lala wondered, confusion written on her face.

"You may be powerful for Earth standards… but I deem this fight my win." Zastin claimed flattening his hand and holding it up to his side. "Farewell Goku-dono, you fought well."

"Goku!" Mikan and Rito wailed as they watched the man.

Zastin swung his hand horizontally across Goku, who had finally got himself under control. He stared at Zastin in shock as his hand had cleaved through his neck, severing his head from the rest of his body.

Lala watched in silence with widened eyes. Rito and Mikan were yelling beside her, but she could barely hear them. Her ears were ringing as what Zastin had said and the scene repeated in her mind.

"Go… Goku-kun…" Lala couldn't take her eyes off of his still form, it was as if time had slowed to a crawl so it could torture her with the sight. "Go…"

"GOKU!" Lala wailed as tears threatened to leave her eyes.

Zastin stared at Goku's still shocked face before looking at where he had cut the saiyan. ' _No blood… I didn't even feel contact-'_ Before Zastin could finish his thought, Goku's head had dematerialized followed by his body; shocking him and the onlookers.

"An after image!" Zastin shouted in surprise. He hadn't even seen the boy move.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Goku reappeared in the air behind Zastin further shocking him. Zastin had lost his only opportunity to block or dodge Goku's next attack as he was still stunned from the speed the boy had just displayed.

"HA!" Goku delivered a kick to the back of Zastin's neck, resulting in him to spit out some blood and stumble forward.

"Goku!" The two humans and princess screamed in relief seeing as their favorite saiyan was not just decapitated in front of them.

"...How did you do that?" Zastin questioned, spitting out some blood. It had been awhile since he had blood in a fight.

"It's because of what you said…" Goku widened his stance and crouched down, fists clenched at his sides. "There will always be someone stronger than me… so I need to start fighting seriously in order to keep Lala and the Earth safe…"

"Didn't you say that you were using hundred percent?" Zastin questioned, a strange tingling feeling going up his spin. ' _What are you doing Goku-dono?'_

"Zastin you better have a fast quick draw… because I'm about to make you use your sword."

"Whatever you are about to do Goku-dono, I'm sure that I won't need my sword to handle it." The devilukian narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"We'll see about that…"

Goku's muscles tensed before bulging out a bit, air started to circulate around him while stones were lifted into the air just from his power.

"What's happening?!" Rito inquired, sweat running down the back of his neck.

"A… transformation?" Lala asked herself while Peke continued to watch Goku's power.

"HAAAAAAAA!" The pressure around Goku increased bit by bit before it all but vanished, the rocks falling back onto the ground and wind calming down.

Everything was quiet as they watched with baited breath, eyes unblinking. There was then a sudden burst of energy from Goku as his body was wrapped in a crimson Ki, skin gaining the slightest hue of red.

" **KAIO-KEN!"**

"Times two…" Peke said gaining the attention of the spectators, without them actually looking away from Goku. "Goku-dono's power is increasing… x4… x8… still rising… x12… x16… x18…"

"Kaio-what-" Zastin tried to ask only to receive a fist to his cheek in less than a second.

" **TIMES 20!"** Goku followed through with his punch, launching him towards the stream.

' _What speed and strength!'_ Zastin was about to go over the body of water but Goku had other plans. He materialized below the knight and sent a spinning kick into the man's spin, sending him into the air. Goku again appeared before Zastin, his hands clasped together.

"HA!" Goku brought his hands down onto the man's abdomen, cracking the devilukian armor and sending him crashing into the stream. Goku landed on the bank of the stream waiting for the silvered haired man to surface.

"Peke what's Goku-san's power level now?" Rito asked looking towards Peke's head on top of Lala's.

"Do the math you buffoon." Peke deadpanned.

"Seriously Rito… 30,000 x 20. It's not hard." Mikan also said feeling disappointed with her brother.

"Goku-kun used Kaio-ken multiplying his power by 20… making his level 600,000." Lala told the boy.

"That's even more than Zastin's!" Rito realized looking back towards the fight to see Zastin climb out of the water.

"That's some ace you were hiding Goku-dono." Zastin commended rubbing his cheek.

"Thanks, I was sure that you would feel that one."

"Not only did you harm me but you cracked my armor, one of the hardest sets in the universe." The swordsman told him, but immediately put his arms up to block the saiyans punch; Goku had taken the opportunity to attack while Zastin talked to him.

Goku threw multiple lightning fast punches at Zastin who had successfully blocked them, each one causing a shock waves to disturb the water behind the night; making ripples. The saiyan then took the chance to get behind Zastin and grip his tail hard getting him to wince in pain. ' _So devilukian tails are as sensitive as saiyan tails.'_

Using his upper body strength, Goku hefted the knight off the ground and started spinning counterclockwise dragging the man with him. He picked up speed until they were both just a grey, red, and orange blur.

"Ha!" Goku let his grip on the tail go, throwing the man into a tree making it crack and trapping Zastin within the wood. "It's time to finish this Zastin! Kamehame-"

The blue energy collected within his cupped hands as he prepared to send a his attack into the defenseless man.

" **HA!"** Goku released the wave of energy towards Zastin. As the wave traveled it was meet by an opposing green energy. Seeing that Zastin had done something to prevent his Kamehameha from hitting him, Goku supplied more Ki into the attack only for it to start getting pushed back.

"What?!" Goku's Kamehameha had lost the clash as a long green streak of green energy made its way closer to him. "No… not good!"

Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and Instant Transmission out of the way. He rematerialized in the air his Kaio-ken dropping, leaving a huffing Goku above the battlefield, or what remained of it. In the spot Goku had been standing at before, was a meter wide gash in the ground that went on for a few miles in length. The depth was undetermined as it only got darker when he tried to look deeper.

Looking towards where Goku had left his friends, he saw them unharmed with looks of awe on the siblings faces and one of extreme worry from Lala. He then looked to where he had thrown Zastin and saw a scene he smiled at.

Zastin stood with his armor slightly cracked and cape blowing in the wind. In his right hand was a sword made of glowing green energy while the hilt was pitch black. He stood with a glare aimed at Goku, in his opinion he did not look happy.

"Looks like I got you to use your sword!" Goku boasted while meeting Zastin's gaze.

"It seems like you have. That means I don't have to hold back anymore."

"Good I felt kind of insulted when you didn't come out fighting at your full strength." Goku smirked.

"How did you know that I was going easy on you?"

"Lala told me." Zastin looked towards Lala who was watching the two with worry. "She had asked me to defeat you before you used your sword and I figured that there was a reason aside from just your mastery in swordsmanship."

"You figured it out even before our fight." Zastin couldn't help but smile at Goku's perception when it came to fighting.

"Ya that's right. In normal circumstances your true power level is somewhere around half a million but as soon as you pulled out your sword… your power had doubled."

The two humans looked shocked at all the information they had to process. Not only was Goku insanely powerful but he could also fly plus the whole time during the fight, Zastin wasn't even at full power.

"Is… is what Goku-kun said true?" Mikan asked seeing as she was able to get the words out.

"Indeed. Zastin-dono's power level has increased by two time his previous strength. At full strength, Zastin-dono's power level is a million." Peke answered, sounding just as nervous as her inventor looked.

"And Goku-san's power up has faded as well." Rito murmured starting to think that Goku was fighting a losing fight.

"Goku-kun…" Lala whispered to herself, hands clenched above her heart.

"So what say we finish this fight here." Zastin recommended getting a nod from Goku.

"Lets!"

Goku turned in the air cupping his hands at his side again while Zastin held his sword at his side with two hands. A blue sphere of Ki formed in Goku's hands while Zastin's Sword rippled with green energy.

" **KAME-"**

" **KIRITATEMASU..."**

The two continued to collect energy as they chanted their own mantra.

" **HAME-"**

" **SIRIUS..."**

Finally the two fighters attacks were charged as Goku's hands barely held the shining ball, as it blinded anyone who stared directly at it. Zastin's sword was encompassed by what looked like a glowing green liquid that jumped off the blade, only to be absorbed back into it.

" **HAAAAAAAA!"**

" **AMANOGAWA!"**

Goku's Kamehameha was twice the size of his previous two, as it shoot off towards Zastin who slashed his sword up to the sky, at Goku. The two attacks meet halfway, clashing and causing a rush of wind to discharge and blow everything within the area to be pushed back. Lala, Rito, and Mikan covered their eyes to protect them from the wind and light that came from the clash of power.

"HAAAAAAA!" Goku forced his attack to push forward if only just a little, but Zastin's attack didn't budge for a second.

"Ugh!" The knight grunted as he had to put more into the attack than he thought was needed. ' _For Goku-dono to be in a stalemate with me while using my sword, is incredible!'_

The two attacks continued to fight for dominance until sudden burst of green energy overpowered it's blue counterpart. Goku tried to push back but his Kamehameha was slowly encompassed by Zastin's attack. In order to not be sliced in half, Goku lunged to the side narrowly avoiding losing his head for real this time. The green slash attack continued to soar higher into the sky before fading once it left the atmosphere.

"That was a close one!" Goku exclaimed turning his attention from the sky to Zastin who looked ready to fire another one. Making his decision at the last second, Goku dropped to the ground feet away from Zastin and held his hands in the air. "I forfeit!"

Zastin along with the others who were watching the fight had to do a double take on what Goku had said. Zastin blinked a couple times before canceling the flow of Ki to his sword; relaxing his stance.

"W-what? What do you mean Goku-dono?"

"I said I forfeit." Goku repeated with a smile on his face.

"Why though Goku-dono? Don't you want to finish your test?" Zastin questioned with a perplexed look on his face.

"No… or at least… not right now. If I happened to be on the ground when your attack was launched, then that would have been it for the Earth." Goku said getting an ashamed nod from Zastin.

"I'm sorry Goku-dono, I had put your planet in danger just to test to see if you were worthy of Lala-sama."

"It's okay. We can have a rematch some other time, someplace where no innocents could be harmed." Goku patted Zastin's shoulder getting a flabbergasted expression from the armored man. Just who was Son Goku?

"Goku-kun!" Goku turned around in time to catch a speeding Lala who had jumped into his arms.

"Hey Lala! Did you enjoy the fight?" Goku questioned.

"I got a little worried when Zastin used his sword, but you fought him on even ground!" The girl smiled at him. "Also that Kaio-ken power up was awesome."

"Hehe… It was really nothing." Goku scratched the back of his neck, humbled after the girls praise.

"It was truly not nothing Goku-dono." Zastin agreed with the princess. "Gid-sama will see you in a new light after watching the recording of our duel."

"Hehehe…" Goku continued to chuckle.

"Goku-kun/san!" Goku turned his attention towards the two siblings who smiled as they got closer to the saiyan.

"Goku-san that was something else!" Rito exclaimed when he approached the boy.

"I agree! When did you learn to do all that?!" Mikan interrogated.

"Well… it has some things to do with what I wanted to tell you guys." Goku told the group, none of them noticing Maul and Smutts approaching; both had been forgotten after the fight had begun.

"Like what?" Lala asked, still in Goku's arms.

"About my home and the adventures I had with my friends before coming to Earth." Goku explained to the girl. "But first, let's go back home, I'm starved!"

The group laughed when Goku's stomach rumbled in confirmation to his statement. Little did the humans and and devilukians know, the story Goku was going to tell them would drastically change their view of him. For better or for worse, is something Goku would have to deal with later. But food comes before all that.

* * *

 **Oh My God! Writing this chapter was super fun, I also think it came out better than I expected. Now for a couple of announcements! I had started this story with the idea of keeping it only a GokuxLala story, but if you the readers want it to be like a harem then tell me. And all those who don't, and want it to stay the way it is then you also tell me and I will make my decision.**

 **I have posted a poll if it will be a harem or not on my profile.**

 **The other thing! Along with this chapter I will be posting a prologue for another story that I wanted to write. It's a One Piece/Onigiri fanfic. Not the cheesy Onigiri anime adaptation, but the actual Onigiri game. This story will be found under One Piece + Misc. Games, or on my profile. Please take a look if you are interested, and I highly recommend playing the game.**

 **See ya in chapter 6!**

 **Power Level Index:**

 **Goku- 30,000 (600,000 x20 Kaio-ken)**

 **Zastin- 500,000 (1,000,000 with sword)**

 **Lala- ?**

 **Rito & Mikan- 5**

 **Maul and Smutts- Who really cares?**

 **Gid- ?**


	6. Origins

**Holy crap. I shouldn't be saying this but... this chapter was stressful. I had to write it. I wasn't looking forward to it. But it's finished. I like having fun while writing, but this chapter was like a huge summary, and it just took it all out of me.**

 **But enough of my complaining. On with chapter 6!**

* * *

"What would that be Goku-dono?"

Goku, Lala, the Yuuki siblings and Zastin were all seated in the living room of the Yuuki house. Goku seated on a recliner while Rito and Mikan took one couch and Lala and Zastin on the other.

They had just returned from their mock battle to see Sainan in an uproar. Woman and children were screaming while the police force was trying to calm the people with little success. Goku's group was lucky to have finished their battle early, cause the moment they had left, troopers were sent to investigate what looked like a thermonuclear bomb going off. Of course the army would be called, considering that Goku's fight with Zastin's assistants was dubbed a 'terrorist attack', then his latest battle would only be considered a declaration of war.

And as usual, Goku just laughed it off and claimed how lucky everyone was; not explaining why to Rito and Mikan. When they had returned home, the siblings had gotten a call from both their parents asking if they were okay. Their response was that they were and a friend was looking after them.

Over the two years Goku had stayed with them, not once had he meet the parents. He was even sure that they didn't know about him living in their house. But he just shrugged it off believing that he'd meet them soon.

"What? Oh do you mean the senzu bean?" Goku asked seeing as Zastin was eyeing the green bean in his hand. "This bean has high rejuvenating abilities. I was going to use it to recuperate."

"I see. Do you mind if I send a couple to Gid-sama too test?" Zastin was hoping that the bean was related to Goku's past, and if it was then the Gid would want to see one.

"Of course! I seriously can't give enough away." Goku chuckled pulling some out of the bag and handing it to the knight before eating his own.

Zastin and Lala watched inquisitively as Goku's minor scratches healed over and an almost unreadable small power boost originated from Goku.

"Man I feel great. The zenkai boost is still in effect but it rarely does anything nowadays." Goku said to himself getting a curious look from everyone including the devilukians.

"Goku-dono if you don't mind, but what is a zenkai boost?" Zastin questioned before looking to the coffee table to see that the recording device he set was working.

"I don't mind. It has something to do with saiyans anyways." The boy assured him. "Whenever a saiyan recovers from an injury or mainly a near death experience, we gain a zenkai boost."

Goku then held out his hand and channels Ki into it. Seconds later a small yellow ball the size of a marble was formed in his palm. The humans looked curious at the sight while the aliens just looked at it as if it was an everyday thing. Which it was to most aliens.

"Take this ball of Ki for example…" Goku gestured his free hand to the ball. "It will represent original strength."

Goku then add more Ki into the ball increasing its size so it fit perfectly in his palm. "This is strength after training a couple years for almost anyone."

"That is a big increase in power Goku-dono." Zastin commented taking note of the size difference between the before and after. Of course Zastin would already know the advantages of training, but the humans looked in awe at the increase, so he wanted to make it sound like it wasn't seen everyday.

"It is, but this is a saiyan's rate of increase after a near death experience." After he said that, Goku began pouring more power into it. The Ki ball began to grow twice the size as before and continued at that rate, until Goku had to hold it down closer to the ground to avoid hitting the ceiling. "This is the zenkai boost."

"..." The group was left stunned by the size of the ball of Ki and what it meant. If someone beat Goku to near death, he would only recover and be unstoppable. Literally what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

"That is impressive Goku-dono but earlier you said that it rarely affects you now." Zastin pointed out, being the only one asking the questions.

"Yeah it's only like… one one millionth now or something…" Goku dispersed the Ki ball and scratched his chin. "Somewhere around there."

"So nothing happens now." Mikan caught on pretty quickly, being the sibling with the brains.

"Yeah, from all the battles I had in the past it's no surprise that it has no effect anymore." The saiyan said without thought.

"Goku-san when we meet, you were fourteen. When did you have these battles?" Rito asked taking a sip from his cup; Goku didn't know where he got it but made no move to say anything.

"Ya this is where things get difficult… and it might change your image of me…" Goku started rubbing the back of his head in nervousness, while the other occupants of the room were confused as to how their image of him could change. "...I'm older then I look."

That was… anticlimactic. They were expecting something more… dark. Like he had to take someone's life dark.

"How old are you Goku-kun?" It was Lala that asked this time while Rito just took a long noisy sip of his drink.

"I'm somewhere in my fifties I think…" Rito spit out his drink getting a glare from his sister.

"*Cough* *Cough* Goku-san… you're… fifty?!" Rito coughed out the remainder of his drink.

"I think… I died a couple times and I didn't age during that time."

"YOU DIED!" This time Mikan joined in with her brother while Lala and Zastin stared in complete shock.

"If you died then… how are you alive?" Rito interrogated the saiyan.

"I was wished back." Those simple words were enough to get a look of realization from the Yuuki' and one of confusion from Lala and Zastin.

"You used the dragon balls!" Mikan exclaimed Lala looking at her in wonder.

"What are dragon balls Goku-kun?" Lala asked innocently while Rito shivered. He still thought it was a weird name for mystical wish granting balls. Well… almost.

"The dragon balls are seven mystical balls that once gathered together can call upon the dragon Shenron." Lala nodded her head while Goku explained the most valuable objects in his universe. "Once Shenron is called upon, he can then grant any wish. Which is how I was brought back to life."

"I never knew such a thing existed…" Zastin mumbled while thinking about obtaining them for the Devilukian Empire.

"They don't in this universe… as far as I know." Goku told the knight getting a weird look from the aliens.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not from this universe." The 'boy' said with a straight face. "I had used the dragon balls to travel to this universe as per requested."

"Why were you asked to come to our universe?"

"... My wife Chi-Chi had asked me too start anew. It was her last request from her deathbed." Goku's voice was laced with sorrow.

"Y-you were married?" Mikan didn't know if she had heard that right.

"I was… Lala I'm sorry that I kept this information from you…" Goku turned his attention to the pink haired girl who just looked at him blankly. "If you don't want to get married that's fine, but you can stay here if you want."

"...Goku-kun you said she requested you. What was the full request?" Lala asked still looking impassively at the saiyan.

"Well… Chi-Chi said since I was reverted back into a teen that I should start a new life." He thought back to what was told to him. "Find new challenges was one that she told me to do… the other was if I fell in love again then it was okay to remarry."

"..." Lala kept her gaze down while her hair covered her eyes. The silence unnerved the others in the room, none so much as Goku.

"La… Lala are you okay?" Goku asked a bit nervous of her response.

"..."

"Lala, hey is everythi-"

"Goku-kun!" Lala lunged at Goku promptly cutting him off, arms strung around his neck. Goku was surprised by the joy in her voice as the girl settled down in his lap.

"W-what?"

"This means that we can get married now!" Lala cheerfully told the saiyan who looked at her, mouth agape.

"Aren't you upset about any of that?" He asked making sure that the girl was being honest with herself.

"Nope! I love Goku-kun, and you were given permission to marry me. That's all that matters!"

"I… uh wai… what?!" Goku asked after finding the words.

"Well… when we first meet you proposed to me." Lala smiled up to the saiyan. "And with Chi-Chi's permission we can now get married!"

"When we first meet… Oh! You mean when I was taking a bath?!" The girl nodded when Goku remembered their first encounter. "But… I just left to ask Mikan if you were a friend that was staying over."

"Muu!" Lala started to pout from Goku's ignorance. "Stupid Goku-kun! How could you forget!?"

"Lala-sama." Zastin called getting her attention. "Earth customs are different than that on Planet Deviluke."

"What does Zastin mean?" Goku asked the girl.

"Goku-dono, did you happen to grab Lala-sama when you first meet?" This time it was Peke who asked the question.

"Did I grab Lala?" The saiyan looked up in thought. The first thing he did when Lala appeared was stick out his hand… and… oh. "Yeah… I did."

"What do you mean Goku-kun grabbed Lala-chan?" Mikan had her suspicions but was hoping that they were not true.

"It was nothing Mikan."

"Goku-kun grabbed my breast!"

Goku's comment was tuned out by Lala's, who somehow made what she said seem innocent. The reaction was almost instant. Mikan had a furious glare directed towards Goku while Rito seemed to be imagining himself in his place, but with Haruna. Zastin just nodded with his eyes closed along with Peke who attempted to nod, but being a hat made that difficult.

"GOKU!" Mikan roared scaring the saiyan back in his seat.

"M-Mikan… i-it was an… accident!" Goku defended himself.

"I don't care! Pervert! Apologies to Lala-chan now!" The furious girl ordered the boy.

"Right! Lala I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay! Grabbing a woman's chest on Deviluke is a marriage proposal." Lala assured him, chuckling at how he interacted with the younger girl.

"Really?" Mikan incredulously asked. "And who decided on that?"

"Daddy did."

' _The ruler of the galaxy is just a huge pervert."_ The younger girl thought with a twitching brow.

"Hehehe… sounds like him and Master Roshi would get along." The saiyan chuckled.

"W-we should get back on track." Surprisingly it was Rito who had decided to change the topic. Maybe it had something to do with his face being beat red.

"He is right Goku-dono. You should start from the beginning."

"Alright…" Goku leaned back in the recliner while making some room for Lala, who refused to leave his side. "I said I was from a Planet Vegeta right?"

"Ya… and you said that it was destroyed by an asteroid or something, that's why you were sent to Earth." Rito answered while filling in the devilukians about the destruction of the planet.

"Okay so I should start by saying that I lied… again." He admitted getting a sigh from the sibling. Goku's honest nature just seemed to also be a lie up until now as well. "Planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed by an asteroid but by the emperor of my universe. Frieza."

"Destroyed by another emperor…" Zastin mumbled to himself. "Why did he destroy your planet?"

"He was terrified of the saiyans. We as a species were not as strong back in the day but there was a legend that scared the tyrant; the legend of the Super Saiyan." Goku truthfully told them.

"He would kill an entire species just because of a legend?" Rito did well to hide the fear in his voice. "That guy is crazy!"

"He was more like insane. His empire was a planet trade organization, he would send out his army to kill off all the dominating species on a planet before selling it." Goku said with obvious disapproval. "Frieza would have adult saiyans sent to planets with stronger fighters while children and babies were sent to weaker ones."

"So that would mean…" Mikan couldn't finish but Goku understood what she was thinking.

"It's true… I was sent to Earth, my mission being the extermination of the human race." The two humans present looked at Goku not believing someone so peaceful would actually do such a thing.

"Yo… you didn't right?" Rito thought back to Goku's Kamehameha and how it could've been used in the saiyan's goal.

"No I didn't. When I was found by my Grandfather Gohan, I was a violent child. That was until the day Grandpa had dropped me, I ended up hitting my head on a rock completely destroying my saiyan 'programming'." The saiyan said with a nostalgic smile when he thought of his grandfather.

' _So… he was dropped on his head as a child. I thought something like that could've happened.'_ Rito internally said.

"How many saiyans survived the planet's destruction?" The knight wondered how many others there were aside from Goku.

"The only surviving saiyans were the ones off planet at the time." One of the off planet saiyans said. "Now I'm gonna skip ahead to the more important stuff that happened later on. I didn't know anything about the saiyan's until the day when one of them came to Earth."

"During this time I was reuniting with my best friend Krillin, Master Roshi, and good friend Bulma. We had meetup at Kame House where I introduced my friends to my son Gohan."

"You have a son?" Lala asked listening with great interest to Goku's life story.

"Ya I do. He was a half saiyan because his mother Chi-Chi was a human." Goku told her with a smile. "Now where was I… oh right. So I was introducing my son to my friends when a huge power level approached the island. It was a saiyan named Raditz, who was also my brother."

"You have a brother?" Mikan questioned looking generally surprised that Goku had siblings.

"Yeah… but I'd rather not be associated to him." Goku said lowly. "When Raditz had appeared he made me an offer to join him and two other saiyans under Frieza's rule."

"Wait why would the saiyans still work for Frieza?" Rito asked.

"Because they were probably scared of him, seriously Rito." Mikan deadpanned.

"His offer was that I kill a hundred Earthlings in exchange for my son." The siblings stopped their petty argument when they heard the offer.

"He took Gohan?" Lala questioned already not liking this Raditz person.

"Ya. Obviously I didn't go through with it. Instead we were thinking up a way to fight him." Goku explained to the group. "That was then Piccolo appeared. He was an enemy at the time but now we're friends. Our plan then was for us to combine our power to defeat Raditz."

"And? Did you?" Lala could be described on the edge of her seat, or Goku's lap in anticipation.

"We did thanks to Piccolo's new technique, but to be able to hit Raditz I had to hold him still." Goku said monotone, choosing to not show any emotion for his brother. "When the attack hit, it pierced through Raditz and myself. Killing us both."

"That is still something I can't get use too you hearing." Mikan shuddered when the saiyan mentioned his death again.

"Dying is not that bad. Once you die you go to Other World." The saiyan was meet with no response when he mentioned where someone goes after they die.

"Are you saying…" Mikan began in a deadpanned tone of voice.

"That heaven is real." Rito finished, sounding just like his sister.

"Well… yeah, it's real." Goku felt as if they didn't believe him. "I was allowed to keep my body after I died so I got a halo above my head."

"... Goku what did we say about lying." Mikan sighed when it seemed that the saiyan was telling a tall tail. Like he actually went to heaven, she believed in it… but it couldn't be possible… right? Mikan wasn't sure if she should believe what the boy was saying anymore. Let alone her beliefs.

"I'm not lying Mikan. When someone dies they go to Other World or Hell." Goku sounded generally serious.

"..."

Well the afterlife existed. Goku had apparently experienced it. The people in the room didn't know what too think about the latest development. It is confirmed when they die they go to heaven of hell.

"...So after I died I was informed that two more saiyans, Prince Vegeta and Nappa were on their way to Earth for the dragon balls." Goku continued on as if he didn't just tell them that heaven and hell existed.

"Did they want to wish back their comrade?" Zastin inquired.

"No, that wasn't even their last priority. They wanted to be granted eternal life." Goku leaned back further into his chair when he thought back to those days. "When I heard the Earth was in danger, I was told of a man named King Kai. I decided to ask him for training, so my goal was to make it to King Kai's planet."

"When I got there-"

"Wa… wait Goku-san. Why did you head for this King Kai? Why not get wished back." Rito actually asked a very good question.

"The saiyans wouldn't reach Earth until a year later, so I asked not to be wished back for a year so I could train." Goku told the boy getting a nod of understanding.

"When I got to where King Kai lived, I asked him to train me. Which he agreed to after a little while. It was also King Kai who taught me the Kaio-ken." He shed some light on how he learned the technique and how it works to the group as well.

"So… anyone can learn stuff like this?" Rito asked, taking an honest curiosity to Ki and Martial arts.

"That's right. Ki is the life energy in every living thing, so anyone can learn how to control it. Zastin's sword attack was a Ki blast as well." Goku said getting a nod from the knight.

"Back to my story… so a year later I was wished back with the dragon balls, making them unusable for the next year." Goku looked towards his friends to see them leaning closer in. "When I was brought back, the saiyans had killed my friends not including Krillin and Gohan. After getting there I engaged in battle with the saiyans. I was then able to defeat Nappa who was then killed by Vegeta."

"He killed his own comrade!" Mikan was disgusted that someone would do that to their own.

"He did but Vegeta has changed over the years."

"Wait he's alive!?" It was Rito this time to be shocked. If he had a drink he would most likely be doing a spit take again.

"He is… so after I defeated Nappa I then battled Vegeta. At the end we were both badly wounded… so I let him escape." Goku said.

"Aw~ Goku-kun is so~ nice!" Lala hugged the saiyan while rubbing her cheek on his.

' _She really is like a child…"_ Goku thought while he rubbed her back.

"I believe that you had a better reason than showing mercy." Zastin commented.

"I knew that Vegeta would change from the experience." Was all the saiyan said in a reply.

"After the Earth was saved from the saiyan attack, we were faced with another problem. Our friends that had died during the fight needed to be brought back, and seeing that there was some complications, we had to find another way." Goku explained to them.

"What were these complications Goku-dono?"

"The dragon balls became inert with Piccolo's death and even then, after someone was wished back once they can't be wished back again." Goku let the information sink in, each one of them seeming to understand what he meant.

"So what did you do Goku-kun?" The princess asked.

"Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma decided to head to Namek, home of the namekians, to use the namekian dragon balls." Goku told the group. "I was hospitalized at the time so I couldn't join them."

"So you wished your friends back with the other set?" Rito asked causing Goku to look down, thinking to himself.

"... Not exactly. You see, while Krillin's group were searching for the dragon balls, there was also someone else."

"Who!? Goku-kun who was it!?" Lala was bouncing again in his lap causing Goku some uncomfort, but was promptly subdued when he calmed Lala down.

"I'll make you guys work for it! This person slaughtered innocent namekians and conquered numerous planets." Goku smiled to them hoping to see if they caught on. Only two people did, Lala and surprisingly Rito.

"I-it was him… wasn't it." Rito questioned somewhat reluctant.

"Very good Rito…" Goku then looked down to see a pout on the alien girl's face. "And you too Lala. The leader of the Planet Trade Organisation, Frieza was also in search of the dragon balls."

Mikan and Zastin's eyes widened in shock that the man who destroyed Goku's planet was there.

"Goku-dono you said that he destroyed your planet. But how did Frieza accomplish it?"

"Frieza did it with literally only having to lift one finger." The saiyan said while lifting his pointer finger for reference. "Luckily Vegeta had rebelled against Frieza and started searching for the dragon balls himself. That had cut off Frieza's last remaining hold on the saiyans."

"Good for Vegeta." Rito smiled hearing that Goku was right about Vegeta's change in heart.

"When I arrived, things were not looking good; Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta were close to being defeated by Frieza's elite force. I had managed to turn the tides but was seriously injured as a result. They then put me in a special recovery chamber until I was ready to fight again."

"While this was happening, Krillin and co. gathered the rest of the dragon balls and summoned Porunga, the namekian dragon. They then wished Piccolo back to life, which also restored the Earth's dragon balls."

"After Piccolo's revival he engaged Frieza in combat, fighting him on even ground. However to the horror of the fighters, Frieza was only in his first form; he had three more, each one stronger than the last. Frieza had then transformed, easily defeating the group. He then told Vegeta the truth behind the saiyan planet's destruction."

"Someone that strong really exists in your universe…" Rito was terrified of the being known as Frieza. He hoped someone like him did not exist in this universe.

"Goku-kun you kicked his ass right! Please tell me you beat him!" Lala was begging him. She hated the alien for hurting Goku's race.

"After the truth was told to him, Frieza had then killed the saiyan prince. This left only him and me. Even after having a huge zenkai boost I was still to weak, Frieza was only using fifty percent of his power. All he did was toy with me!"

' _Fifty percent!'_ Was the collective thought of most in the room.

"Frieza then did something that pushed me over the edge. He killed Krillin, my best friend, just effortlessly blew him up. That is when I had became the thing Frieza feared the most."

"What Frieza feared… the most?" Mikan had asked herself while thinking back to what Goku had said about Frieza. The reason he was scared of the saiyans was because of a… legend.

"Goku-kun are you…?"

"So you're the super saiyan." Zastin finished for the girl.

"Yes I am. With the transformation I was able to beat Frieza around, angering the tyrant, causing him to destroy the planet, but not before being cleaved in half. I had survived by using one of Frieza's ships but the tyrant had somehow survived the planet's destruction and made his way to Earth with his father King Cold. They were eventually defeated by a young man named Trunks."

"It turned out that Trunks was a half saiyan, like Gohan, that traveled back in time to warn us of an impending threat; the androids. He said that the androids would kill everyone and nobody would be able to stop them because I would be dead from a heart virus at the time. Trunks had come to give me an antidote, that was not yet created in my timeline. He then left after revealing that he was Bulma and Vegeta's future son. Kid Trunks was born a year later.

"Then what? What happened?" Rito asked, interested on how the rest on the story went.

"The androids arrive the day Trunks had said; 17 and 18. They were brother and sister androids. Like Trunks had said, I got the heart virus and bed ridden. While I was like this, 17 and 18 caused havoc across the Earth, defeating everyone including Vegeta. They then left only for a new threat to appear; Cell. He was created by a mad scientist who had a grudge against me. Cell was a combination of cells from all my friends and foes bio-mechanically engineered to form the being. Cell absorbed 17, gaining his semi-perfect form in which he searched for 18 in order to become perfect."

' _This guy sounds… weird.'_ Mikan and Rito thought together.

"Cell was able to achieve his perfect form from Vegeta, who let his pride get in his way and handed over 18. Perfect Cell outmatched both Vegeta and Future Trunks. After humiliating them, he then announced the Cell Games, which would take place in ten days. If in ten days, nobody was able to beat him, he would then destroy the Earth. Thanks to the antidote Trunks gave me, I was healed. I then brought Gohan to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train for one day, which is equal to one year in the chamber."

' _A chamber that can cause time dilation…'_ Lala was excited with the new ideas she was getting, some that might even please Goku.

"When we exited the chamber, I was a match for cell. I was actually more than a match for Cell, but there was something that needed to be done. I backed out of the fight and tagged in Gohan-"

"You let your son fight the monster!?" Rito was shocked another time that day when Goku had just said he let his son fight Cell.

"It was something that needed to be done. I knew I wouldn't always be around, so Gohan had to learn not to rely on me."

"So did Gohan stop Cell?" The knight asked.

"No. Cell was being pushed back and decided to self destruct and take the Earth with it. I managed to stop him by taking him to another planet, were he detonated."

"So you died again…" Mikan said low toned.

"I did but that wasn't the end of it. Cell was able to regenerate himself and continued the Cell Games. Gohan was the last hope. The two had a clash of beam, while it seemed Gohan was losing, he had a burst of energy and completely destroyed Cell."

"Although it doesn't sound right to send a child to fight… it's good to hear that Gohan came out the winner." The young brunette smiled.

"For the next seven years I remained dead… until I was granted a pass to go and participate in a martial arts tournament. But evil reared its head on Earth again in the form of a magical being known as Majin Buu. 5 million years, there were five Supreme Kais, the gods of my universe, they were four powerful Supreme Kais led by the Grand Supreme Kai. Each Supreme Kai was responsible for a part of the universe, and the Grand Supreme Kai was responsible for the entire universe. To put their strength on a scale, each Supreme Kai had the power to kill Frieza with just a finger…"

Goku allowed that bit of information to sink in, as they all were again told something mind boggling.

"And so… what happened next?" Rito was taking a real interest into this story. Goku could only wonder why he was so enveloped into the story aside from knowing more about him.

"Four of those Kais were killed by Majin Buu. He then went on to destroy several galaxies." That got the expected result. Their eyes widened at the strength this demon had, to allow it to kill four gods. There thoughts had all been lead to the same question at the end. How did Goku and his Earth survive?

"Buu didn't appear to be dangerous at first. He was hopping around and acting like a child, but when he was mad, that was when his power showed. He killed innocents and my friends, Vegeta sacrificed himself by blowing up in Buu's face, but he only regenerated."

"I had to confront Buu and distract him from destroying the Earth so I unleashed my full power. By doing that, I shortened my time left on Earth. I was completely able to defeat him by this point but I didn't. Trunks, and Goten; my second son, were to become Earth's guardians. I let Buu live."

"Coincidentally, Buu started to live a normal life, until a second Buu appeared. He was known as evil Buu, he thrashed around the now good Buu and merged with him, creating Super Buu."

"Super Buu was unstoppable. Truly a force of nature. After some persuasion from Piccolo, Super Buu decided to wait for the promised warrior to arrive. The warrior was Gotenks, a fusion of Goten and Trunks. Gotenks was capable of killing Buu, but the fusion had worn off leaving Goten and Trunks to Buu's mercy."

"The two along with Piccolo decided on a final stand and face off against Buu. But Gohan had arrived with his awakened power. With Gohan's new unleashed potential, he was able to push Buu into a corner. Gotenks had at this point rejoined the fight along with Piccolo. Buu had absorbed the two into himself, outmatching Gohan and absorbing him as well."

"I was given life again by Old Kai, allowing me to head back to Earth and challenge Buu. He had left me with a pair of earrings known as Potara Earrings. It allowed the wearers to permanently fuse together, granting the new being immeasurable power. My previous intention was to fuse with Gohan, but he had already been absorbed by Buu. It all seemed like a losing battle until a familiar Ki appeared."

"It was Vegeta! I know it!" Lala called out getting a laugh from Goku.

"It was Vegeta who, with a pass given to him for his sacrifice, was allowed back to Earth. We used the earrings and fused into a being known as Vegito. He completely toyed with the demon, making a fool out of him. Vegito had given Buu a 10 second chance to give up and live. At the end of 10 seconds Buu absorbed Vegito. However the fused warrior created a shield to protect himself from being completely absorbed."

"Once inside Buu, Vegito had separated back into Vegeta and myself. Inside we were able to release everyone that Buu had absorbed, including the good Buu. That however started a reaction that changed Buu once more. Super Buu had transformed into the insane and irrational, Kid Buu."

"The first thing Kid Buu did was destroy the Earth. Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende and myself had escaped with the help of Supreme Kai, who brought us to his world. Buu searched throughout the galaxy, destroying everything until he found us. He then found us leaving me with the only option to confront him. We were even for a short while, but my energy was slowly draining and making me too weak to fight. Vegeta quickly stepped in but was outmatched in every way. Before he could finish him, Mr. Satan stepped in. Kid Buu then spat out the good Buu, cause of Mr. Satan's kindness."

"While the good Buu and Kid Buu fought, Dende used the namekian dragon balls to wish back the Earth along with all the inhabitants. With the energy gathered from the people, I had created the Spirit Bomb. The Spirit Bomb is a last resort move against evil, where all the energy of living things are gathered into a compressed sphere. Only beings of pure heart can create the Spirit Bomb."

"I threw the ball at Buu who desperately attempted to push it back, but with my power restored thanks to the namekian dragon balls, I was able to destroy Buu for good."

"Yaaaaaayyy!" Lala cheered while hugging the saiyan. Goku kept his mouth shut after that, deciding to leave out his later confrontations with Lord Beerus and the Shadow Dragons. He didn't need to tell them about that. With the information he gathered, Gid is not the God of Destruction. If no one had even heard the title than that means he must be hidden somewhere. As long as he doesn't make his presence known, there is no need to tell anyone about it.

"That is an interesting tale Goku-dono. So you used the dragon balls to get to our universe, correct?" Zastin clarified, getting a nod from Goku. "Then why do you appear to be 16?"

"That was an accidental wish that made me a kid again."

"I see…" Zastin hummed before reaching to the recorder while standing, moving towards the door. "I must leave and report this to Gid-sama, depending on what Gid-sama asks, I request that you be ready Goku-dono."

The group watched Zastin disappeared out the door before an awkward silence filled the room. Goku was slightly nervous of what their response to Goku's history will be.

"If your story is over now Goku-kun, I'll start making us something to eat." Mikan stood and made her way to the kitchen.

"Wait… so you guys aren't afraid of the stuff I faced, and what I'm capable of?" Goku asked somewhat surprised.

"Why would we be?" Lala asked confused by the question. "Goku-kun is Goku-kun. That's all that matters to me!"

"Lala-san is right. None of this will change the way we think of you." Rito said leaning back in his seat.

"That's right Goku-kun. Now be patient. Lunch won't be ready for an hour." Mikan retreated into the kitchen to make the large meal.

Goku just smile at the three of them while thinking about how lucky he was to have meet all of them. He was happy that he got this second chance. He did miss Chi-Chi and everyone else, but he is making a new family here, and all he has to do is protect those close to him.

' _Nothing has really changed… has it.'_

* * *

 **There it is, it's done. This chapter is finally out of the way. Now if people are wondering why I didn't discuss the Dragon Ball GT story along with the battle of gods is for multiple reasons. 1 being is because I chose not to. The other would be that Goku would have said he was a God, and I don't plan to reveal that until later on in the story.**

 **The poll for if this story will become a harem is up on my profile. I think I can ride the line of not a harem and a harem for a little while longer until the final decision is made. I have an idea for how both choices will play out so it's not really that difficult to write... at least I hope.**

 **Now since we live in the year 2016, I feel I must say this... I believe in many ways that heaven is real. I am a catholic. I do not want to risk pissing people off cause I made Rito and Mikan say that Goku going to heaven and the very idea of its existence is another lie; even when they believe in it. It was just how they reacted. I just had to say this as a precaution. So everything is good.**

 **I also want to officially say that the entire story for To Fulfill A Promise has a complete guideline. That's right. From start to finish I know what I am going to be writing for the non cannon part of this story, the cannon part I only know slightly how that is going to go down. So I'm going to re-read To Love-Ru and Darkness to figure that out. Again... all the main antagonist have been planned out along with their abilities, power levels, etc. Everything from hear on out is already thought up and if I change something from my already planned story, that only means something better came to mind.**

 **Until** **chapter 7**


	7. Emperor, Suitors, and 5

**Chapter 7 is now here.**

 **And I should say now that this story, even with the little votes, is leaning towards a harem. If it does happen to become a harem, then I will be choosing the girls who will be apart of it. Not that any suggestions would be neglected. It's that the girls I have thought of will fit into the plot of the story easier. The poll will be up on my profile for a couple more weeks, just a reminder. And there is going to be a special character in the harem if it goes in that direction. Hint: she works at a pastry shop in Sainan.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball(Z,GT) or To Love-Ru**

* * *

"Hmm…"

Gid was sitting on his thrown in front of a screen. On the screen was a paused image of Goku going Kaio-ken x20. The ruler of the universe had just finished watching the fight and listening to the boy's life story. All of it seemed unreal but there are a multitude of possibilities within the vast expanse of the universe.

"Dear, what are you watching?" A woman with long pink hair asked. She wore a white dress and a veil over her face. The woman's voice was like music to the king's ears as he turned to her.

"It's about the man Lala wishes to marry." Gid said, excitement laced in his voice. "This is a recording of the boy against Zastin."

"Oh? Lala has found someone she likes?" The woman asked as she looked at the screen. Gid unpaused the recording and let it play. The two watched as the boy was wrapped in red Ki and disappeared before sending Zastin flying with a punch. It continued with the boy having the upper hand until Zastin pulled out his sword.

"Ara, he made Zastin use Amanogawa." The pink haired woman looked in surprise at the boy who kept showing his mastery in martial arts. "Who is this boy? He looks human."

"His name is Son Goku. And from the recording that Zastin had sent me, it seems he came from another universe." Gid was smirking like a madman. Never had he thought that there would be someone like Goku that existed.

"Is that so… Dear you have yet to answer my question." Gid visibly flinched at the woman's soft but demanding voice.

"No he is not human. His race is known as the saiyans… and from the information Zastin gathered, it seems that saiyans seem to be the devilukian counterparts of his universe." Now there was something she wasn't expecting. Devilukians were the strongest race in the universe with Gid standing high above the rest.

Now it seems Lala has found someone who could potentially surpass Gid himself. But then there was the problem of the other suitors who would not like this news.

"Dear… how do you think those three would react?" The woman asked.

"We both know how they will react. In fact the moment I make Goku's presence known to the universe, they will have already made their first move." The king said with a hint of enjoyment.

"So what are we going to do with Goku-san?" Gid thought for a moment before smirking to himself.

"Nothing." Gid laughed. "Let's just leave things as they are and wait."

"Do you plan to have Goku-san protect Lala until they wed?"

"... Goku claimed to be the protector of the Earth." The man said with less energy than earlier. "Those fragile humans are lucky… I need to speak with Zastin."

The woman nodded and moved to his side, her eyes traveling past the screen and onto two pink headed girls hiding around the corner. She smiled as the two who seemed to think they were unnoticed. Moments later a screen appeared with Zastin knelt down in front of them in a new set of armor; the same model as his last.

"Gid-sama, Sephie-sama… I take it you were pleased by Goku-dono's performance?" Zastin asked the man.

"It was entertaining…" Gid then pulled out a small bean from his pocket, getting a confused glance from the pink haired woman. "And these… senzu beans was what Goku called it; are a very gracious gift."

"Goku-dono had said that he had more than enough."

"Zastin… I would like to speak too Goku." Zastin's eyes widened at that. Goku must have made a big impression on Gid if he wanted to talk to him.

"Would you like for Lala-sama to be with him?"

"No. Bring Goku alone. What I want to talk to him about should be discussed in private." Gid told his knight, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes Gid-sama! I will bring Goku to my ship tomorrow." With that he ended the connection, leaving the king to his thoughts. He was rolling the senzu bean around in his hand while looking straight ahead of him.

"Momo! Nana! You can stop hiding, I knew you were there the whole time." Two girls with pink hair fell from their hiding spot around the corner. Gid threw the Senzu bean towards the two girls before standing, and walked out of the room.

"Dear, where are you going?" Sephie asked while watching the man move out of the thrown room.

Gid stopped in his place before looking over his shoulder, a feral smirk on his face.

"Goku is about to be the most targeted person in the galaxy." And with that the man left the room to address the universe of Lala's new fiance.

 **Yuuki House**

"*Achoo*... Someone must be talking about me." Goku was sat at the table with empty plates stacked to his left. The only other occupant of the room was Mikan, who was cleaning Goku's dishes.

"Zastin-san must have shown Gid-san the recording of your fight by now." Mikan stated while scrubbing down a plate.

"Lord Gid is the strongest in the universe huh…?" Goku leaned back in his seat while Mikan shot him an irritated look. "I can't wait to see how power-"

"You stop right there! Goku-kun you are not going to challenge Gid-san to a fight, understand!" Mikan told him. After Goku told them about his life, his quirks were somewhat easier to spot. One of them being his insatiable lust to fight new and strong opponents.

"Aww… but Mikan, that's not fair! What if he's trying to destroy the Earth?" Goku wined at the somewhat lost chance to fight Gid.

"Don't try to find an excuse to fight him!" Mikan knew what he was trying to do, and in no way was she having it. "If he plans to destroy the Earth, then that is a different story. But you asking for fights and antagonizing him will only bring trouble."

"I'm not going to antagonize him. I was just going to ask to fight him." And there he goes, with his innocent reasons. But Mikan won't be fooled so easily, she increased her glare' intensity and put her hands on her sides.

"Goku-kun. When the day comes and you have to meet Gid-san." Mikan paused, unnerving the saiyan. His tail was literally standing strait up in fear of the girl. "You. Will. Be. Polite. Got It!?"

"Y-yes… I… I understand Mikan!" Goku was backed up in his seat with his hands raised in front of him.

"Because how you act and what you say reflects on this family." The girl told him because Goku was now apart of the Yuuki family. "And the Earth."

"I understand Mikan. I won't challenge Gid to a fight…" Goku closed his eyes in compliance with the girl. The saiyan peaked an eye open to see Mikan back to washing dishes. "But what if he challenges me?"

"Ugghhh... Goku-kun if it's Gid-san that challenges you, then fight him." Mikan groaned. "If he does ask to fight you then take that as a sign of Earth being in danger."

"Ya, it might just be like that." Mikan glanced at Goku who now was had a serious expression on his face. "Lord Gid might still not have accepted me as Lala's fiance. And if that were the case then Earth will be in trouble."

The room was quiet after that as Goku just sat in his chair watching Mikan finish up. He was going to have to do something for her one of these days, to repay her for all she's done. Looking out the sliding door he saw Rito, working in his garden with a contemplative look on his face.

Rito looked really serious about whatever he was thinking about. When he works in his garden it usually is because he is either extremely happy or very conflicted about something. Goku watched the boy for a few more seconds before turning back to the girl.

"Mikan do you know what's eating Rito?" The girl looked out the door after Goku's question to see her brother. She watched him for a bit before letting out a sigh. "Does it have something to do with Haruna?"

"No… or at least that's probably not the main reason." Mikan continued to watch her brother work for a bit, her eyes showing concern for him. "He must be trying to decide something very important."

"Do you think what I said earlier actually bothered him?" Goku had thought Rito was fine with everything, he even said so. But could that have been a lie?

"No that's not it Goku-kun!" Mikan yelled at the saiyan to make sure that he didn't think things like that. "Rito looks up to you, you're his best friend. You know, before you came into our lives 2 years ago, Rito never really had a best friend."

Goku listened attentively while the girl talked about Rito being his best friend. Goku would have to say that it was true. Even though in school he talked too his other classmates, Rito was the one friend that he could count on the most in school. He was even the one, along with Mikan, who helped him with his studies.

"Well… whatever it is, he'll tell us once he's ready." Goku ended their chat about Rito and began to look around the room. There was someone missing, and he wasn't sure where she went. "Hey Mikan, do you know where Lala went?"

Mikan tore her gaze away from her brother and looked at the saiyan, trying to understand what he said for a moment. Her eyes widened for a moment in realization before returning to normal.

"I think she went up to your room." Mikan told him getting a 'thank you' from the boy.

Goku made his way up to his room to see that the door was closed. Opening it, he was meet with the sight of his gi and saiyan armor piled around on the floor. Looking towards his closet he saw Lala's rear sticking in the air, with her tail waving back and forth. The rest of her was inside his closet, digging through his clothes, and capsules. Stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, he got the girls attention.

"Hey Lala. What are you doin?" Lala froze in her spot with her tail sticking straight in the air, she looked behind her to see Goku smiling at her.

"Hi Goku-kun! I was just looking at these capsules." Lala said holding up a white capsule in her hand. "They all have clothes and armor in in them."

"Ya, all of these gi are my favorites. And the saiyan armor was a gift from Vegeta." Goku said while Lala went and picked up one of Goku's gi; his turtle hermit gi with the kanji for Go on it. The girl looked it over before she put it back down and started to whisper something to Peke.

The next thing that happened, she was covered in a bright light, as Peke changed her form. When the light died down, Lala was standing in a version of Goku's gi. It was the same as the one she held, aside from it being smaller so it could fit on her form. The gi was fine, but the blue shirt underneath looked tight as it accentuated her breasts. Were the symbol of 'Go' was on the front of the gi had changed as well. It was now just two swirled lines, which Goku could guess was Peke's eyes. The last thing was Lala had her tail wrapped around her waist similar to how Goku sometimes has his. In the saiyans eyes, he could say that the gi looked good on the girl.

"Ta-da~! What do you think Goku-kun?" Lala made the most innocent face as she looked up at Goku, who started to blush slightly.

"It looks great on you Lala." The saiyan answered truthfully.

The girl giggled as she hugged Goku before looking at the capsule still in her hand. She pressed the button out of curiosity and waited… nothing happened.

"Muu~ Goku-kun, nothing came out of this one." Lala complained as she showed the capsule to Goku. He looked at it for a moment before a look of sudden terror spread across his face.

"Lala throw it out the window!" Goku told the girl getting a nod as she did what she was told. A second later there was a poof and the ground shook as something hit it, hard.

The two aliens looked out the window to see a large spherical machine, with the words 'Capsule Corps' written on its side. The machine had landed in the middle of the street with, surprisingly, Rito and Mikan already stood before it already.

The saiyan and devilukian walked out of the house and meet up with the two humans who stared in awe at the machine.

"Goku-kun what is it!?" Lala asked with stars in her eyes.

"It's a gravity chamber. This was a gift from my friend Bulma." Goku told her getting the human's attention.

"Goku-san where were you keeping this?" Rito asked, not seeing how the machine was in their house for 2 years without being seen.

"I kept it in my closet." That answer shouldn't have been possible to say with a straight face, but Goku had managed.

"What is it used for?" Mikan asked while sending a curious look to Lala's new attire.

"It's used for my gravity training. It can go up to 100 times Earth's gravity." Goku told them, surprisingly none of them were shocked. Lala was only staring at the machine curiously, while Rito and Mikan just looked at it. They just weren't shocked by anything involving Goku's feats anymore.

"Goku-kun can I have it?" Goku looked to see a Lala giving him puppy dog eyes. Goku couldn't find the will in him to refuse, but he was still curious as to why she wanted it.

"Sure you can, but why do you need it Lala?" Goku smiled at the girl.

"I want to disassemble it and see how it works. I could even make improvements to it." Lala told him with an excited smile on her face. Goku nodded and walked over to the chamber and pushed a button on the side, instantly putting it back into it's capsule. He then handed it to Lala who took it and ran back inside.

Goku then turned and spoke to the siblings. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait! Where do you think your going!?" Mikan yelled at the saiyan who was already in the air, preparing to fly off.

"I was going to get some training done." With that he waved to the two and flew of into the distance.

"Damn it Goku-kun! What if Zastin comes back looking for you!?" Mikan yelled before her shoulders dropped in defeat. "Ugh... I give up."

Rito watched Mikan walk back into the house before looking back to the direction that Goku had flown off in. He was pretty sure about his decision now.

 **Next Day**

The Yuuki family was sat around the table the next morning, all of them eating their share of breakfast. Some had more than others. None of them talked, mainly for the reasons of having their mouths stuffed; Goku and Lala. Rito was just pushing his food around on his plate and staring away from the table, Mikan was the only normal person. She actually ate her food in oppose to inhaling it or playing with it.

They continued to eat in silence as they waited for Zastin to come and pick up Goku. He had returned sometime last night while Goku had been training. His message was that Gid wanted to speak to Goku the next day, and he specifically made it clear that hewanted to talk to _only_ Goku. That surprised Lala who had wanted to be present when Goku talked to Gid.

Goku just started cheering at the thought of talking to the strongest in the universe. Mikan had to hit him over the head with a pan to get him to calm down, while also telling Goku to show respect when he meet the Emperor.

That's what brought the quiet and anxious atmosphere around the table. That and Rito's weird mood. He had yet to say a word all morning and only kept playing with his food as he stared away from the table. Goku started to think something was wrong with his friend.

"Hey Rito are you feeling alright? You haven't eaten any of your food." Goku pointed to the plate as Rito jolted in his chair when Goku called his name. The boy looked at the saiyan for a moment before he returned his attention to his food.

"Yeah, everything is fine Goku-san." Rito sounded like he had practiced saying that before.

"Hmm… Oh I know! Is this about missing your chance to confess with Haruna?" His monkey tail started to wave behind him energetically. "You know if that's the case then we can just come up with another plan, or…"

"Goku-san... what does it mean to be a martial artist?" That question came out of nowhere. Mikan and Lala started to pay attention to the duo's conversation now that Rito was asking something uncharacteristic for him.

"What's it mean to be a martial artist hmm?" Goku leaned back with his arms behind his head. What did it mean? He knew that this answer could vary from person to person. Goku thought for a couple more seconds before leveling his gaze at Rito.

"I can't answer that question Rito…" Rito nodded before looking back at his food while Mikan and Lala continued to observe the saiyan. "Rito there are many forms of martial arts in the universe, and for each one there is a different reason for it to exist. And for every martial art, there is a martial artist with their own answer to that question."

Rito looked back up to Goku who actually sounded his mental age. Even though Goku hadn't been able to give him his answer, he somehow felt that this was an even better response.

"Rito the only way you can answer that question is if you answer it yourself." Rito stayed quit for what felt like minutes to the girls. Goku smiled already knowing what Rito wanted to ask him. He had his suspicions since the day before, but now he was sure. All that was left was to allow Rito to take the initiative.

"Goku-san do you think…" Rito trailed off before he steeled his resolve and looked Goku straight in the eyes. "Goku-san please teach me how to fight! Please allow me this opportunity to answer _that_ question myself!"

"Hehehe… Rito are you sure? My training is going to be rougher than you can imagine." Goku smiled at the boy while he tested his will. He wasn't lying either. His training would be difficult for the boy but he wanted to see if Rito would not back down.

"Of course! I am prepared for anything you have for me!" Rito exclaimed with conviction.

"Well alright then." Goku answered simply while Rito stood from his seat and bowed before the saiyan.

"Thank you Goku-sensei!" Goku chuckled at the boy while Mikan sighed to herself at having to deal with the boy on a daily basis.

The next moment there was a knock on the door before Zastin and his two attendants walked into the house. His attendants made their way to the living room while Zastin approached Goku at the table.

"Goku-dono, it's time." Zastin said before walking back towards the door.

"Really? Already?" Goku asked while making his way to follow Zastin out of the house. Goku stopped at the door while looking back to Lala. "Hey Lala if it isn't to much to ask but can you make another gi, just like the one you're wearing but for Rito."

"Okay Goku-kun!" Lala quickly grabbed Rito by the wrist and pulled the boy up the stairs, much too the boys surprise.

"You ready Goku-dono?"

"Of course, let's do this!"

With that the two were transported away by a blue flash of light. The next moment Goku was standing in a dimly lit room with panels lining the one part of the wall while the other was a window. Goku walked up to the window and looked at the Earth.

It geology is different to his Earth where there was more land. This Earth was mostly water, And all the land was mostly covered in man made buildings, roads, and etc.

"Goku-dono we should not keep Gid-sama waiting." Goku turned back to see Zastin walking down the hallway.

The saiyan jogged up to the knight before walking at the same pace as the man. They walked a bit farther in silence before they came into a large cylinder like room with computers lining the walls. The ceiling was a glass dome that allowed the occupants of the room to gaze upon the stars.

Goku watched as Zastin walked over to a computer and typed something into it. After the man finished, he walked back towards Goku with what could only be called the look of a beggar.

"Goku-dono please if there were to be anything I had to ask it would be this…" Zastin said while grabbing the boy's shoulders. "Please be polite and respectful to Gid-sama. You do not want to be like the last person who spoke impolitely to the king."

"What happened to the last guy?" He had to ask out of curiosity.

"Gid-sama vaporized him and his planet."

"He sounds like Lord Beerus."

"Goku-dono. Do. Not. Mess. This. Up."

With that said Zastin left the room,the door closing behind him. Goku walked to the center of the room when a holographic screen appeared. On the screen there was a figure that was covered in shadow, the only things Goku could tell about his appearance was; spiky hair and a tail that ended in a trident.

"It is great to finally be able to meet the man my daughter has fallen head over heels for; Son Goku." The man's voice was deep but it didn't deter Goku from razing his hand up in greetings.

"Hey Lord Gid!" Goku greeted casually, despite Mikan and Zastin's 'advice' to him about being respectful. "So what did you think of my performance?"

Gid examined the 'boy' in front of him for a moment as he took in his personality and characteristics. The boy was relaxed even when talking to him, the strongest in the universe, as if the universe could throw anything at him and he would fix it. His outfit consisted of an orange gi and blue under shirt with a blue cloth wrapped around his waist; tail hanging behind him.

"You really exceeded my expectations Goku, but I must ask why you surrendered to Zastin?" Gid asked, finding that part of the battle confusing.

"Oh well I wanted to make sure that the Earth wouldn't be harmed from something like a friendly spar." Goku told the man while he thought about the saiyan's reason.

"I take it you did it reluctantly."

"Hehe… well… kind of." The boy rubbed the back of his head when he answered the king.

"So do you intend to fight Zastin again?"

"Yeah but I need to find a planet that is unpopulated so as to not risk harming any life." Goku place a hand on his chin and tilted his head in thought while the devilukian just watched him.

"There is no need. In two months time I will have a planet ready for your and Zastin's rematch." Gid told him getting the saiyan to stare in surprise at the screen.

"Really?! You'd do that?!" Goku asked thunderstruck.

Goku's reaction got a torrent of laughter from the alien king who continued to laugh while Goku watched the figure on the screen. Gid was able to calm himself after a few seconds of his outburst.

"Of course I would. I mean... who wouldn't want to watch a fight between a devilukian and the one and only Saiyan of Earth." The king grinned showing the saiyan a set of sharp, shark like teeth.

"Wait… there's more to this than just Zastin and me having a rematch, isn't there?" Gid couldn't help but chuckle at the saiyan's suspicions.

"Very observant Goku." Gid applauded the saiyan who watched the man closely. "As of yesterday your presence in the universe was made public."

"Is that it? I thought it would be something more serious." Goku sighed as it was just something like people knowing his existence.

"This would also make you and the Earth a target." Goku looked at the king, his previous attitude gone as he heard that Earth would be a target.

"Why would anyone target me and the Earth?"

"Because you are the one who has claimed Lala." Goku listened closely for any information that would be useful. "That would mean Lala's other suitors will be out for your head."

"Let them come, it would be nice to have some challenges after a period of peace." Goku cracked his neck to accentuate his desire for a fight. "Anyways back to the rematch."

"The purpose of the rematch would be to scare off the weaker of Lala's suitors." Gid told the saiyan. "It will be relayed throughout the universe to every planet that is under my control."

"So every planet?"

"...Okay not every planet. Technologically behind planets such as Earth, won't be able to witness the fight." The man explained to Goku.

"But this will be able to filter out the small fries?" Goku asked, getting a nod from Gid.

"The weaker will be discouraged from trying to take Lala, but they might still attempt it when you are not around." Goku crossed his arms while nodding at this fact. But he was confident that Lala can look after herself when he is away.

"So umm… Lord Gid… sir." Goku sounded nervous about whatever he was going to ask, which confused the ruler of the universe. "When… uh… when can we... fight?"

"... Is that what has you so nervous. Why?" Gid asked. If Goku's answer was that he was afraid, then he would lose some respect for the saiyan.

"Well... I didn't want to offend you in any way Lord Gid." Goku chuckled to himself while prodding his fingers together.

"Hahaha… Goku don't think taking my throne would be as easy as marrying my daughter and fighting me." Gid laughed at the boy, confusing him. "I'm sure you're already aware the 5 strongest in the universe."

"Ya Zastin mentioned it. He said he was the 5th and you are obviously the 1st." The saiyan told the king.

"Zastin left out the important stuff it seems." Goku gave Gid a look of curiosity. "Us 5 are the _titled_ strongest in the universe. That means there might be those more powerful than 5-2 out there, obviously there is no one stronger than me in the universe. Anyways the 5 of us are known as the _5 Tenrai Hoshi._ Starting from the weakest it goes _Midori Hoshi, Ao Hoshi, Kiiroi Hoshi, Murasaki Hoshi,_ and _Akairo Hoshi._ "

Goku listened intently as Gid explained the Hoshi to him. He took note to the fact that their titles were colors. ' _Zastin is the fifth and that would make him the Midori. At least the name matches.'_

"Why I am explaining this to you Goku is because of this… 3 of the 5 are Lala's suitors, and the front runners for throne." Goku looked at Gid for a moment before looking at his fingers. Gid for some reason felt like he had to address something that should be already common knowledge. "Zastin and I are the 2 who are not suitors."

"I knew that…" Goku said to the king, causing him to face fault. "I was just thinking about how strong these guys are."

"I can tell you that each Hoshi is at least 3 times as strong as the last."

"At least…" Goku could barely withhold his excitement at the thought of fighting the rest of the Hoshi.

"Now for why I said it wouldn't be easy." Gid said ominously, regaining Goku's attention. "Even if the other suitors will back off, these three won't. So before you can challenge me you'll have to defeat them first."

"Alright this is starting to get interesting!" Goku pumped his fist before a sinister laugh filled his ears.

"Not to deter you, but if the 3 plus Zastin's combine their power… I would still be 100 times more powerful." Gid told the saiyan. The reaction wasn't what he had expected though. Goku looked directly at Gid with his eyes narrowed and a smirk across his face.

"Not to deter you Lord Gid...but since coming to this universe, I've only used .5% of my full power." To say Gid was intrigued was an understatement. He was starting to have high hopes for Goku. "And one more thing before I go… before coming here I achieved a new _level_ of strength. I'll be saving it for you."

Gid's smile spread from ear to ear as his shark teeth were shown to the saiyan. "If you're leaving on a high note then maybe I should as well… if you fail to protect my daughter, or if any candidate succeeds in taking her..."

Goku and Gid stared each other down with unwavering confidence in themselves, neither one wanting to lose in this simple game of staring the other down; Saiyan vs Devilukian. Looking away would mean a loss, it would mean that one of them gave into the other's will.

Goku knew that he would protect Lala, and so did Gid, but this was something that needed to be said. Gid knew he had to place an incentive to make sure Goku would succeed, and the saiyan knew that the Emperor of the Universe had to live up to his title. Goku walked into this meeting already knowing that man would say it, but it still made him anxious to hear it.

"... I'll destroy that pitiful world you call home."

* * *

 **And that is a wrap. Some important information was given out in this chapter. Be prepared for Goku and Zastin's upcoming, planet shattering battle. The suitors first move. And Rito's training. Now why did I make it so Rito trains under Goku? Because this is what I have planned. Everything will be answered in future chapters. Until the next chapter then.**


	8. Transfer Student

**Chapter 8 was super easy to write. So that was like two chapters in less than a week. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Goku slowly opened his eyes as the sun's rays broke its way through his shades. Monday morning had come and that only meant one thing; school. Oh how he wished he didn't have to go. If he wanted to he could just ditch until everyone forgot that he even attended, but Mikan would hunt him down to the ends of the Earth and drag him back. She would than tell him that he _needed_ to attend the school.

And sadly he agreed with her. Not much happened in Sainan so he needed something to occupy his time, and Mikan had told him that training all the time would make him lose touch with society. But now not everything was so boring! He had a beautiful fiancee who loved him, and a multitude of angry suitors who wanted to challenge him. Life was no longer boring.

Goku was also thrilled about the news Lord Gid had given him, about the Tenrai Hoshi. All powerful fighters, and he was going to fight all five of them sometime in the future. The adrenaline wouldn't stop pumping after the conversation, and no amount of training could rid him of it.

But now it was gone, all thanks to school. Maybe Mikan would allow him to just skip and train for the rematch with Zastin. The only person in the house who didn't have to go to school was Lala. Such a lucky girl. Not to mention that she didn't even have to go, considering she was a super genius. When Goku had returned to his and Lala's room, he was surprised by the change made.

Half of his room was sectioned off by construction tape and behind it was a white tarp that blocked off all view from the other side. Goku had no clue what was happening on the other side, but he could hear Lala's rhythmic humming and construction noises from behind the tarp.

Deciding that whatever she was doing would be revealed on a later date, Goku hopped into their bed and nodded off to dreamland. Which he was now being pulled out of by the sun's beckoning ray.

Sitting up Goku could already tell that something was wrong. Lala wasn't clinging onto him or trying to pull him back down onto the bed, like she did the other few nights. Goku looked to his nightstand and saw that Peke was also gone.

"Lala must've gotten a head start on the day." Goku concluded as he went over to a bin by his door.

He had to place all his clothes and capsules inside the bin since his closet was the epicenter of Lala's improvements. Getting dressed he made his way over to Rito's room before busting open the door. He saw Rito sluggishly putting on his blazer and trying to blink away the sleep in his eyes.

"Morning Goku-sensei…" Rito mumbled as he picked up his bag and made his way over to the saiyan.

"Morning Rito. Did you make sure to pack your new gi?"

"Yes sensei…" Rito was really tired. The entire previous day was him spending most of his time getting measured by Peke for his new fighting gi.

"That's good! Cause training starts first thing after school." Goku told the boy as he got a tired nod in return.

The two walked down to the kitchen and had their breakfast with Mikan. Again Lala was nowhere to be seen, which somewhat worried the saiyan. Where could she have gone?

"Mikan do you know where Lala went?" Goku asked the girl who had just finished her breakfast.

"She left a little while ago. Didn't say where, just that she had too take care of something." Mikan answered while the spiky haired boy tried to find her Ki signature.

He searched for it and continued on like this. He searched throughout both his and Rito's walk to school, and continued to search when they neared the gates. Something wasn't right and he didn't like it. He tried once more before it hit him.

"I don't believe it!" Goku shouted while also getting the orange haired boy's attention.

"What!? What is it!?" Rito was very much startled by the alien's outburst.

"I can't believe she would do that!"

"Do what!?"

"She is very smart isn't she!?"

"Who… Lala!?"

"But if she does something like this than how can I find her if one of her suitors take her?" Goku was huddled over with a hand on his chin as Rito was getting frustrated with not knowing what was happening.

"Goku-sensei what are you talking about!?" Rito yelled at the saiyan who looked over at the boy with a sheepish smile.

"Hehe Sorry Rito, Lala is suppressing her Ki so I can't find her." Goku filled the boy in on what was happening. "You'll be able to do it as well, very soon."

"Okay but why would Lala hide from you?" He asked not knowing what the girl was thinking. At one moment all she wanted was to be seen by Goku and now she's hiding from him. That girl made no sense.

"I'm not sure, but we'll just have to wait and see if she shows up." Goku walked into the school with Rito trailing behind him.

"You guys know anything about that bomb?"

"I heard it was the same people who destroyed that park."

"The news is playing it off as nothing, but some say it was a terrorist attack."

"I think it's aliens."

"They don't exist stupid."

Whispers about the explosion that decimated part of the terrain outside of Sainan where what the duo heard when they entered the school. Rito was looking around nervously when he heard the comments, especially the one about aliens. Little did that one person know, he was absolutely right.

Goku just walked on to his class, not paying any mind to the rumors going around. In fact, he would like it if people knew he was an alien. No more dancing around the subject, and he could finally let his tail down at school. Plus it was Rito and Mikan who wanted him to keep it secret. But with all the attention Earth will be getting, he would no longer have to lie.

When he made it to class he took his seat and paid no mind to the continued rumors, Rito following and taking his seat. There they waited for the class to start.

"Morning Yuuki-kun, Son-san." The two boys looked at the person who called them and saw Haruna standing there with her two friends, Risa and Mio. One of the two was more happy to see the saiyan, and she openly showed it.

"Morning Goku-kun." Risa was up next to said boy, gripping his arm while leaning into his back; her breasts pushing into the back of Goku's neck.

"Morning!" Goku said cheerfully, either not noticing Risa's flirting or not caring.

"M-morning Sai-Sairenji-chan." Rito stumbled over his words, his face gaining a tint of red.

"So~ what were you guys doing when that explosion happened?" Risa asked as she walked back over to her friends.

' _Goku-sensei please don't!'_ Rito thought with sweat going down his face.

"We were out of town at the time." Goku told the three who looked for more information but the saiyan didn't say anymore. Rito picked up on this and decided to change the topic of conversation away from them.

"We heard about it on the news. Was it bad?"

"The explosion wasn't close enough to the city, but the tremors were able to do some damage to areas closer." Risa answered while crossing her arms, trying to get a rise out of Goku.

"My home is close to the edge of the city, so when the tremors hit, some of my personal items were damaged." Haruna said with a sigh, not noticing the death glare Rito sent Goku and said boy looking away while whistling. "But enough about me, where did you go to during the weekend Yuuki-kun?"

Rito was now caught. He had no idea what to say, or how to say it. Rito looked to Goku for help but he immediately lost all faith when he saw the saiyan looking out the window, not paying attention to the conversation. Feeling that he needed to give them some answer, Rito tried to at least not stutter.

"Well… we… uh…"

"Settle down students…" Their teacher had walked in and saved Rito from having to come up with an excuse. "This is quite sudden, but we have a new transfer student. You can come in."

"Okay!" Goku and Rito both shot their heads to the door when they heard the voice. In walked Lala, wearing the female school uniform and a bright smile on her face. Goku noticed that Peke was transformed into a small hair clip, which meant that the clothes were not school issued. "Yoo hoo Goku-kun! Look, now we can go to school together!"

It happened so suddenly. First all eyes in the class turned to Goku, then back to Lala. Almost all the guys recognized her as the cute cosplay girl that had wandered into the school last week. Then they realized why she had been in the school. She was there looking for her fiance. Goku.

"Hey come on!" Goku stood up from his seat while pointing a finger at the girl. His eyes then shot over to Rito, a clear dislike for the situation was seen in them. "What is that about Rito!?"

"W-what do you mean?" Did Goku not want Lala in school? He clearly had a problem and Lala was apart of it.

"Peke does Goku-kun not want me here?" Lala whispered to the hair clip.

"I don't think that's the issue Lala-sama."

"You know what I mean Rito!" Goku yelled at the orange haired boy, still pointing at the pink haired girl.

"But Goku-sensei I really don't-"

"How come Lala is allowed to have _her_ tail out!?" Rito looked at Goku with his mouth agape. The rest of the student's looked at Goku with a stupefied gaze. They saw the tail on the transfer student but they thought it was a part of her cosplay. Why would Goku have a problem about it anyways. "It's unfair Rito!"

"Goku-san… it's cosplay. Calm down." One of the male students deadpanned.

At times like these, Rito was thankful that most of the student's had very low IQ's.

Lala's mood got even brighter, if that was even possible, thanks to Goku not minding that she was with him in school. She did wonder about why he had his tail tied around his waist. Rito and Mikan had no problem with him being an alien. Would those at school see things differently than them.

* * *

"Zastin-sama!" Maul called out to his boss. "We've detected an unidentified spacecraft! It's will soon enter the Earth's atmosphere!"

Zastin walked over and examined the monitor. There was a blinking dot that was heading towards a larger stationary dot. The blinking dot was fast approaching the other, in an estimated time the spacecraft would be at Earth within minutes.

"Keep your eye on the ship." Zastin told the man who nodded and kept the monitor locked on the ship. "We'll leave this to Goku-dono."

' _So they're already here…'_

* * *

"What are you thinking!?" The trio, Peke not counted, were on the school's roof. Lala and Goku were stood next to each other while Rito was standing before them, chastising them. "Transferring to our school all of a sudden!"

"Calm down Rito." Goku said as both he and Lala showed no emotion on their faces. "Everything is fine."

"Fine? Goku-sensei, thanks to Lala, we both are targets for rumors around school!" Rito yelled at the saiyan. "And why are you telling me to calm down!? You had a meltdown in class!"

"I just think it's not fair, how come Lala doesn't have to hide her tail?" Goku asked the boy while shooting a glance at the girl's tail. To Rito it looked like Goku was turning his attention to something else.

"You almost blew your cover! What do you think people will do when they find out two aliens are attending this school!?"

"Probably nothing." Goku put his hands behind his head and turned away from the boy. "Back on my Earth people didn't seem to mind if there was an alien around."

"I don't see a problem if people know that we're aliens." Lala said with her same usual smile on her face. "You and Mikan don't mind."

"That is another story!" Rito yelled while bringing his attention to the pink haired princess. "And what made you want to come to school anyways?"

Lala blushed as she brought her hands up to her cheeks. "I just wanted to be beside Goku-kun."

Rito watched with a deadpanned expression as the girl slid up beside Goku, who was smiling like the situation was perfectly normal. For him it probably was.

"Well it's already known throughout the school that you two are getting married, so there is no avoiding it." The boy sighed as both aliens nodded agreeing with him. Rumors in Sainan spread very fast. "Any way… Lala, how did you even transfer here? You're an alien after all."

"That was easy! I talked with someone known as 'Principal' in this school. 'You're super cute, so sure' is what he said." Lala told the boy who sweat dropped at the principal's behavior. "And there's no reason to worry! I didn't tell anyone that I'm an alien."

"Lala's getting a lot of attention, so her chances of being found out will be higher than mine." Goku said while looking up to the sky. "I wonder how they'll react…"

"I'll tell you Goku-dono!" Peke called out from the girl's head, shocking Rito who didn't notice it. "Lala-sama is the Princess of Planet Deviluke! If this became public knowledge, her life would be in danger!"

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Was Goku's relaxed reply.

"Since Goku-dono is around, I don't have to worry so much." Peke seemed fine with placing her faith in the saiyan, and it was well placed. It's not an easy task to go toe to toe with the Hoshi. "If it was someone unreliable like Rito-san then I would have to worry."

"At least she stopped calling me buffoon…" Rito looked at the bright side of the situation, trying to ignore being called unreliable.

"Aww... don't say that Peke." Goku said while waving a hand at the hairpin. "Rito's dependable at times…"

"Jeez thanks Goku-sensei…" Rito somehow didn't feel better when Goku stood up for him.

"And besides, in a few months, Rito will be the strongest human in history." Goku proclaimed, shocking Rito. The boy didn't expect that. He thought Goku would just teach him a few moves and help him get stronger. Never in his wildest dreams did Rito think he would become the strongest _human_ on Earth.

* * *

"Stand and bow student's." The teacher told the class as the day had ended. "Oh and Sairenji-kun. You're the class representative aren't you? Show Lala-kun around the school club activities, would you?"

"Ah… yes." Haruna agreed, the teacher nodded and left the room. Haruna looked over to see the childish pink haired girl walking over to her. "Hi, I'm Sairenji Haruna."

"Hello!" Lala made her way over to the other girl, unknown to the two, there was someone listening in to their conversation.

' _WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"_ Rito thought with worry. He had followed the girls out of the class and hid from their view as Haruna showed Lala all the clubs. ' _Why does it have to be Haruna-chan and Lala!?'_

"Hey Rito, what are you doing?" Rito was able to hold in his scream as when he turned his head, Goku's was right next to his. ' _How the hell can he do that!? Instant Transmission?'_

"Goku-sensei please stop doing that." Rito whispered to him, Goku nodding in understanding. "What I'm doing is making sure Lala doesn't say anything that could blow our cover."

"Oh really…?" Goku looked around the corner and down the hall, watching as Lala energetically looked inside each room. "It looks like you're just spying on Haruna."

"WHA… what that's not what this is!" Rito almost blew their hiding spot with his outburst. His face was lit up at being accused of spying on Haruna.

"Well that's what it looks like…" Goku said before returning his attention to the girls, making sure to pay attention to their conversation.

"Hey, hey, Haruna!" Lala called, surprising the purple haired girl.

"Ah… yes, what is it?"

"Isn't school fun? Everyone here is having a good time!" Lala smiled at the girl. "I'm glad I came."

"Is that so?" This girl was an enigma to Haruna. She was just so strange… and that tail… it wasn't real, right?

Rito and Goku continued to follow the girls through the hall. Rito was running from cover to cover while Goku would phase out of sight than reappear behind the same cover as Rito. "This is fun, right Rito?"

"We look like stalkers…" Rito mumbled back to the saiyan.

"Hey, Haruna?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like anyone, Haruna?"

Haruna's face lit up like a match at the pink haired girl's question. Luckily for her, Lala didn't seem to notice, so she just figured she try to find out what brought on such a question.

"Wh-why ask that all of a sudden!?" Haruna stuttered at the beginning but was able to catch herself, not drawing much suspicion.

"I fell in love with someone very recently for the first time." Lala smiled to herself as she thought of _her_ spiky haired saiyan. "It's a strange feeling to be in love… my heart won't stop pounding."

' _She is referring to Son-san… right?'_ Haruna thought to herself. The two were engaged after all. The news came as a shock to everyone, Goku was just not someone you'd see getting married. He just always seemed to live in the moment, not one to look towards the future.

"What are they talking about?" Rito asked himself. He was hanging from a tree branch, leaning away with a hand cupped to his ear. "I can't hear a thing."

"They're talking about love." Goku said from next to him. His arms were behind his head as he hung from a higher branch with his tail. "Nothing really interesting."

"Goku-sensei!" Rito exclaimed in a whisper. "Put your tail away."

"Aww~ fine!" Goku whined, but he reluctantly complied and let go of the branch; landing on his hands on the ground.

"Good. Now let's get closer…" Rito jumped down and snuck behind a bush, Goku following after him. Just as Rito crouched down behind the bush, a baseball hit him straight on his head and knocked him out.

Lala was walking behind Haruna when she saw the baseball roll out from the bush. "What's that?"

"Oh… that belongs to the baseball club…" Haruna told the girl, who had already picked up the ball.

"Let me try it!" Lala was already rushing over to the baseball players. Her yell getting the attention of the team.

"Lala-san wait!?" Haruna called out to the girl.

"Oh? What is Lala up to?" Haruna turned around and saw Goku walk out of the bush with Rito over his shoulder.

"Son-san? What happened to Yuuki-kun!?" Haruna asked, worried about the boy's condition.

"Rito was hit on the head by a ball." Goku said as he laid the boy down against a tree, Haruna by the boy's side inspecting the bump on his head. Goku watched the girl with a smile on his face. ' _Interesting…'_

Goku returned his attention to the ball field to see Lala standing at home plate with a bat in her hand. She was inspecting the tool with stars in her eyes, happy to see something she has never seen before.

"Hey Haruna… what are they doing over there?" Goku asked while pointing at the group of guy's.

"... They're playing baseball. Son-san, didn't you know that?" Haruna asked while sending a glance over to Goku.

"Nope."

Back with Lala, the girl was standing at home plate while still looking at the bat. "Just hit the ball with this stick? Okay!"

"Heh. She is pretty cute… I'll hold back against her." The pitcher said to himself. He wound up his arm before he threw the ball to the catcher. Lala saw the ball coming towards her and swung the bat, aiming to hit it.

To the surprise of the players, Lala hit the ball. That wasn't what shocked them the most though. The ball soaring into the sky and disappearing from view was what got them. The players looked up at the sky with their mouth's agape, the pitcher still staring ahead of himself, to stunned to move.

"Ohhhh, it just keeps on going!" Lala exclaimed, staring at the direction where she had hit the ball.

"Lala-sama, you must adjust your strength to that of an Earthlings." Peke whispered to the princess.

The pitcher was adjusting his hat as he stared at Lala, a confident grin on his face. "Not only cute, but great at playing the game, too. It's decided then. I'll let you be my girlfriend."

"That's Motemitsu-senpai for you! Making an advance on the new girl already!"

"And look at his eyes! Nothing but confidence!"

"No thanks." Lala rejected him on the spot.

"That's Motemitsu-senpai, only he could get rejected so fast!"

"Then how about this! A match!" Motemitsu exclaimed, a look of desperation on his face. "If you can't hit my next ball, then you have to become my girlfriend!"

"Motemitsu-senpai throwing out such a one sided deal! Nothing but the best from senpai!"

"If it's a match than sure! I won't lose anyway." Lala agreed with a smile on her face.

"Lala-sama! You can't bring any more attention to yourself!" Peke yelled in a rushed whisper.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Lala said with less enthusiasm than before. "But I don't want to walk away…"

"Hey Lala! That was one amazing hit!" Lala looked to where the voice came from and saw Goku walking over, hand raised and a smile on his face.

"Goku-kun! Perfect timing!" Lala exclaimed, her smile coming back full force. "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you take my place and win the match?" Lala asked with an innocent look, either forgetting to mention what losing would mean or choosing not to tell the saiyan.

"Is that all, of course." Goku said while taking the bat from the girl's hands. "How do you play?"

"You just have to hit the ball with the stick." She told the saiyan, getting a nod from the boy. "You'll do a great job. I know it!"

Goku walked up to the plate and took the stance he saw Lala take, holding the bat the same way as well. He was ready to win this match, his saiyan blood screaming for any challenge.

"Are you filling in for her?" Motemitsu asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Ahahaha… get serious! You're Son Goku right?" Motemitsu asked, getting a nod from the spiky haired boy. "This is great! Are you prepared to lose you 'fiancee' to me!?"

' _Is he... one of Lala's suitors?'_ Goku thought with his eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"An amateur like you won't be able to hit a ball thrown by me! You're challenging a future professional!" The blonde wound up his arm, preparing his best pitch. "YOU WISH!"

 **SPECIAL: MOTEMITSU-BALL!**

Goku watched the ball fly towards him. With his perception, it was moving slower than a snail. Goku was determined to show up the pitcher for saying that he would take Lala, so he prepared his move. He poured Ki into the bat, a soft yellow glow coming from it. As the ball neared, Goku swung the bat with enough strength held back; as to not destroy the ball upon impact.

 **SUPER DRAGON SWING!**

When Goku's 'attack' made contact with the ball, the spectators thought they were seeing things. The ball was quickly consumed by a yellow light, it forming an apparition of a Chinese like dragon. The dragon shot across the field, slightly tearing up the ground before it ascended into the sky and disappeared. The baseball continued much further after the dragon vanished.

Everyone stared in astonishment at the spectacle they just witnessed, none willing to believe it. Rito had regained consciousness just as Goku stepped on the plate, allowing him to witness his martial arts teacher blow his cover.

' _Dammit Goku-sensei…'_

"Kyha… Goku-kun is so cool!" Lala cheered from beside Haruna, who looked like she just witnessed the impossible. She kind of did.

' _That light… was similar to the one that shook Sainan…'_ Haruna was starting to get suspicious of the spiky haired boy. She was about to voice her thoughts before she was interrupted.

"That was fun! Haruna, let's go to the next one!" Lala said getting a nod from the girl.

Goku walked up to Rito who looked at him with narrowed eyes. The saiyan was smiling like a lunatic, Rito wasn't sharing the saiyans amusement.

"That was fun!"

"Were you listening to what I was saying on the roof or did you just not care." Rito asked with no emotion in his voice.

"The second one." Goku replied with a smile. Rito just sighed as the saiyan gave his answer. He should have expected that one, so why did he even ask?

 _*VRUUUUVRUUUU*_

"What was that?" Rito asked as he looked around for what was causing the weird noise, he then took notice of Goku shuffling his hand through his pocket. Goku continued this action for a moment before pulling out what look like a phone. "Goku-sensei, is that a phone?"

"Sort of… Zastin gave it to me so he could relay information about Lala's suitors to me." Goku said while looking at the phone like object. "He said Lala invented it, now what was it called…?"

"...Goku-sensei shouldn't you answer it." Rito said after the weird noise continued for a couple more seconds.

"Yeah I guess…" Goku pushed a button on the screen, getting a connection with the space knight. "Hello, Zastin what's going on?"

"Goku-dono, something important has come up." Zastin's voice came through the device, Goku never put it up to his ear so Rito assumed it was meant to be on 'speaker' mode.

"Is it something concerning Lala's suitors?"

"It does Goku-dono…" Zastin paused as he thought about what to say. "Uh… one of Lala-sama's suitors has landed on Earth."

"When, it must've been recent since I didn't sense anything." Goku said while Rito looked shocked. One of Lala's suitors being on Earth meant that there was bound to be a fight coming.

"Uh… about that Goku-dono… he arrived earlier in the day."

"...Why are you telling us this now!" Rito yelled at the phone, while Goku was sensing for the suitor's Ki.

"Is Rito-san there as well?"

"Yeah, school just ended. Oh and Lala is attending Sainan High now." Goku told the knight.

"Why would Lala-sama attend school? She is one of the smartest in the universe." Zastin knew that the girl didn't need to go to school since she had a higher IQ than the top scientists on Deviluke combined.

"She wanted to stay near me." The saiyan summarized why the girl was there. "So what does this guy look like."

"We do not have a physical description, I called so you can be on your guard."

"Okay, I understand. Thanks Zastin." With that Goku ended the call and looked towards Rito. "So you ready for training?"

"What about that suitor guy?" Rito asked with a raised brow.

"We can wait until he makes his appearance." Goku said while he began to walk back to the school. "Now come on. Let's get are things and get to training!"

* * *

"Next, I'll introduce you to the girls tennis club that I'm affiliated with." Haruna lead Lala along the path to the tennis courts, Lala agreeing with eagerness to see what the club was like. As the girls were walking, Haruna spotted someone she was familiar with. "Ah, Sasuga-sensei, hello."

"Hey, Sairenji-kun." The person was taller than the two girls and had dirty blonde hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a tracksuit with the jacket open, a blue shirt on underneath. His eyes stayed locked on Lala the entire time he spent walking up to the two girls. "Welcome to the tennis club."

Lala didn't know what it was but she didn't like the feeling she got when his eyes meet with hers. Something was off with this Sasuga.

"Back when he was a student, Sasuga-senpai was always the top rated varsity player." Haruna explained to the transfer student.

"I see." Lala took her eyes of the teacher and looked at the purple haired girl. She missed the lecherous gaze the man gave her.

 **Outskirts, Sainan City**

"Come on out Rito, lets see how you look." Goku called out to the boy, already wearing his gi.

"Fine, fine." Rito walked out from the public restrooms wearing a gi that matched Goku's. Peke had done an amazing job in making it, everything was the same as his. Peke was even able to get the Go kanji on the chest and back.

"Wow look at you Rito. The gi looks like it fits perfectly." Goku said as he looked over the boy.

"Easy for you to say… why does it have to be weighted?" Rito asked the saiyan who lifted his wrist to show his weighted wristband.

"All my gi, and saiyan armor are weighted. The shirt is 30 pounds, your boots are 50 pounds each, and the wristbands are 5 pounds each." Goku explained.

"Are you sure I have to wear these?" Rito was struggling to move with the weight on his feet. And he was sure, given time, that he won't be able to support his torso with the weighted shirt on. He could move his arms but they were slower because of the extra weight.

"Yes I'm sure. I used to wear that much when I trained years ago, so you should too." Goku said.

"How much do you wear now?" The boy was curious. The saiyan was extremely strong and Rito wanted to know how much the boy wore.

"Don't know. I don't usual measure nowadays. As long as I can feel the weight then I'm good." Rito looked at the boy, mouth slightly open. Goku didn't know how much he wore, as long as he could feel the weight's than he would use it. How strong was he?

"Okay Rito, first we'll start with a light jog around Sainan-"

"Wait. Around Sainan? You mean the entire city?" Rito asked not sure if Goku was serious.

"Yep! We need to get your stamina up, so let's go!" Goku started to jog off down the road. Rito looked at him for a moment before narrowing his eyes and following after him. The boy asked Goku to train him and he agreed. There was no way he would quit right at the beginning.

Rito followed after his teacher, trying to ignore the weights he was wearing. This was just the start of Rito's training, and he was going to follow every instruction Goku gave him. He was going to get the answer to his question, no matter what!

* * *

 **Oh! Is Haruna catching on!? Maybe. And who is the first suitor? Lets be honest... everyone knows who it is.**

 **And what is Lala building in Goku's room? Something that will be very important!**

 **See you all in with chapter 9!**


	9. Sorry

**I'm sorry to inform that the story will not be continued. It has been awhile since I have been able to update and the reason being is that my laptop got totally demolished. By demolished I mean my files. And everything else.**

 **In my laptop was all the information fro me to continue the story, and without that I have no idea on what to do. Instead of hurting my self by rethinking up the story from the point where I left off, I hereby give this story up for adoption. Who ever whats to take the torch in writing the story can.**

 **Now this doesn't mean I'm going to quit writing, I will probably continue with other stories in the near future. I want to thank everyone who enjoyed the story and also apologize again; sorry but shit happens.**


End file.
